Love Story
by britt0206
Summary: After an unplanned chain of events, Bella finds herself back in the town her mother had fled from when she was just a baby. She wasn’t exactly sure how she’d ended up in the dismal little town, but a chance encounter with a Cullen proves that fate had som
1. Prologue

_**Title:** Love Story  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG right now. May change to M during later chapters  
**Characters:** Edward/Bella, All other cannon pairings  
**Summary: **After an unplanned chain of events, Bella finds herself back in the town her mother had fled from when she was just a baby. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd ended up in the dismal little town, but a chance encounter with a Cullen__ proves that fate had something bigger and better than she ever could have imagined in store. _Bella POV.

Love Story

_Prologue_

I was really beginning to wonder whether or not I had suffered some sort of brain damage. _Really._ I had fallen down enough times in my life to actually be able to seriously entertain the thought. A person could only fall down so many times before their brain became permanently addled. Right? That was the decision I had made as I took a good, hard look around the small bedroom.

"I know it's not much but–"

"It's fine, dad," I interrupted, cringing inwardly.

"It'll suit you until you can get yourself a good apartment." I forced myself to nod. I knew I should be grateful. After all, I hadn't seen Charlie since the summer before I turned fourteen. It had been almost eight years since I'd set foot in this dreary little town. I wasn't surprised that he'd opened me back with open arms. I was his little girl. No matter how many years passed, or how uncomfortable either of us were with that thought, it would never change. Unfortunately, nothing around this dismal little town had changed either. "Not that I'm rushing you out or anything, Bells. You know you're welcome here anytime."

Again, I felt myself cringe. "I know dad," I said. "I really appreciate you letting me move back here. For awhile, anyway," I amended.

"Well," Charlie said, hesitating slightly, "I'll leave you to get settled. I think I'll go see about dinner. I'm pretty limited in what I can do, but do you have any requests?"

"Don't go through any trouble," I warned. "We can just grab a pizza or something."

"A girl after my own heart," he said, giving me a cautious smile. I watched as he turned to go before I looked back at my unpacked suitcase, silently dreading the task at hand. "Bella?" I turned, not expecting to see him still standing there.

"Yeah dad?"

He hesitated again. "I know you said this is just temporary. But I'm glad you're back."

Unable to find the words, I offered up a weak smile. As much as I wanted to return the sentiment, I couldn't. I wasn't glad to be back in Forks, and I wasn't going to do him the disservice of lying to him. He deserved better than that. _He also deserves better than a family that ran off on him. Twice,_ I reminded myself.

I had been just under a year old when my mom packed us up and left. I don't think she was running away from Charlie as much as she was running away from Forks. She had never been cut out for a small town life, believing that she had been meant for something bigger, something better than this. Unfortunately for Charlie, she believed herself to be meant for something better than him as well.

I'm not quite sure when it happened, but apparently, I had come to the same conclusion and as soon as I was old enough to make the decision, I decided that I had had enough of summers in Forks. So how I'd ended up back here, I wasn't really sure. After all, ever since I was a small thing, it had been ingrained in my mind that a place like Forks, Washington was a place you ended up. Not a place you voluntarily settled.

"You _aren't _settling, Bella," I reminded myself softly. "This is just temporary." I crossed the room to the window that looked out over the street below. The streetlights had already come on, illuminating the slick road below as a gentle rain fell over Forks. With a sigh, I leaned my head forward, resting my forehead against the cool glass. In the house across the street, I could see shadows moving against the curtains. "How many other people in this town thought this was just a temporary stop too?"

_xoxoxoxox_

It had taken me the better part of the evening to unpack my things and by the time I had managed to drag myself downstairs to the kitchen, the pizza had long gone cold and my father was nowhere to be found. I helped myself to a slice before I headed into the living room, where I found Charlie resting in his favorite chair.

"Sorry you had to eat alone."

I think my voice must have startled him. He jumped ever-so-slightly in the chair before he turned his head in my direction. When he realized there was no threat, I saw him visibly relax. It must be one of those cop things. "It's fine," he said, shrugging casually. "I've had a lot of practice. Did you get everything put away?"

"Yeah," I said, moving over to the couch as I took a bite of my rubbery pizza. "I think I'm going to have to get some new curtains tomorrow though. The streetlight hits right through the window at night."

"Sorry about that. I thought about picking some up, but I figured you might want to pick out your own curtains. I'm not exactly sure of your style. Feel free to rearrange the room to your liking."

"Oh no," I said with a shake of my head. "I'm hoping I won't be here–" I stopped abruptly, the thought hanging unfinished in the air. I could tell by his expression, however, that there was no doubt in his mind exactly what it was I was thinking. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or–"

"You don't have to do that Bell," he said quietly. "You don't have to apologize."

I could feel a slight flush creep onto my cheeks, and suddenly, I found myself wanting to escape the room. "I uhh… I think I'm going to head up to bed. It's been a pretty long day." He nodded, but this time, his eyes never left the television screen. "Goodnight dad."

"'Night Bell." I stood from the couch and for a moment, debated hugging him but thought better of it. I turned to the leave the room when his quiet voice stopped me once more. "I know you aren't thrilled about being back in Forks. But I'm not expecting you to pretend otherwise just to preserve my feelings or anything."

"I know dad," I said. And with that, I crossed the room and leaned over the chair to offer him an awkward, one-armed hug. "And while I'm not exactly thrilled to be back in Forks, I'm glad I'm getting to spend some time with you."

I think it was the first time I'd ever seen an actual, genuine smile on his face.

_xoxoxoxox_

The bed was nowhere near as comfortable as I remember it to be, I decided as I turned once more, trying desperately to find a good position. I was pretty sure that was nearly impossible. Heaving a sigh, I rolled on to my back and kicked the covers off. Although it was chilly outside, the house was impossibly warm. So much, in fact, that I was sure I would suffocate unless I escaped. I pushed myself off the bed and headed over to my closet to grab my robe. I needed some fresh air. A few minutes out on the porch would do me some good.

I headed downstairs and exited the front door, careful not to slam it behind me. It hadn't been long since I'd heard Charlie come upstairs, and from what I could recall, he wasn't the world's heaviest sleeper. All I needed was for him to think someone was breaking in and rush down the stairs with his duty weapon aimed and ready to fire right at my head. With my luck, that's exactly what would happen, too. I crossed the porch and sank down onto the first step, drawing my knees up with a sigh. I wasn't lying when I had told Charlie it had been a long day. Well, perhaps _a long day_ wasn't completely accurate. More like a long _year._

From the time I was a small child, I had been invisible. And truthfully, I had preferred it that way. I was never what one would describe as beautiful, though I knew that I wasn't exactly ugly either. Plain would be the best way to describe it. Just simply, wonderfully plain. Except for when it came to my art.

I had found my niche during my freshman year of high school. I had never really shown any type of artistic talent, other than the occasional doodles that decorated the refrigerator of our small apartment, but it was during my mandatory elective class that I realized I truly had a talent. I had taken art, figuring it would be an easy "A". After all, how could you really be graded on drawing? But I discovered I was good. Better than good, actually. It had become my passion.

I had maintained grades good enough that I had been accepted to three out of the four colleges I had applied to. My artwork had been good enough that I'd managed to secure a four year scholarship. For awhile, it had seemed that everything had been going exactly according to plan.

I had met a boy in my senior year of college. He was in the art program, like me. But Jacob had been everything I was not. He was beautiful, perfect, comfortable in his own skin. And for whatever reason, he had picked me.

Other than my art, I had never been as passionate about anything like I was about Jacob Black. He had been the inspiration of my most intense pieces, the ones that had thrust me into the innermost circle of the artistic snobs who painted because it was trendy. Unfortunately for me, Jacob Black wasn't passionate about anything other than himself and it wasn't long before he lost interest in someone so painfully ordinary. He had broken my heart, and with it, he'd stolen my desire for the arts. I had been a mess for the last half of my final semester, barely able to scrape together enough material for my final portfolio.

I had spent a few weeks with Renee after graduation, mourning the loss of the person I had become when I was with Jacob, as well as the loss of my zest for art. For a brief period in time, I was living my life the way Renee had intended when she fled Forks all those years ago. I _was _someone better. I was living _bigger_ than I would have if she'd stayed put. And what had it gotten me? A broken heart and an uncertain future.

The duration of the weeks I'd spent in Arizona with Renee had been about healing my heart and attempting to put the pieces back together. It had been there that I'd decided perhaps a change of scenery would do me some good. I had done my research before I'd even brought the subject up and she'd nearly blown a gasket when I did. Why on Earth, she demanded to know, would I want to relocate to Forks?

I had no answer for her, really. Other than the fact that I had attempted to follow in her footsteps and live beyond what I was sure I deserved and it had landed me in a pitiful situation that I knew I needed to get out of. Perhaps some time with Charlie would do me good, I'd argued.

And that's how I came to _settle_ in Forks. I shivered at the word and shook my head. _Temporarily_ at least.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

Love Story- Chapter One

_A/N: Even though this story was not characterized this way, this is an AU story. Not in the sense that Bella is the vampire, or everyone is human, but that it does not follow the chain of events originally laid out by Twilight or the stories that followed it. The premise is the same, in that Bella is an ordinary human and the Cullens are anything but. I felt like that was something that should probably be clarified. As always, all characters (unless original creations) are property of Stephanie Meyer._

Love Story

_Chapter One_

It had been a long night. Back in Arizona, I had always been able to count on the sound of passing vehicles to lull me to sleep. But here, the silence had been deafening. I had managed to stay in bed until I figured it would be an acceptable hour to be awake. I kicked the covers off my body and reached for my robe once more before pulling it around my body. Back in Arizona, I wouldn't have bothered. But I didn't think it would be a good idea to parade around the house in my holey sweatpants and tank top.

I headed down the stairs, surprised to see Charlie already seated at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of him, dressed in his uniform for the day. "Bowls are in the cabinet to the left of the sink."

"I know. I remember."

And like that, the conversation was over before it could begin. I made my away around the kitchen silently as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal before I joined him at the small table.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Well, the first thing on my agenda is to find some new curtains," I reminded him.

"That's right," he said with a nod. "You did mention that last night, didn't you?" He lifted his bowl to his mouth, draining the remaining milk before he turned his attention back to me. "There's actually another matter we're going to have to see to first."

I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "And what is that?"

"You're going to need a vehicle. It wouldn't be an issue, but I can't let you drive the police cruiser. And with us living so far away from everything…"

"Ugh, dad," I protested.

"Just hear me out, Bella, okay?" With a resigned sigh, I nodded. "When you first brought up the subject of coming back here, I started looking around. Just for something cheap, something to get you from point A to point B. A good friend of mine is selling an old truck he originally bought as a project. It still runs pretty good. It just needed some cosmetic work, but he really doesn't have the time to devote to it anymore. So he agreed to sell it to me."

"I don't know, dad. I still haven't secured a job and I just–"

"Well, I know that. But you're going to need a vehicle to get to work."

He had a point there. But still, there was no way I was going to be able to afford a vehicle, especially right now. I had a couple hundred dollars I'd managed to save up before I had left Arizona, but even if the vehicle was dirt cheap, that would leave me with no money.

"I don't know," I repeated.

He stood up and grabbed his bowl before crossing the kitchen to the sink. For a minute, I was afraid I had somehow offended him. I opened my mouth to apologize when he cut me off. "I already bought the truck."

"What?"

"I already bought it."

"Dad," I groaned. "There's no way I'll be able to pay you back right now."

"We'll worry about that later," he said. "Why don't you go on upstairs and get ready? I'll drop you off at Harry's on my way to the station. You'll need a way to get around after all. Especially if you intend on getting any shopping done."

_xoxoxoxox_

To say that the truck had needed a little cosmetic work had been an understatement, but at the same time, I couldn't help but falling in love with the vehicle as soon as I laid eyes on it. It was an older model Chevy, and I could tell that it had once been painted a vibrant red. Now, it was more rusted than anything else, but it would definitely serve the purpose. After Charlie had squared everything away with Harry and I had received the set of keys, I found myself alone with my father once more.

"You sure you'll be able to navigate around town alright?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Anything you need, you should be able to find at one of the shops in town. I would rather you not venture outside of town right now. At least not until we've had a chance to get the truck serviced to make sure it could handle the highway." It was a chore to keep from rolling my eyes. For the last four years, I'd had the freedom to come and go as I pleased. And while I couldn't exactly see Charlie putting up much of a fight if I'd argued, I didn't exactly feel like getting into it with him right now.

"I'll stay in town," I promised. He offered me a crooked smile, before he took one last look at the truck.

"I should be home around four," he told me. "If you need anything before then, the station is right in the center of town."

"I'll be fine, dad."

"I know you will," he told me. He paused for a moment, and I could see him debating saying something else, but apparently, he'd decided against it. I watched as he climbed into his police cruiser and backed out of Harry's driveway. Glancing back up at the house, I spotted Harry and his wife Sue looking out from the front window. With a wave of thanks in their direction, I pulled the heavy door of the truck open before I climbed in to the driver's seat.

I took a few moments to observe the cab of the truck, trying to get a feel of everything before I made a fool of myself trying to drive it. Once I was sure I knew where all the pedals and gears were and I had my mirrors adjusted according to my height, I slid the key into the ignition and turned it, grinning when the truck roared to life beneath me.

I could definitely get used to this.

_xoxoxoxox_

Perhaps Charlie had been the one who'd suffered brain damage. He had assured me this morning that I should be able to find anything I needed in town. Who the hell was he kidding? I had promised him that I wouldn't venture outside of town, but drastic times called for drastic measures. That had always been one of Renee's favorite sayings. It was bound to rub off at some point.

Unfortunately, she hadn't bestowed any mechanical advice on me. I cursed angrily as my truck began to spit and sputter just as I had reached the outskirts of town. It was almost as if Charlie had programmed the vehicle to cease working if I even came close to leaving this ridiculous little town. I managed to pull the truck over on the shoulder of the road before it completely died on me. "This is incredibly inconvenient!" I growled to no one in particular.

I turned the key several times, becoming increasingly frustrated when the engine refused to turn over. I wasn't exactly sure how far away from the station I was, but I couldn't exactly sit here and do nothing. I grabbed my jacket from the passenger seat and climbed out of the cab, pocketing the keys as I did so. I slammed the door, having resisted the urge to kick it instead. Knowing my luck, I'd end up doing more damage to my foot than I would to the actual exterior of the vehicle.

I was hesitant about leaving my truck here, parked on the side of the road, but really, what other option did I have? Besides, in a town this small, it was hard to believe that if it went missing, Charlie wouldn't notice it parked in someone's driveway. "Better get a move on Bells," I said quietly to myself. With a resigned sigh, I checked once to ensure I had locked the truck up before I started on my journey back into the town my mother had so desperately wanted to escape.

_xoxoxoxox_

I wasn't sure how long I had been walking. A light mist had started and I could feel myself shiver involuntarily. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, wishing desperately that I had heeded Charlie's warning. Though I was sure I'd made some progress, I had yet to see any form of life, animal or otherwise. It was disturbing, to say the least.

I could feel myself starting to give in to my panic when I noticed the silver Volvo parked haphazardly in a small parking lot that sat back off the road. I hadn't noticed the slight brick building on my way out of town, but I hadn't exactly been paying attention to the scenery either. Feeling my panic diminish greatly, I broke out into a jog towards the building, hopeful that someone there would help me. Or at the very least hopeful that they would have a phone so I could get in touch with Charlie.

"Son of a–!" I cursed as I fell forward. I cringed and cried out as my hands and knees hit the hard gravel below me. I pushed myself to my feet, frowning as I inspected my scraped hands before noticing I'd torn the knee in my jeans as well. I bent over to brush away the gravel that had clung to my jeans before I resumed my short trek to the building.

Once I was up close enough, I spotted the sign hanging above the door which looked to be hand painted in an elegant scrawl:

La Galerié

I pressed my face up close to the door, peering inside, and immediately felt a smile form on my lips. Who knew Forks had it's very own art gallery? I pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by the smell of incense burning from somewhere in the back.

The artwork hanging on the walls was unlike anything I had ever seen. So vibrant; so beautiful. I crossed the front of the store , glancing around as I did so. Surely this hadn't always been here.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively, hoping this was a public gallery. The last thing I needed was for word to get back to Charlie that I'd been trespassing in a private place. Especially when he had no intention of me making it this far from the center of town. "Hello?" I called out again, frowning when I got no response. Deciding that perhaps no one was here after all, I started to make my way back to the door. I'd just have to continue walking back to town and hope I could flag someone down on the way. I had just reached the front door when I heard the floor creak behind me before a voice spoke.

"Ah. There you are. We've been waiting for you."


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: Due to a weird work schedule, I have a hard time updating on a regular basis. However, I am going to try and update at least once a week. Of course, reviews always help the process along. Hint Hint Also, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to get something out there. So to make up for it, the next chapter will be longer. Promise!_

Love Story

_Chapter Two_

To say that the sound of the voice had startled me would have been an understatement. For a brief moment, I felt as though my heart as stopped. I turned on my heel, my hand flying up to my chest as a gasp caught in my throat.

She was standing there, her head cocked slightly to the side, a pretty smile on her face. She was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had cropped, inky black hair that was styled in a way to look as though she'd just rolled out of bed, however I knew that a lot of effort had gone into making it look that mussed. She had beautiful, clear, pale skin, paler than I had ever seen. However, it was her eyes that were the most remarkable. They were a dark honey color, standing out brilliantly against her white skin. The only flaw I could find with her face was the dark purplish color bruises under her eyes, however they did nothing to detract from her beauty. Simply put, she was stunning.

A musical laugh escaped from her perfect lips as she crossed the room, closing the gap between us. "You're Chief Swan's daughter, aren't you?"

For a moment, I didn't think I could find my voice to speak. I stared at her dumbly, fumbling for the words before I found them. "H-how do you know that?"

Another laugh. "Your father is very proud of you, you know. Your graduation announcement was in the paper a few weeks ago. I recognized you from your picture. Isabella, right?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

She didn't speak for a moment, her eyes scanning my body from head to toe. I shivered involuntarily at the feeling that I was being sized up. I was relieved when she gave a brief nod, and the smile returned to her face. "I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you."

"What did you mean earlier? When you said you'd been waiting for me?"

"Alice, are you trying to scare the poor girl?" I jumped again at the sound of the new voice. I turned, and was met by another woman. She was older, that much I was sure, but her beauty rivaled that of the dark haired girl called Alice. They had the same pale skin, same honey colored eyes. However, there was something softer about this one.

"I was only teasing with her a little," Alice responded, though there was no sign of remorse in her voice. I caught the look shared between the two.

"You'll have to forgive Alice, dear," said the other woman, smiling kindly at me. It was difficult to feel uncomfortable in her presence and I immediately felt the tension leaving my body as I attempted a smile in return. "Your father mentioned your arrival to my husband. We wondered when we would have the privilege of meeting you. That's all Alice meant by her earlier comment," she clarified. Another glance in Alice's direction. "Now, is there anything I can help you with darling?"

"Yes ma'am…" I hesitated slightly. "My truck broke down, a few miles down the road. I was hoping you had a phone I could use?"

"Absolutely," she said, giving me another smile before she turned her attention to Alice. "Darling, would you show Bella to the phone?"

"Sure. Come on Bella," Alice said, before she pranced off towards the back room, leaving me to follow.

_xoxoxoxox_

After getting in touch with Charlie, Alice led me back out to the main room of the gallery. I was pleasantly surprised that I hadn't gotten yelled at, but at the same time, I was fairly sure that I was going to get a stern talking to when Charlie arrived. After we were alone, of course.

"Would it be okay if I took a look at the paintings while I waited?" I asked Alice.

"Sure," she said, giving me a casual shrug as she made her way behind the front counter. I could feel her eyes on me as I made my way over to the closest wall. I paused at the third picture in the row. While the other paintings were bright and vibrant, this one was dark in contrast and sad somehow, though to me, it was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen.

It was a young man, perhaps not much older than I am, sitting at a piano, his fingers poised over the keys. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back just slightly in concentration, his mouth turned down in a frown. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. It was beautiful.

"That's Edward." I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice. She had come to stand beside me, though until she spoke, I had no idea she'd even been there. "My brother."

"This picture is… there are no words."

She gave me a soft smile. "It's Esme's favorite too. She painted this one, you know."

"Esme?" I asked, confused.

"My mother. The lady that was just out here."

"Oh. That's your mother?" I asked incredulously. "She doesn't look old enough to be your mother."

Another tinkling laugh. "I'm sorry. I forgot you aren't from here. She's my adoptive mother. She and Carlisle were unable to have children, so they took us in. There's five of us now."

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–"

"It's fine Bella," she said, giving me a sincere smile. I felt her gaze settle on me once more. "Would you do me a favor Bella?"

I turned, startled slightly. "Um… sure…?"

"On Friday, Esme is having an open house, so to speak. She's getting in a few new pieces. It's mostly going to be colleagues of Carlisle's. A few stragglers from Port Angeles too, I'm sure. Do you think you would be interested in coming?"

I wasn't sure what she had been prepared to ask me, but this was not it.

"The rest of the family will be here of course," she said, and immediately, I felt my eyes return to the portrait of her brother. Again, a blush crept onto my cheeks. "But it's usually a boring function. I wouldn't bother if I thought it wouldn't hurt Esme's feelings, but I thought if I had someone closer to my own age, that it would be more tolerable than usual."

"I would have to clear it with Charlie," I reminded her. "I don't think he'll object but after today, I can't really be sure."

I caught a smile on her face, and couldn't help but grin in return. It was infectious. "I'd be willing to bet that Chief Swan won't have a problem with it," she said, and laughed as if she'd said something funny. "But please do check with him. I would love for you to come."

Almost as if speaking about Charlie conjured him up, I heard the horn from the cruiser blare outside. I turned back to Alice. "Should I call or…?"

"I'll swing by later in the week!" She volunteered. "You aren't hard to find."

"Oh. Uh… do you want my phone number?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I know how to get in touch with you." Again, that impish smile.

"Uh… okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Don't forget to check on Friday!"

I gave her a nod and headed to the door. "Please thank your mother for me."

"Of course. I'll see you later Bella."

_xoxoxoxox_

I was pleasantly surprised with Charlie. He was able to get the truck started again, at least for long enough to get it home. And though I was sure I'd at least get a lecture, he managed to restrain himself from that as well. All in all, it had been a good day. I still hadn't gotten my curtains, but that could wait I supposed.

"Uh… dad?"

He glanced up at the sound of my voice, having just popped a bite of pizza in his mouth. He struggled to swallow the bite before he responded. "What's up?"

"Well… today… at the uh, at the gallery. I met a couple of people there."

"Oh yeah. That's Mrs. Cullen's place, isn't?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"She's a nice lady. Only met her a hand full of times, but she seems like a good woman. Her husband's a good guy too."

I felt encouraged. "Well, this Friday, they're having an open house at the gallery. Alice… er… Mrs. Cullen's daughter invited me. Do you think I could? Uh… go, I mean. Could I go?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine."

I gave him a grateful smile before I turned back to my own dinner. I was enjoying the comfortable silence when the shrill ringing of the telephone sliced through the air. "I've got it." I pushed my chair back and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did he say yes?"

It took me a moment to place the voice. "Alice?"

"Yes," was the clipped response. "Did you ask him? He said yes, didn't he?"

"Uh… yeah. It's all good. He doesn't have a problem with me going."

"Good," she responded and though I could hear the smile in her voice, she didn't seem surprised at the news. "I thought he might. Do you think you could come with me tomorrow? I'm going up to Port Angeles. I need a new outfit for Friday and I could use some company."

"Sure. I need to get a couple things anyway, and I don't know that my truck could survive the drive just yet."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then Bella."

And with that, she was gone. I looked at the phone for a moment before I shook my head and replaced it on the receiver. Definitely overzealous. But regardless, I could see that Alice was going to be quite an interesting friend to have around.


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N: So, this chapter is a little longer than the others because there was a lot I wanted to get out! I hope you enjoy it, and please remember, reviews help me write! Also, I'm currently looking for someone who would be interested in editing my story as I go. The person would (of course) get the chapters before they're posted, as well as my undying love for all eternity! If anyone is interested, please email me at Thank you! =)_

Love Story

_Chapter Three_

I paced the length of the living room, pausing only briefly to glance out the window. I thought about calling her, wondering if she had forgotten, but then realized that I didn't have her number. Damn Charlie for not investing in a caller ID. It certainly would have come in handy!

I sank down on to the couch, , dropping my head back against the cushion with a sigh. I reached for the remote, figuring I could find something on TV to occupy my thoughts until she arrived, but before I could hit the 'On' button, there was a faint knocking at the door.

I jumped off the couch, cursing inwardly when I caught my leg on the corner of the coffee table. "Hang on!" I called, trying to rub the pain away before I limped to the door.

"Hello Bella," Alice greeted cheerfully. "You _are_ awfully clumsy, aren't you?" She asked with an amused smile on her painfully beautiful face.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready to shop. I think the more important question is: Are _you_ ready?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Of course not," she said, before pausing. "Well," she amended, "maybe just a little. Yes, you will regret agreeing to come with me. But by the time Friday night rolls around, you will be kissing the ground I walk on."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to introduce you to Edward. Now come on, we've got a lot to do today."

I felt a shiver course through my body, though whether it was due to the mention of her brother or the fact that I was willingly offering myself up for a day of torture, I wasn't sure. I allowed a soft groan to escape my lips before I took a deep breath and stepped out into the chilly air before I closed the door behind me.

_xoxoxoxox_

"Did ya have fun, Bells?"

I groaned as I kicked the front door shut behind me, my feet screaming for freedom from my shoes. "There are no words," I gasped, "for how torturous that was!"

Charlie allowed a boisterous chuckle to escape from his lips. "That bad, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong! Alice is great. I had a lot of fun with her. But really…how many different pairs of shoes does one need? And accessories? Are you **kidding **me?" I flopped down on the couch, dropping my head back against the cushion.

"There's some pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry," he informed me. I lifted my head, giving him a glare.

"Please don't tell me you had pizza for dinner again." All I got in response was a sheepish grin. "Fine," I said, throwing my hands up in the air before I pushed myself to my feet. "But no more pizza for the rest of this week. Do you have any idea how bad that stuff is for you?" I asked with a scowl. I didn't wait for his response as I headed into the kitchen, though I heard him chuckling lightly from the living room.

I shook my head and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. I wasn't exactly thrilled about having pizza, but I was starving. I had just placed the plate in the microwave and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet when the shrill ring of the telephone startled me, causing me to drop the cup.

I hissed as the glass shattered and reached for the phone, eager to silence the offending sound. I heard Charlie calling for me from the living room, asking if I was okay. "I'm fine!" I called back, before I lifted the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella?" I could hear her trying to contain her amusement. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine, Alice," I responded with a sigh. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to call you about Friday. I'm going to come by and pick you up. I don't have a lot of faith in your truck," she said. "I'm not quite sure it could survive the trip out here, to be quite honest."

Immediately I was on the defensive. "Now wait a minute," I responded. "My truck's just fine! There-"

"Please just trust me on this," she said. "I'll be there at six on Friday. And if you would, please wear something blue. It will look positively lovely with your skin tone. Much better than the ugly shade of brown you wore today."

I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking at it incredulously. "Bella, please," I heard her say. Frowning, I put the phone back to my ear. "Stop pretending to be offended. This is what friends are for, right? To prevent one another from making terrible fashion decisions. Nevermind though," she responded. "I will see you at six o'clock on Friday evening."

I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could do so, I heard the dial tone in my ear. I laughed to myself as I thought about just how quirky little Alice was proving to be before I replaced the phone on the receiver. I couldn't ignore the warm feeling that spread over me as I recalled her words. _This is what friends are for, right? _Friends. I really liked the sound of that.

_xoxoxoxox_

**Friday Evening**

"You're going to wear a hole right through the carpet," Charlie complained as his eyes watched me pace back and forth, stealing glances out the front window.

"I hate waiting around for someone," I huffed as I sank down on the couch, careful not to wrinkle my skirt. As requested, I had chosen a blue sweater, one of my nicer pieces of clothing and paired it with the only skirt I owned, a knee length khaki number. I had pulled my hair up in a sleek ponytail, and though I couldn't quite bring myself to experiment with the make up that Renee had bought for me last Christmas. After all, I was attempting to go for a casual yet sophisticated look and I wasn't sure I could pull that off with my face painted up like a circus clown.

I glanced at the clock for what felt like the millionth time, and frowned. _6:01._ She's late. She told me she would be her at six o'clock. Not six-oh-one. I pushed myself to my feet once more and pulled the curtain back to get a good look. I was taken aback by that stupid, shiny Volvo sitting in front of the house. Why hadn't I heard it pull up?

I hurried to the door and pulled it open before Alice even had a chance to knock.

"Eager much?" She asked with a tinkling laugh before she peered around me to peek at my father. "Good evening, Chief Swan."

He lifted his hand in greeting, before giving me a meaningful look. "Oh. Right. Dad, this is Alice. Alice, this is my dad Charlie."

"We shouldn't be too late, Chief Swan. I imagine the open house should be over around 9:30. I'll have Bella call if we're going to be too late."

"That'll be fine Alice, thank you," Charlie responded.

"Okay, if we're done talking about Bella like she isn't even here," I ranted pointedly, "then we should probably get going. Dad, there's stuff for sandwiches in the fridge on the top shelf. No pizza," I reminded him sternly before I turned to Alice. "Let's go."

"It was nice meeting you, Alice," Charlie called out as we headed out of the house. I shook my head and turned to Alice.

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten me," I told her.

Another tinkling laugh. "Never," she responded. "I had some…_unforseen issues_ before I left the house,"  
she said cryptically. "Namely in the form of my older sister, Rosalie. But it's all been taken care of and here I am!" She eyed my ensemble as I climbed into the car. "And I'm glad to see that you took my advice. Just as I thought, the blue looks lovely on you. I'm sure _Edward _will think so too."

_xoxoxoxox_

I felt as though my heart would beat right out of my chest as we pulled into the parking lot of the gallery. I could see the silhouettes of numerous bodies through the heavily draped front windows, and I could feel my heart speed up even more.

"Bella," Alice laughed, "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. No one's going to **eat **you or anything," she said. "Honestly."

"It looks like there's a lot of people in there," I responded weakly.

"There are. And most of them are stuffy old men and women who wouldn't know good art if it bit them in the rear. The men mostly show up for their wives and the women… well, you'll understand after you see Carlisle."

I took a deep breath as I pushed the door open and stepped out of the car. I shivered involuntarily as the cold air surrounded me. Even with my heavy sweater, I felt chilled. I glanced back at Alice who apparently hadn't even noticed the way the temperature had dropped. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and hadn't so much as shivered.

"Well," Alice said, giving me a **dazzling** smile, "let's do this."

I took a deep breath as I fell into step beside her, trying to calm my trembling hands. _There's nothing to worry about,_ I chanted inwardly, having adopted it as my mantra. _There's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to-_OH!

When Alice pushed the door to the gallery open, I was immediately taken aback by exactly how many people had fit into the cramped space. Even more amazing was the fact that it didn't feel cramped at all. Though I had felt incredibly apprehensive in the parking lot, I felt all of my anxiety melt away, and a smile immediately formed on my relaxed face. I felt Alice tugging on my sweater gently, and she immediately pulled me out the trance I had apparently gone into.

"Come on," she said. "Esme will be glad to see you. And then I can introduce you to Carlisle."

Though nearly everyone in the room towered over little Alice (myself included, which trust me, was no easy feat as I was a shrimp in my own right!), she had absolutely no trouble navigating through the crowd until she located her adoptive parents.

I was immediately taken aback by the beauty that was Carlisle Cullen. I understood now what Alice had been saying about the women coming strictly for him. He was standing serenely, his arm wrapped securely around Esme's waist. His blonde hair was slicked back, giving him an old-fashioned look, though it did not detract from his beauty. Much like Esme, he looked incredibly young, way too young to be a father (even adoptive) to one, let alone five children. Alice _had_ said there were five, right? I was sure she had.

"Ah," he greeted, his voice deeper than I had expected. "You must be the famous Isabella Swan," he said, his eyes twinkling. Was that a hint of a British accent I detected? "I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Cullen," I responded.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And, if I'm not mistaken, you prefer to be called 'Bella', correct?"

"Yes sir."

"It's so nice to see you again Bella," Esme said. "I was so pleased when Alice told us you'd be joining her here tonight. I'm so very glad you could come."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," I told her sincerely.

"Are the others here yet?" Alice asked.

"Just Jasper," Esme responded. "Though I suspect it won't be long before they arrive. Perhaps while you wait, Bella would like some refreshments?" She asked, gesturing to the table near the window. "Help yourself dear," she said, giving me a maternal smile.

Following closely behind Alice, still not comfortable enough to stray far from her side, we made our way through the crowd towards the refreshment table. "Listen," she began, as I helped myself to a chocolate chip cookie, "there's something I should probably fill you in before they get here. And before I introduce you to Jasper."

"What's up?" I asked, taking a bite of the sweet dessert.

"Jasper and I… we're… well, we're kind of together. A lot of people think it's weird, but it is what it is. Rose and Emmett are together too."

Alice had filled me in briefly about her family during our shopping trip to Port Angeles, but she hadn't exactly mentioned this fact. But the thought didn't bother me. I could understand why someone would think it was weird, but after all, it's not like they were really related.

"I don't think it's weird. I _am_ glad you told me in the event you start shoving your tongue down your brother's throat and all but, it's not weird. It's not like there's any blood relation."

Her smile absolutely lit up her face and I was seriously beginning to think that no matter how much I was around Alice, I'd never get used to her unnatural beauty. "I just knew you would understand," she said, beaming at me.

She glanced up, as if someone had called her name before she turned her attention back to me. "Before the others get here, I'd like to introduce you to Jasper."

The uncomfortable feeling of my heart beating against my chest returned as we made our way through the crowd once more. This time, instead of leading me to where I had met Carlisle, she was leading me to the back of the gallery, where I knew the phone was located. "Jasper is not a fan of crowds," she said. "But he wanted to be here for Esme." She pushed the door open to the back room, and immediately, the earlier feeling of peace settled over me.

"Hello Bella."

_xoxoxoxox_

I had the distinct feeling that I was more comfortable with Jasper than he was with me. Alice had assured me that it had nothing to do with me, though I couldn't quite believe that. He had stood a good distance away from me, as if he didn't quite trust himself to get as close as Alice.

"Trust me," Alice said, "the more he's around you, the more comfortable he'll become. He's just got to er… get **used** to you."

"Is the rest of your family going to be like that?"

"Well," Alice said, turning her attention towards the door that had just opened. "I guess we're getting ready to find that out."

I followed her gaze, my breath catching as the remainder of the Cullen clan stepped into the gallery. However, I quickly realized that I was not the only one who had been shocked into shyness. It seemed that every head in the gallery turned at the same time, their eyes coming to a rest on them.

They were painfully beautiful, but at this point, I had come to expect no less. The woman (and really, that's the only way she could be described) had surpassed even lovely little Alice in her beauty. Though she (like the rest of the family) shared the pale skin and purplish bruises under her eyes, her hair was long and wavy, not to mention blonde, like Carlisle and Jasper. The biggest difference, however, was the look on her face. Her nose was turned up, as if she had smelled something foul. And when she turned her honey colored eyes on me, the look of disgust intensified. Oh boy.

I quickly looked away, to the sibling on her left. I saw the way his hand rested gently on the blonde woman's back and assumed this to be Emmett. He was big, taller than even Carlisle and Jasper, his muscles bulging under the gray sweater he wore. Though he looked like he could be a formidable opponent, the look on his face was friendly and warm.

I felt Alice nudge me so I turned to look at her, my eyes wide. "Come on," she said in a stage whisper. "I'll introduce you to Edward."

Ah, Edward. My eyes shifted back to the third newcomer. Edward. Though the painting I'd seen of him earlier in the week had been quite lifelike, it simply hadn't done him justice. His topaz colored eyes sparkled, his coppery hair in casual disarray. And unlike in the painting, he wore a crooked smile which sent my heart into spasms in my chest. He was simply breath-taking. So much, in fact, that for a moment, I think I forgot to breathe.

"Come on," Alice whispered again, nudging me. Startled, I nodded, and followed after her, once again sticking close by as we made our way through the crowd.

"Isabella Swan," she announced, grabbing my sweater and tugging me closer, "this is Emmett and Rosalie."

"You're a brave soul," Emmett announced, a grin forming on his handsome face. "Not many people would voluntarily subject themselves to a day of shopping with Alice here."

"Brave?" Rosalie asked, her nostrils flaring. "Or simply ignorant."

Oh boy. Yep, she was definitely **not** going to be the president of the Bella Swan fan club. No chance in–

"And this, Bella, is Edward."

I held out my hand dumbly, waiting for him to take it. I watched as a look of amusement formed on his beautiful face as he glanced down at my waiting hand and then back up to my face. "Er… Right," I said, lowering my hand awkwardly. "It's… it's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Though I wasn't quite sure what to expect, the reaction I got certainly wasn't it. "You have, have you?" Edward asked, his velvety voice laced with steel as he narrowed his eyes at the lovely Alice. He turned his attention back to me once more before a growl escaped his lips and he shook his head as he stalked away, murmuring under his breath as he did so.

I was sure the shock was written all over my face as I turned to Alice. "Alice I'm… what did I say?"

"You'll have to excuse him. He's incredibly moody at times. Of course, I had hoped he'd be a little more… i_n control of himself tonight_," she said through gritted teeth before her lovely smile returned. "But forget about him for now," she said. "Esme just got some lovely pieces in, and I'm sure you'd love to see them."

_xoxoxoxox_

By the time the evening had come to an end, I couldn't exactly pretend I wasn't glad. The evening had been awkward, at best. Though Carlisle and Esme had been extremely kind, and of course Alice had not left my side, I couldn't help but let my gaze wonder to Edward every so often. However, whenever I did, I was met by a scowl, met with a triumphant grin from Rosalie. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but I was under the impression I was missing something important.

Once I had Alice to myself in the car, I decided to ask her about it.

"Alice… I'm not… I got the impression that your family was less than thrilled to have me there tonight."

"That's not true, Bella. Esme told you she was glad you came. And Carlisle was absolutely delighted to meet you."

"I don't mean them and you know it. Did I… Did I do something to offend them?"

"Of course not," she said with a vehement shake of her head. "To tell you the truth Bella, they're more upset with me than they are with you. We're all… we're a very close family, Bella. Even when we were still in school, we didn't venture outside of our little circle. They're not happy that I've decided to branch out now," she said. "Truthfully, they feel a little threatened by our friendship."

I frowned at the explanation. They were threatened by our friendship? Apparently, Alice could see the look on my face because she quickly spoke once more. "There's nothing to worry about," she assured me. "It's going to take a little more time than I originally thought, but it won't be long before they absolutely love you. I promise."

There was something Alice was not telling me. I could tell. Though she kept her pretty little smile in place, it didn't quite reach her eyes. I wasn't blind. However, I knew it was a subject Alice wanted to drop. So, being the good friend that I was, decided to follow her lead and let it drop. At least for now.


	5. Chapter Four

Love Story- Chapter Four

The next couple of days passed without incident. Though I had initially been hurt by the cold reception I had received from Alice's siblings, I had done my best to push the feelings aside after several reassurances that I had done nothing wrong. Besides, I had a strong feeling that I had I truly offended her family with my presence, Alice wouldn't currently be sitting in my living room, keeping me company I suffered through page after page of wanted ads.

"This is ridiculous," I groaned. "I should have known better than to think Forks could be the answer to my problems. I can't even find a job, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, is that what you're looking for?" I tossed her a bored look, which earned a quiet giggle. "You should have said something earlier. I could have saved you hours of trouble."

"And how, exactly, would you have done that?"

"It's not exactly a secret that I don't share a passion for art with Esme. But as the younger sister, it was my duty to help out in the gallery because Rose was too busy looking in the mirror, or whatever she does all day long." I couldn't even pretend to stifle a giggle at that one. "But anyway, I had mentioned to Esme that after you got situated here with Charlie, you were probably going to be looking for a job, and suggested that perhaps you take my place."

"Alice, I couldn't possibly–"

"Trust me," she said, raising her pale hand to cut me off, "you'd be doing me a favor. It's not like we're that busy or anything, but I seriously don't know the first thing about the _medium_ used or any of those other questions that you art geeks ask. Besides, Esme would love to have you. She thinks your absolutely wonderful. What's that saying again? The best thing since sliced cheese?"

I stifled a laugh. "Bread. Best thing since sliced bread."

"Same thing," she said with a casual shrug, ripping the newspaper from my hands. "So see? Job hunt over. Problem solved."

"You're the best, Alice."

"I knew you'd say that."

_xoxoxoxox_

As I stared into the mirror in the tiny bathroom, I cursed my decision to ignore all of Renee's attempts at teaching me the art of applying make up. My hair hung limply around my shoulders, my face plain as usual. No wonder I had failed to make an impression on the Cullen siblings. With a resigned sigh, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and swept my make up supplies back into my bag. I would have to get Alice to teach me at some point, but today was not the day.

I had spoken to Esme on the phone the previous afternoon, after my conversation with Alice. She had assured me that casual attire was fine, but as I glanced at my reflection once more, I couldn't help but find my look to be severely lacking something. I had decided on a pair of nice black pants with a blue blouse. It was definitely professional, but rather boring. _Just like you,_ I thought to myself with a disgusted sigh. I shook my head before I gathered up the rest of my things and headed out of the bathroom.

After I got my toiletries put away in my bedroom, I checked the time and headed downstairs, deciding I had time for a quick bowl of cereal before I headed out. I had just poured the milk in my bowl when the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Alice?"

"Of course. Who else would it be, you silly girl? Anyway, listen, I just wanted to wish you luck today! Not that you'll need it! Everything's going to go wonderfully!"

"Er… thanks Alice."

"Also, I did call to offer up a bit of warning."

_Uh-oh. _"A warning?"

"Don't get your leggings all in a bunch. Is that how the saying goes?"

"Panties."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. That's the saying."

"Right. Anyway, the others have a habit of stopping by the gallery. I thought I should give you a heads up. I'm fairly certain you won't see much, if any, of Rosalie. But it'll be much better than the other night," she promised.

"Are you positive?"

"One of these days, Bella, you'll learn to trust what I say."

"I'll take your word for it," I responded skeptically.

"You'll see. Everything's going to be wonderful."

_xoxoxoxox_

I pulled into the gravel parking lot in front of the gallery, and I couldn't help but smile at the silver Volvo parked near the door. Alice had warned me that the others may stop by, but she hadn't said anything at all about her showing up as well.

I climbed out of the cab of the truck, and immediately pulled the jacket I'd worn around my body, shivering slightly. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the chilly Forks weather. I grabbed my bag out of the truck and then closed the door before I headed across the parking lot.

Once I opened the door, I was immediately greeted by the familiar scent of incense. I found Esme waiting for me behind the counter, a warm smile lighting her lovely face. "Welcome, darling."

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"You're doing my Alice a wonderful favor," she said with a sweet laugh. "Truthfully, I'm glad to have someone around who can appreciate all of this," she said, gesturing to the surrounding pieces of art. "Now, allow me to help you get familiar with things."

With a nod, I fell into step behind her as she made her way into the back room. "Also dear, please feel free to bring things in to help you pass the time. I'm afraid we aren't terribly busy yet, as we just opened up this gallery a few months ago. Because of that, it gets rather boring at times. We also have a computer back here that you're more than welcome to use."

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

She pushed the door open, and immediately, I froze. I had been expecting Alice, due to the fact that her vehicle had been parked out front. I had not been expecting the coppery haired Greek God that stood before me.

The last time I had seen him, he had acted as if I was nothing more than an insignificant blip on his radar. Today, however, when he turned his topaz colored eyes on me, he allowed a crooked grin to form on his lips, and for a moment, I forgot to breathe. "It's nice to see you again, Bella."

"Hello again Edward," I managed, once I remembered that air was a necessity for my lungs. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Edward?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. Apparently, not only had my lungs stopped working, but my brain had as well. I completely forgot there was a third party in the room.

"Yes, mother?"

"Would you be so kind as to get Bella acquainted with the computer system for receiving new paintings?"

"Of course," he responded, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"Wonderful. I'll be right out front if you need anything."

I watched as Esme retreated, pulling the door closed behind her. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks at the thought of being left alone with him and I cursed myself mentally. I looked up and jumped at just how close Edward was. I hadn't realized he had moved. "Jesus!"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes.

They were much lighter than they had been the other night, and the circles under his eyes were nowhere near as dark as they had been on Friday night. He was, if it was possible, even more beautiful than I remembered. _You're being stupid, Bella_, I chided myself internally. _You couldn't even hold Jacob's attention. There's no way you would ever–_

"Bella?"

_Shoot. _"I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"I asked if I had frightened you," he repeated, his sweet breath blowing gently in my face. _Wow, he's even closer than I realized. _

"N-no," I responded with a slight shake of my head.

"Good," he said, the smile having returned to his face. "I owe you an apology. I wasn't very pleasant on Friday night. I realized after the fact that I was incredibly rude. That's why I'm here, you see. When Alice informed me you would be taking her place, I knew I had to come and set things straight."

I wasn't sure what to say. He had come to see me? I felt my heart rate speed up once more, my cheeks turning an even deeper red. I hated the fact that I was so easily embarrassed. It was incredibly inconvenient.

"Do you think you would be able to forgive me? I can understand if you need time to think on it."

"No! No, of course not!"

His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand? No, you can't forgive me, or…?" He trailed off and I cursed myself once more.

"No, I mean I don't need time to think on it! Consider it forgotten."

There was that glorious smile again. If he kept this up, I was sure I'd go into heart failure. "Wonderful," he said. "Then perhaps we should get to work?"

_xoxoxoxox_

Alice had promised me first thing this morning that everything would go wonderfully for me today, and I had not been disappointed, I decided as I drove home after completing my first shift at the gallery. I could tell immediately that I was going to love working for Esme. She was funny, she was warm, and she had that maternal side of her that I don't think Renee ever mastered.

And then there was Edward. A soft sigh escaped my lips as my thoughts drifted back to Edward. He had been friendly, which was a far cry from the cold reception I had received from him Friday night. He hadn't stayed long, but he had stayed long enough that I was sure he would be featured in my dreams. I thought back to the way a simple boyish smile could completely soften his otherwise serious face. I recalled the way his hair was tousled in that perfect "Just out of bed" way that Alice herself seemed to favor.

I was so caught up in my recollection of the day, that I didn't notice at first that the truck seemed to be losing steam. It wasn't until the truck lurched to a stop that I snapped out of my daydream. I cursed inwardly, realizing that Charlie had apparently not gotten around to getting the truck looked at yet. "Stupid, unreliable piece of junk!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the steering wheel. I reached for the key and turned it once more, groaning when the engine clicked.

I reached down to unbuckle my seatbelt, growling when it wouldn't unlatch. "So much for being a good day!" I tugged desperately on the seatbelt, trying to unhook it to no avail. I glanced up at the sound of a horn blaring in the distance and checked the rear view mirror. I couldn't make out the model of the vehicle, but I saw it speeding towards me, my heart pounding in my chest.

I started tugging harder on the seatbelt, my breath catching in my throat when I realized that the vehicle was not slowing down. Surely they had to see this big hunk of junk sitting in the middle of the road, right?

"Alice?" As the vehicle grew closer, I could make out the silver color, and the shape of the vehicle I had become so familiar with over the last couple of days. It wasn't until the vehicle skidded to a stop, just feet from the back of my truck that I realized it was two passengers in the Volvo. I recognized Alice's inky black hair in the passenger seat.

"Bella!" Alice screamed after she threw the door open. "Bella, get out of the truck!"

I had never felt so relieved to see her. The driver's side door opened and my breath caught in my throat once more as Edward stepped out, hurrying to my side of the truck. Alice was already yanking the passenger side open. "Hurry up! Get out!"

"The seatbelt's stuck. What are you doing here?"

Before she could speak, I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye, the blue tanker truck swerved dangerously from one lane to the other. My eyes widened as I tried again to pull the seatbelt free. "Alice! Alice, I can't get the seatbelt unlatched!"

The truck was coming closer. I had no idea how fast the tanker was moving, but it was getting closer and closer with each passing second. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact as the truck continued to pick up speed.

"Edward!"

I heard the panic in Alice's voice just as clear as anything before the sound of screeching metal reached my ears. _This is it._

I felt a steely grip wrap around my arm and yank me roughly from the cab of the truck before all the air was pushed violently out of my lungs as something hard slammed against my body, forcing me away from the truck literally seconds before the tank slammed into it.

I watched in horror as the truck rolled several times before being bursting into flames. In the distance, I could hear the screams begin, and it wasn't until I felt a pair of cold hands force me to the ground that I realized the screaming was me.

The mangled cab of the tanker truck was on it's side in the ditch, while the tank was on it's side across the road. I could vaguely hear the voices of my saviors, my angels, though I couldn't make out what they were saying. It wasn't until I heard the purr of the engine as the Volvo came to life that I realized Alice was pulling away.

"Alice! Alice!"

"Bella, I need you to listen to me!" The velvet voice was urgent and I tried desperately to focus on the topaz eyes I'd been daydreaming about. "That's it. Focus on me." I could feel his hands cup my face gently, though his hands were hard and cold. "You climbed out the back window of the truck. Say that, Bella. Say it now." His sweet breath blew, once more against my face, making it difficult to breathe. "Say it Bella!" He urged.

"T-the window of the truck."

"That's right. Help is on it's way. But you climbed out of the back window of the truck."

"The… the back window…" It was becoming increasingly difficult to think clearly. In the distance, I could hear the scream of the sirens.

"You're safe now," he promised, crushing me against his chest. "You're safe."

"Edward…"

"No," he said firmly. "The back window of the truck. Say it again."

"The… Edward…" And that was the last thing I remembered as the blackness settled around me.

_A/N: So, how's that for a cliffhanger? Haha. Though the events of the story are different than Twilight, I liked the idea of Edward literally saving Bella's life. So I borrowed that, with a slightly different twist. That's going to help me lead into how Bella figures out exactly what the Cullen's are. As always, reviews are wonderful =)_


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N: First of all, I want to thank those of you that continue to leave me reviews. You have no idea what your encouraging words mean to me! And see what I mean about them helping me write? An update already! I'm not particularly thrilled with this chapter, but this is what I view as the turning point. It's only a matter of time before Bella realizes exactly what the heck is going on with those strange but lovable Cullens! _

_That being said, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Halloween! Stay **safe**! It's probably going to be a couple of days before I'm able to update again, as I have a class coming up this weekend, but I promise you, I'm going to try my hardest to get something out ASAP. As always, **reviews rock my socks!**  
_

Love Story

Chapter Five

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of the incessant beeping cut through the darkness. I longed to reach over and silence the shrill noise, but I simply didn't have the energy. I tried to force my tired eyes open, a groan escaping my lips as the bright light assaulted my eyes.

I blinked several times, trying desperately to clear my blurred vision. My body ached with every breath I took. I tried to lift my hand to brush the sleep out of my eyes when a sharp pain shot through my side, causing me to cry out.

"Bella?" In an instant, Charlie was at my side, his face tired and worn. "Oh God, Bella. Try not to move baby. I'll get the doctor."

Another cry tore from my throat as the pain intensified from the very tips of my hair to the tips of my toes. Everything hurt. I watched as Charlie rushed from the room. He wasn't gone for long before he turned, Dr. Cullen in tow.

"Dad?"

"I'm here baby. Stay real still Bells. Everything's okay now. You're safe."

_"You're safe now," he promised, crushing me against his chest. "__**You're safe.**__"_

"Oh my God. Oh God. The truck. The tanker… oh God, Charlie! Charlie, what happened to the driver of the other truck?"

"Bella, please. Keep still."

"No!" I screamed, shaking my head furiously. "What happened to the driver of the other truck?" I could feel myself growing more hysterical as the seconds ticked by. A set of cool fingers settle against my jaw, forcing me to look into a set of topaz eyes.

"Isabella," Carlisle said firmly. "Focus on me." The familiar words rang through my ears, immediately calming me. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. "There's a good girl," he said, a smile softening his features. "I need you to remain calm."

Per his instructions, I settled back against the pillows, my heart still pounding in my chest. "Very good Bella," he praised, releasing my chin. "It's almost time for your medicine, but I'm going to have to ask what happened. Are you clear on any details of the accident?"

_"Bella, I need you to listen to me!" The velvet voice was urgent and I tried desperately to focus on the topaz eyes I'd been daydreaming about. "That's it. Focus on me." I could feel his hands cup my face gently, though his hands were hard and cold. "You climbed out the back window of the truck. Say that, Bella. Say it now." His sweet breath blew, once more against my face, making it difficult to breathe. "Say it Bella!" He urged._

"The… the back window," I whispered, my voice weak. "I climbed out of the back window. The truck cut out in the road and… the… the tanker truck…"

I watched as Carlisle's eyes studied me hard before he nodded. "Thank you Bella. I'm going to send the nurse in to give you some more medication for the pain."

I tried to nod, but couldn't bring myself to do so. I watched as the two men shared a meaningful look before Carlisle left the room. Charlie sank into the seat beside me, reaching tentatively for my hand. I didn't pull away, unable to even summon enough energy to be embarrassed by the gesture.

"I should have gotten your truck checked out," he said, his voice a horrified whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't dad. I'm fine."

The pretty nurse entered the room, breaking the moment. "Are you ready for your medicine sweetie?"

She didn't wait for me to answer before she inserted the medicine into the IV already in my hand. Almost immediately, I felt my eyelids drooping.

"I love you Bella."

Those were the last words I heard before I drifted into darkness once more.

_xoxoxoxox_

The final diagnosis was 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and various bumps and bruises. The most impressive, however, was the seatbelt bruise that stretched across my chest. Armed with enough pain medication to sedate a horse, I was released the morning after my accident, with strict instructions from Carlisle to take it as easy as possible.

Of course, as I slid into the front seat of Charlie's police cruiser, I was well aware that recovery was going to be anything but easy. Tears sprang to my eyes as Charlie carefully maneuvered the seatbelt around my body, until he positioned it so the chest strap rested behind my back. "The lap belt should be alright until we get home," he said.

"Thank you," was my murmured response. He headed around the cruiser and climbed into the driver seat. As we drove the short distance from the hospital to our home, I was painfully aware of every bump, every dip in the road as it jarred my aching body.

I had never been so happy to see the house as I was when Charlie turned onto our street. I squinted my eyes as the silver Volvo parked in front of our house came into view. Truth be told, though I had been unconscious for the majority of my hospital stay, I had been hurt that Alice hadn't been by to see me. There was so much I needed to know. I couldn't pretend I wasn't happy to see that stupid car parked there, waiting for me.

"Looks like you have company," Charlie grumbled, somewhat disapprovingly. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'll be fine."

As Charlie pulled into the driveway, I spotted them, perched on our front porch like two beautiful statues carved out of stone. They were both still, their faces grim until the car came to a stop.

"Who's that with her?"

"That's Edward," I responded. Even though pain was coursing through my body, my stomach gave a pleasurable squirm at the sight of him. "Her brother."

He cocked an eyebrow in my direction as he reached down to unhook his seatbelt. "They sure don't look old enough to have kids that age."

"They're adopted dad. And I don't think it's a subject they like to discuss, so please don't say anything. Act normal, okay?"

"Hey, hey! No need to get defensive. It was just an observation," he said, throwing his hands up in defensive. I didn't miss the skeptical look he threw in Edward's direction. He shook his head before he climbed out of the car and came around to the passenger side to help free me from the seat.

"Hello Chief Swan," Alice greeted from her place on the porch.

Charlie waved in greeting as he pulled my door open. My trembling hands were already working on unhooking the seatbelt before I managed to free myself. I cringed as I leaned forward slightly so Charlie could pull the belt from behind my body.

"You want the couch or you want to try and make it up the steps to your room?"

"My room would probably be best. The bathroom would be closer," I reminded him.

"Fair enough. Let's get you inside and into bed."

With a nod, I accepted his help in climbing out of the car and making those first torturous steps across the front yard to the porch steps.

"I hope it's okay we stopped by, Chief Swan. My father let us know Bella was being released. We were terribly worried when we heard what happened. We won't stay long," she promised.

His eyes lingered on Edward, who still had not said a word before he turned his gaze back to Alice. "That's fine," he said with a nod. He pulled his keys from his pocket before he slid the key into the front door, turning the lock. He gestured for Alice and Edward to step in before he helped me in carefully.

Climbing the steps took longer than it should take any human being, and each step sent a new wave of pain through my body. It was excruciating.

I sank down onto the bed, my side absolutely throbbing.

"Bells… We should probably… uh, get you into something more comfortable," Charlie suggested, reminding me that I was still in the same clothes I had left the house in yesterday afternoon. My eyes widened in embarrassment, my cheeks burning red.

"I–"

"Perhaps I could help with that," Alice volunteered, relief flooding through me at the thought. Charlie, too, visibly relaxed as he offered a grateful nod in Alice's direction.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said, his eyes turning back to Edward once more, who I suspected was barely suppressing a smile.

"I'll be right outside the door," he said, his eyes boring into mine.

Once Alice and I were alone, I narrowed my eyes at her. "How come you didn't come see me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bella," she chided. "You needed your rest." She reached forward, removing my sling carefully. "Besides, the answers to the questions you have for me are not appropriate for… that specific atmosphere. Too many eyes and ears."

"Could you BE any more cryptic?"

"Relax. You'll get your answers."

Though the process of getting changed was particularly painful, I felt much better once I was dressed comfortably in my favorite sweats. With Alice's help, I got situated on the bed, several pillows propped up behind my back, before she brought Edward back into the room.

He took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room while she perched herself on the edge of my bed. "Now," she said, "I believe you have some questions?"

"I… why did I lie for you?"

"There are… circumstances that made that necessary, Bella. It would not have been ideal had we been discovered at the scene of your accident. We like to fly under the radar, so to speak, and we felt that our presence would have perhaps sparked an interest in our family."

"What do you mean by circumstances? You can't be fugitives on the run from the law or anything! Charlie would be all over that."

That sweet, musical laugh escaped from Alice. "Of course we aren't on the run from the law, silly girl"

"Alice told you, if I am not mistaken, that we are a close family. We don't take kindly to outsiders, Bella.  
We are… quite different."

"Plenty of people are anti-social," I responded with a roll of my eyes. "That doesn't make you different at all. You've apparently never attended a school for the arts."

They shared a look at my expense. "Perhaps we should have done this when she wasn't quite so doped up on medication?" Alice suggested.

"No, I think it's probably better this way. Maybe we should give her some more before we continue?"

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about me like I'm not here?"

Another look. "Bella…" Alice hesitated, reaching for my hand. I shivered at the touch. She was so cold. "Ask me how we knew where to find you."

"How?"

"We aren't… normal, Bella."

"Neither am I," I responded. "I like ketchup on my macaroni and cheese. I don't like Christmas. I don't look forward to birthdays. What does being normal have to do with anything?"

She looked at Edward helplessly. He got up and crossed the room, kneeling beside me, taking my hand from Alice's grasp.

"Why are you so cold?"

"If you decide, after we have shared our secret, that you want nothing more to do with us, we will leave in peace and refrain from contacting you again. The only thing we request is that you keep this to yourself. It could be incredibly dangerous to us all if you choose to share this with _anyone._"

"Edward," I whispered. "Please just tell me what's going on."

"I need you to swear it to me, Bella."

"Okay, okay! I swear! Just please…"

"I saw you," Alice said quietly.

"What?"

"Have you ever had…Oh, how do I put it? Have you ever had a…a strong feeling that something was going to happen and then it actually did?"

"Once or twice. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I see things, Bella. Before they happen."

"So what are you? Like a psychic or something?"

A sad smile formed on her pretty lips. "Something like that. I see… flashes of things to come. But it's not always the most reliable thing, if that makes sense. My… visions, as we call them, rely heavily on the decisions that the… subjects of my visions make. Nothing is set in stone."

"So you say you saw me?"

"When you made your decision to come to Forks," she affirmed with a nod. "It didn't make sense to me then. I had never met you, there was no reason for my vision."

"What does… what does that mean?" Another look was shared between the siblings.

"We aren't sure yet. But there's a reason you were brought back to Forks, Bella. We just haven't figured out that reason yet."

"Have we overwhelmed you yet?" Edward asked, his head cocked slightly to the side as he observed my face.

"Strangely enough…no. But why are you telling me this?"

"I believe that your future, however cloudy it may be right now, is somehow connected with ours. But there are certain things you have to understand about our family."

"Certain things like what?"

"Bella, we–"

Before she could say another word, Edward was on his feet, his hand gripping Alice's shoulder. "Charlie's on his way up the stairs. It's going to have to wait."

Sure enough, Charlie's heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs, signaling his ascent. I made no attempt to cover the groan that escaped at his impending interruption. _Damn you, Charlie! _I thought maliciously.

"Tomorrow Bella," Alice promised, her topaz eyes boring into my plain brown ones. "Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter Six

Love Story- Chapter Six

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading, and I hope you guys will continue to do stuff! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had a motorcycle class this weekend that had me pretty well tied up. And not to brag or anything, but I __**finally **__got my motorcycle license, so go me!_

_Anyway, I apologize for any typos you may see. I wrote this chapter last night while working the midnight shift, and I wanted to get it typed up and posted before I went to bed for those of you that have been waiting! I hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews are love!_

Love Story

_Chapter Six_

Though the sunlight streamed in through my bedroom window illuminating everything it touched, i did not have a good feeling about today.

I had not slept well, despite the ample medication that coursed through my system, as my conversation with the Cullen siblings continuously replayed through my mind.

From the first moment I had laid my eyes on Alice Cullen in that wonderful little gallery, I had known something was different; something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I was further convinced upon meeting the rest of her family, but truth be told, it really didn't matter. I had known Alice just a few short weeks, but there was one thing I knew for certain: she was the best friend I had ever had.

Yesterday, during our intense conversation, there had been a longing in Alice's eyes, as if she had been pleading with me to understand her "secret". She had looked worried as she explained to me that she had had visions. Perhaps she had been waiting for me to run screaming in the opposite direction? Of course, not that it would have been possible for me to do so in my present condition. Had anyone else informed me that they had had these so called "visions", I probably would have screamed for Charlie to get an emergency petition form and have them committed to the nearest loony bin.

But how else would I still be alive had she been making the whole thing up? The fact that I was still alive and (mostly) well was a testament to the fact that she must be speaking the truth, no matter how strange or hard to swallow the truth was. Because really, the fact remained that I should have been dead. I had seen what the tanker truck had done to my old rusted piece of tin. In my opinion, Alice Cullen could have been the freakin' boogeyman and it wouldn't change the fact that she had saved my life.

"Hey Bells?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Charlie's voice. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I had not heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like I was almost run over by a truck?" I attempted to joke feebly, offering a weak smile. "No, I'm okay. Still hurting pretty bad, but much better than yesterday."

He hesitated slightly. "I just got a call from the station. They're going to need me to come in for a few hours. You think you'll be okay here alone or…?" He trailed off.

"I'll be okay," I assured him. "Alice is supposed to come over though, so leave the front door unlocked, okay?"

"Sure thing kiddo," he crossed the floor to my bed, where I laid propped up against my pillows. He removed the cordless phone from his back pocket, pressing it into my hand. "I shouldn't be too long. Call me if you need anything and I can be here in five."

"I will dad."

"Oh… and Bells?"

"Hm?"

Another hesitation. "Do me a favor and call your mom. She swore if she hadn't heard from you today, she was on the next flight out here to give you a piece of her mind for scaring her."

I allowed a groan to escape from my lips. "Daaad," I whined, "did you really have to call mom?"

"Sorry kiddo. We parents have to stick together like that."

"Ugh," I responded with a roll of my eyes. "Get out of here before I find something to throw at you." As he headed out of my room and back down the stairs, I heard the distinct sound of him chuckling. With a shake of my head and a resigned sigh, I punched the "on" button and dialed the familiar number, preparing myself for Renee's hysterics.

_xoxoxoxox_

It took me well over an hour and a half of pleading before I had been able to convince Renee that yes, I was fine and no, she didn't need to fly out. Though I missed my something terribly, I knew how much she detested Forks, and really, I was making out just fine. There was no need to her to make herself miserable at my expense.

With a glance towards my clock, I scowled when I realized just how late it was getting. Alice had promised me that she would be over, as there were still a million questions I had for her. Morning was nearly over, and I had yet to hear from her. What the hell was the deal?

My scowl deepened as I turned the phone on once more and dialed the number that Alice had given me. I was prepared to hang up the phone after the third ring when a vaguely familiar voice answered the phone. Though clearly feminine, it was slightly deeper than Alice's voice and much gruffer than dear, sweet Esme's.

"Hello?"

"Er…Rosalie? Hi… this is Bella Swan. It uh… is Alice around?" I could just picture the leggy blonde rolling her eyes.

"No," she responded curtly.

"Oh…" I faltered slightly. "Do you know when she might be back?"

"Yes."

Okay. This wasn't exactly going as planned. "Okay. Do you think you could have her call me when she gets in?"

"Maybe," was the clipped reply. There was a pause before she spoke once more, her melodic voice transformed into a fierce growl. "Do us all a favor and leave us alone. Don't call here again."

My mouth opened and closed dumbly, unable to form a coherent response before the line was disconnected. I felt the tears well up behind my eyelids, my face stinging as though I'd just been slapped. I lowered the phone, and settled back on my bed, pulling the covers up, feeling more than I had since coming to Forks.

_xoxoxoxox_

It was with Charlie's help, much to my embarrassment, that I was able to wash my greasy hair in the kitchen sink. True, he'd gotten more shampoo on his shirt than in my hair, but it was the thought that counted. I knew that with my injured shoulder, there would be no way I'd be able to lift my arm to even wash my own hair, so I was grateful for the help… even if it came in the form of my father.

The sun had set over Forks, blanketing the town in darkness. Due to the fact that it had been a sunny day, the night seemed even darker than usual.

I had managed to sit through dinner with Charlie, a particularly painful affair, given that he'd decided to try his hand at cooking. It wasn't long afterwards, however, before the painkillers in my system began to work their magic and I escaped to my room.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when I heard it. There was a faint tapping sound coming from my window. I forced my tired eyes open, trying to focus on the sound.

I glanced int he direction of the window, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I did so. From my position on the bed, I could see the tree limbs swaying, scraping against the side of the house as the wind danced through them. The stupid street light was shining directly in my room, bathing my bed in it's pale white light. With a sigh, I pushed myself up carefully.

I crossed the room slowly, stumbling slightly. I grabbed a hold of the curtains, intent on pulling them closed when I noticed the pale face staring back at me and the long nimble fingers poised at the window, as if ready to strike.

"Oh!" I moaned, my breath catching in my throat as my best friend's brother stared back at me, perched gracefully on a tree limb outside my window. My uninjured hand shook slightly as I fumbled with the latch, before managing to force the stupid thing open. "Edward?" I asked dumbly. Perhaps I had overdosed on those painkillers and was having a wonderful hallucination.

He motioned for me to step back and in one swift motion, he'd leapt from the tree limb into my room, landing as gracefully as a cat. I cringed slightly at the soft thump, afraid the noise had woken Charlie. Almost as if reading my mind, a smile crossed his beautiful face before he spoke.

"Relax. He's still asleep."

Per his instructions, I relaxed visibly before I moved to shut the window. The chilly night air swept over me, causing me to shiver. It wasn't until the window was firmly latched that I realized it was his cool breath on the back of my neck that was giving me chills.

Whirling to face him, I tried to keep my voice light. "What are you doing lurking outside my window, Edward?" I asked, trying to ignore the goosebumps that dotted my bare arms. "You could have broken your neck climbing up that stupid tree!"

Though I knew it was strange that he had come, I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but relief. I had been afraid, especially after the strange phone call with Rosalie, that the two siblings that regretted in sharing their secret with me. It relieved me to see him standing here, confirming that there had been no second thoughts.

"I wanted to see you," he said casually.

The declaration sent my heart into uncomfortable spasms. I tried desperately to keep my voice from wavering. "As touched as I am by that, you could have come by today like Alice said you would. You know… like a normal person?"

"Ah," he said, his grin widening. "But I already told you. I'm. Not. Normal." As he punctuated each word, he moved even closer.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I repeated, my voice trembling under his intense gaze.

"I can't seem to stay away from you Bella."

"You did a pretty good job of it today." Oh God. Was I whining? It sure sounded like it. Perhaps even pouting, too.

He allowed a chuckle to rumble from his chest. "Circumstances completely out of my control."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you happen to notice the weather today?"

"What are you talking about? It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and–"

"Exactly. Like I said, not normal."

"Oh… do you have a weird skin condition or something? There was a boy back in Arizona who had that. He was allergic to the sun or something."

Another laugh rumbled from deep within him. "Something that like."

I shivered as his cold hands gripped my arms gently, pushing me into a sitting position on the bed, before he took a seat beside me. "You're so cold."

He offered a shrug. "It's a chilly evening."

I sat for a moment, staring at my hands before I spoke again. "I uh… I called your house today," I informed him, cringing slightly at the memory.

His eyes darkened, his mouth twisted down into a frown. "I heard about that. That's another reason why I'm here," he responded through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened. Had I offended him by doing so? What that why he was here? To give me a telling off? Oh crap. "I'm really, _really _sorry for calling Edward. Alice gave me the number so I thought it would be okay if–"

He held his pale, white hand up to silence me. "I'm not mad with you, you silly girl. On the contrary, I'm quite sorry that Rosalie spoke to you like she did. I assure you, it will **not** happen again."

The silence enveloped us once mored. I could feel his gaze, studying my face. A blush crept onto my cheeks. I shivered as his ice cold finger grazed my cheekbone, my heart thumping painfully in my chest.

"I should go," he said softly. "You need your rest. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for intruding like this Isabella. I…" he paused, "I just couldn't wait until morning."

I stood as he did, watching as he made his way across the room to the window. I followed after him, grabbing his solid arm in my hand. "Wait!" I faltered as he turned his topaz eyes on me. "Um… at least use the front door!"

Another laugh. He reached out, stroking my cheek gently. "Sleep well, Isabella," he said quietly, all traces of amusement gone from his eyes. I watched helplessly as he opened the window, willing him silently to stay, just a little longer.

My breath caught in my throat once more as he leapt, disappearing from sight. I ran to the window, my eyes searching the ground below.

"Edward?" I called. "Edward?" There was a hint of desperation in my voice. I opened my mouth to call for him once more when I heard his musical laughter in the distance. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, I shut the window and moved to close the curtains before I decided better of it. _Just in case,_ I thought, making sure to leave the window unlatched as well. I stumbled wearily over to the bed and sank down on the soft mattress.

My eyes wandered over to the nightstand where my pain pills rested, seemingly taunting me.

_Wow,_ I thought with a shake of the head. _If I'm going to have these interactive hallucinations, I don't think I ever want to come off of this medication._


	8. Chapter Seven

_A/N: I am not happy with this chapter at all. I don't think it came out exactly like I'd wanted, but it was necessary to get the story rolling. Hopefully you (my lovely readers) will still love me anyway! As always, reviews are love! _

_Chapter Seven_

As I replayed the scene from the previous night, I still wasn't 100% sure that it had actually taken place. It just didn't make sense to me.

_"I just can't seem to stay away from you Bella," _he'd told me. Even now, just remembering the words, it sent a shiver through me, which of course, brought a new memory to the surface. I recalled how his ice cold hands felt against my flushed skin as he trailed a finger across my cheek. I closed my eyes at the memory, savoring it in my mind.

I forced my eyes open as the shrill ringing of the telephone snapped me out of my reverie. I leaned back in the kitchen chair, reaching for the phone before I pulled it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Did you miss me yesterday?"

"Alice!" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. "What the heck happened to you? I thought you were supposed to come over!"

"Long story," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I knew you wouldn't be too upset of course, otherwise, I wouldn't have gone."

"Gone where?"

"Like I said… it's a long story. But enough about that for right now. I already know the answer, but I figured I'd go through the motions just as well and ask anyway: Bella, what are your plans for the day?"

"Uh… I have none?"

"Good," she said, the smile evident in her voice. "I'll be over in a half an hour. Be ready."

And like that, before I even had the opportunity to say goodbye, the line had been disconnected. As I returned the phone to it's receiver, I couldn't help but wonder if my late-night guest would be joining Alice today.

Deciding I should at least try and make myself somewhat presentable, I placed my cereal bowl in the kitchen sink to be washed at a later time before I headed (slowly, of course) up the stairs to the bathroom. I was glad Charlie had decided that I could take care of myself enough to return to work. I knew if he was around, I wouldn't get any answers.

It was a painful process getting myself undressed so that I could step under the steady stream of hot water. Though I initially cringed as the water droplets rained down on my back, I allowed a content groan to escape my lips as I relaxed. It had been days (as disgusting as that was) since I had been afforded this luxury. I had forgotten just how amazing it was.

I still couldn't lift my arm enough to be able to wash my hair, but I figured the job Charlie had done the previous night would suffice enough for the present. Perhaps I could convince him to help me again tonight.

Reluctantly, I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping my body carefully with the fluffy white towel, feeling a million times better now that I was clean and refreshed. I groaned when I realized I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes with me. With a resigned sigh, I left the steamy comfort of the bathroom and padded down the hall to my bedroom.

As I pushed the door open, a scream escaped my lips as the pale paced figure stood from the rocking chair in the corner. My wet foot slipped on the hardwood floor as I jumped back, trying to put as much space as possible between me and the intruder, and I felt the familiar sensation of falling.

She moved faster than I had ever seen a human move as she crossed the room, her strong, cold hands gripping my arms to keep me from hitting the floor. My injured arm screamed in protest, but I couldn't bring myself to cry out in pain. My heart was still in my throat from the initial shock of finding her here.

"Alice! Oh! What are–? How?"

She rolled her eyes as she released me. She crossed the room to my dresser and pulled my undergarments out of the top shelf before she held them out to me. "You need my help getting your shirt on. I figured it would be best if I just met you up here. I didn't think you exactly wanted to flash Edward."

"Edward? Is he…?"

"In the living room," she said with a shake of her head. "I swear," she said, a scowl darkening her pretty face. "He insisted on coming with me. Somehow though, you don't seem to mind it," she said, cocking her eyebrow skeptically before she turned her back so I could at least get partially dressed.

"Speaking of Edward," she continued, speaking pointedly. "How was your midnight visit with him?" Though she wasn't looking at me, my face flushed rapidly. I didn't dignify her question with a response as I pulled my bra and panties on. "You can't hide anything from me Isabella Swan. Don't forget that," she warned.

I frowned at the sharp tone of her voice. "I didn't exactly invite him here Alice," I reminded her. "But then again, you should already know that."

She turned to face me, her stony face softening. "I'm not accusing you anything Bella," she promised. "And I'm sorry for making it seem like I am. I guess I'm just… I just want you to have all the information before you continue down this path."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way your eyes lit up when I mentioned Edward. I can't say I blame you, of course, but there are things you have to understand first."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter though," I said softly. "I'll never be… he's so… he's so perfect, Alice. There's no way I could hold his attention."

A sad smile crossed her lips. "You already have it. All of it."

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest at her declaration. What was she saying, exactly? Edward Cullen? Interested in me?

"More like… obsessed," she supplied. "But just…don't encourage it yet Bella. I couldn't bare it if you decided that this was all too much for you. It would crush him, though he would pretend otherwise."

I frowned. "Alice, as much as I love you, you're really starting to drive me crazy with just how ridiculously cryptic you are. Could you please just spill the beans and let me out of the dark here?"

"That's why I'm here."

_xoxoxoxox_

With Alice's help, I managed to look somewhat human again. She helped me dress, choosing my favorite blue sweater to pair with the jeans she'd decided on. After I was fully clothed, she pulled me into the bathroom to help dry my hair before she pulled it back for me in a beautiful French Braid, a feat I would not have been able to accomplish even if both of my arms worked.

It wasn't until she deemed me 100% acceptable that we headed down the stairs, my heart thumping loudly as we approached the living room. I was sure everyone within a ten-mile radius heard the noise. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I followed Alice into the living room.

He was simply breathtaking. He sat, as still as a statue, on the couch, a smile lighting his pale features as we came into view. "You look as though you're feeling better."

"Eh," I said with a dismissive tone. "I don't know about better, but I definitely feel human again."

I didn't miss the way he winced at my words. I frowned slightly, turning back towards Alice, but she merely shook her head. He stood from the couch and crossed the room, coming to stand in front of me. "That color blue looks lovely on you," he commented, fingering the material at my shoulder. Another glance at Alice. _So much for not encouraging anything_, I thought grimly.

"Thank you," I responded softly, a smile touching my lips. "Should we sit or…?" I trailed off, unsure of what to expect. The way Alice had been talking upstairs, she was about to pull the rug out from under me with whatever it was she was going to reveal. I wasn't the most stable of people on my own two feet, so I figured I should probably be seated to risk further damaging my already injured body.

"Actually," Alice said, eying Edward meaningfully, "would you be opposed to accompanying us to our home?"

I hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I get the distinct impression from Rosalie that I'm not exactly welcomed there and I would hate to piss her off. She doesn't seem like the type of person you want to anger."

Edward's eyes darkened once more at the mention of his sister. "Rosalie will not be there," he promised. "We addressed that fact before we left today. And I promise you, though Rosalie may not welcome you with open arms, you will **always** be welcome in our home."

Alice nodded her agreement and really, I couldn't argue. I was curious, naturally, to see where they lived. If their home was anything like the gallery that Esme maintained, I was sure it would be a sight to behold. "Then I suppose that sounds lovely."

Following behind Edward, Alice and I headed out of the house, with Alice pulling the door shut behind her. She linked her arm through mine as we descended the stairs, following Edward's path to the Volvo. "Alice?" I said hesitantly.

"Hm?" She turned her sad, topaz eyes on me.

Another hesitation. "You're the best friend I've ever had. I know you're worried about this… about whatever it is, but there's nothing that's going to change that."

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I hope you're right."

"Well… what about your visions?" I asked, feeling silly at the question, as Edward held the door open for me. I climbed into the back seat, surprised when Alice joined me.

"My visions, as I told you yesterday, are not set in stone. They are based on the decisions that are made. It appears that you take the news relatively well, but in the event that you make the decision that this is all too much for you… well, I can't see that until it happens."

"Sounds frustrating," I commiserated.

"You really have no idea. I'm not used to this at all, this feeling of uncertainty. No one ever bets against me, on anything. But this… well, I really have no idea how it's going to turn out."

"You know you could just get it over with and blurt it out, right?"

A tinkling laugh. "If I wanted to send you into shock, I might have considered it."

"It can't be that bad."

"Not bad, per say. Just… very strange."

With a sigh, I sank back in the seat, my eyes facing forward. I felt as though I was being stared at, and my eyes met Edward's in the rear view mirror. He didn't so much as flinch at the fact I caught him staring, however when I refused to look away, he lowered his eyes to the road once more.

The ride to the Cullen residence was quiet. Poor Alice seemed to be completely lost in her thoughts and Edward… well, suffice it say he was nowhere near as friendly as he'd been last night in my room. I frowned at the thought. Perhaps he was thinking better of his… Er, attraction to me. Had he noticed just how painfully plain I truly was? It was even more pronounced in the presence of him and his family.

_You couldn't even hold Jacob's attention Bella_, my mind taunted. _Surely you remember how quickly he tired of you. There's no way it would be any different with Edward. _My heart thudded painfully at the thought. Jacob, as striking as he had been, could in no way compare to the absolute beauty of Edward Cullen.

_But maybe it could be different with Edward?_ I argued hopefully.

_It could, but it won't. Stop trying to fool yourself. You'll never be anything but ordinary. _

I shook my head as I rid myself of the thoughts, banishing them to farthest corner of my mind. I had been so wrapped up in my musings that I hadn't even realized the car had come to a stop. It wasn't until Alice's cold hand grazed mine.

"We're here."

My first impression of the outside of the house was that this was something you only saw in catalogs. It certainly didn't belong in a dingy town like Forks, and yet here it was. It was large, possibly three floors, and there were more windows than I could count. Which really, didn't make sense. What had happened to that pesky sun allergy?

Before I could open my mouth to ask, Edward had climbed out of the driver's seat and was holding the door open. He lifted the seat and held out his hand to help me. I shivered at the touch. I didn't think I'd ever get used to just how cold they were.

Alice climbed out behind me and linked her arm through mine once more. She had a steely grip on me, as if she was afraid I would bolt through the trees. She shared a look with Edward as we crossed the driveway towards the front porch.

Though the outside was beautiful, it couldn't even hold a candle to the inside. It was even more spacious that I had imagined. The outside had given the impression of an old home, though the inside was completely modernized, with updated furniture. It appeared as though it had been pulled from a page of a designer catalog.

"Please," Edward said, gesturing towards the plush couch. "A proper tour will be given later," he promised.

With a nod, I allowed myself to be pulled in the direction of the couch. I sank down, clasping my hands in my lap. I watched as he crossed the room, moving to stand with his back to me. Through his shirt, I could see the muscles of his shoulders tense as he gazed, unseeing, out the window. "Perhaps it would be best if Jasper joined us?"

"No," Alice said with a shake of her head. "It wouldn't be safe for her. He's… not himself today," she said mysteriously, though Edward seemed to understand.

"Alice," I pleaded. "Please cut all the mysterious crap. I need to know what's going on." She didn't seem to hear me. Her entire body had gone rigid, her eyes having rolled back into her head. "Alice?" I asked, shaking her gently. No response. Was she seizing or something? I didn't know anything about CPR, but this is what I imagined a seizure to look like!

Almost as quickly as it had come, the moment had passed, and Alice relaxed visibly. She blinked, clearing her eyes, before she turned her attention to Edward. Though she didn't speak, he nodded and turned, his eyes dark.

"What's going on here?"

"There are many names for what we are, Bella. We're not exactly sure where the… first of our kind originated nor where the myths got their start."

"The first of your kind? Myths? I'm… I'm not sure I'm following you."

He hesitated. "I don't know if I'm even doing this right. I feel as though it would be best to just come out and say it, but I'm not sure you would even believe me. There are a ridiculous amount of stories that have accumulated over the years, all of them grossly misrepresenting our kind."

I sat, as still as a statue, as I'd seen them do time again. I wasn't comprehending what he was trying to say, but I was desperate for him to continue, so I didn't interrupt.

"Most of the time," Alice piped up, "our kind is painted as cape wearing, coffin sleeping beings who turn into bats. As if we didn't have better taste than that. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those terrible high collared capes."

"Wait a minute. What?"

Edward glared at Alice, clearly not amused by her rambling. "You'll have to forgive Alice," he said with a shake of her head. "She hasn't had quite as long as I have to perfect her tact."

"Bella," Alice hesitated, her eyes pleading with mine. "Do you… are you understanding what it is we're trying to tell you?"

"I… I know what it _sounds _like you're trying to tell me, but everything in my brain is screaming that I'm absolutely crazy for even thinking it."

"We are not the… horrific monsters that history has painted us out to be," Alice said quietly. "Not to say that there are not those out there that follow the traditional path set by our creators. But there are some who choose to… abstain from that particular lifestyle."

"That's not to say that we aren't dangerous," Edward snarled, flashing his pearl white teeth at his sister. "The incredible strength alone is enough to…" he trailed off, shuddering at the thought. "And there's still… the temptation."

"So basically," I said, trying to wrap my brain around the information I'd just given, "what you're telling me is that you're both centuries old creatures who, contrary to popular belief, do **not** change into bats or wear the tacky high collared capes. Have I got all of that down?"

"Basically," Alice responded with a nod, seemingly relieved. "And I must say Bella, you're handling this much better than I was able to foresee."

"And what exactly do you er… eat? I'm assuming you aren't going around, picking off humans or else I wouldn't still be sitting here."

A tinkling laugh erupted from the pixie like woman. "We like to refer to ourselves as vegetarians. Not really fitting, as we still do need blood to sustain our existence. However we abstain from the human variety."

"Uh… what kind then?"

"Animal."

"Oh." That seemed like a normal enough response. "Right. That makes sense," I said with a nod.

"That's where I was yesterday," Alice explained. "I felt like it would be best if I was well fed when we brought you here to explain the situation. It makes it easier for us to resist if we aren't thirsty."

"But it was sunny yesterday! What about the whole thing about the sun burning you to a crisp?" I turned to Edward, amusement written all over his face. "Sun allergies my ass!"

"Myth," Alice clarified. "Of course, we can't exactly go out in the sun anyway. Not because it will harm us, but because our skin has a very uh… unique affect that would be quite noticeable to even the most unobservant human."

"Fair enough," I responded with a nod. It was odd to me that I sat here, accepting the words that Alice spoke as if they were the gospel. But I had meant what I said previously. Alice was my best friend. It wouldn't have mattered to me **what** she was. I owed her my life. Proof that she and her family couldn't be quite a monstrous as the stories made them out to be.

"That's all? No running and screaming from you then?"

"Well, not to say it's not strange," I responded with a causal shrug. "I'm just glad you guys aren't on the run from the law or something. That might be kind of hard to explain to Charlie."

"You're taking this wonderfully."

"But you already knew that."

The smile reached her eyes this time, as she leaned over and threw her cold arms around my shoulders, squeezing me gently. I responded in kind by hugging her awkwardly, my eyes searching out Edward's. I was startled to see that rather than the relief that had filled Alice's eyes, his were filled at horror. But at what? The fact that I knew their secret? Or the fact that it still made no difference to me?


	9. Chapter Eight

_A/N: So after reading over the previous chapter, I realized I should never write while I'm on midnight shift. I had so many mistakes when it came to Edward, that it looked like he's a freakin' bipolar mess! Not wanting to have to go back and correct it, I attempted to explain that in this chapter. That being said, I hope you can follow it! (This was also written on midnight shift lol)_

_Also, I've gotten a few comments in references to everyone being slightly OOC. I didn't realize it, but you're right. So I figured I would put this up here announcing **MY PEOPLE ARE SLIGHTLY OOC! SORRY! **Just so no one is confused! Anyway, it's about time for me to get to bed! So I hope you guys enjoy this incredibly LONG CHAPTER! As always, reviews are love. In fact, they **dazzle** me! =)Love you guys!_

_P.S. Also, I forgot... I'm sorry if you leave a review and I don't get back to you. I don't like the way these reviews are set up, because I can't tell who I've responded to and who I haven't. I appreciate and read each and every review though, and please keep in mind that constructive criticisms are always welcome! This may be a fan fic, but I still want it to be well written!  
_

_Chapter Eight_

Had it been any normal person in my position, I was certain that the Cullen family secret would have been received in one of two ways: first, the person would have believed it to be a lie and would have dismissed it quickly, writing the Cullen's off as psychotic liars or second, the person would have run screaming in the opposite direction. It was possible that the response would have been a combination of two, because really, who wants to associate with a crazy liar? But then again, I had never been normal. Apparently, I fit in better with the vampires than I would have imagined.

Lying in bed, I found myself replaying the events of the day. Alice had been relieved, that much was obvious. She had answered any questions I'd had, no matter how ridiculous they had seemed to me. But Edward… well, Edward confused me.

Edward ran hot and cold. One minute he was acting as if I wasn't even worth a second glance and then the second, he was sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night before he went back to acting like I was a pariah. After Alice had spilled the beans, he'd stalked out of the room, mumbling angrily under his breath. To say that it had been off-putting would have been an understatement.

I was confused and hurt by his reaction. Hadn't he wanted me to know? He'd invited me to his home for Christ's sake! It wasn't as if this whole thing had come out nowhere! They'd been planning on telling me for days. So what was the problem? I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Alice on the matter.

_"__It isn't that you know," Alice said. "He wanted you to know. He was, deep down, hoping that you wouldn't be as accepting as you are."_

_"__Well that's stupid," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I told you both that it wouldn't change anything. He's mad at me for telling the truth?"_

_"__He's not mad at you Bella. He's concerned for your safety. He doesn't think you're taking this as seriously as you should." _

_"__What should I do? Arm myself with garlic and wooden stakes? I don't particularly like the smell of garlic, but I can rub it on my clothes before I come over if that would make him feel better!"_

_The corners of her mouth turned up, a smile threatening to form. "Those are both myths, by the way." _

_I ignored her. "You warned me this morning to take into account all of the facts before I came to a conclusion about how I felt for your family… about him. Well, I've taken everything into consideration and the only thing that disturbs me is how he changes his emotions like a freakin' faucet!"_

_She waved her hand dismissively. "That's because he's the tortured soul of the family. He's not happy unless he's miserable. He'll come around though," she predicted. "He's just got to get used to the fact that you won't be enabling him." _

Thinking about the whole exchange, I felt myself becoming even more annoyed than I'd been while it had actually taken place! "Stupid, self loathing vampire," I grumbled. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he'd literally gone from amused by my silly question about the sun to completely horrified by my acceptance of his existence within a three minute time span. He had more mood swings than anyone I had ever met, and I had met some moody people! I went to art school! We were the epitome of moody!

I rolled over onto my good side, with the intent on pushing the whole messed up day out of my mind and get some sleep when I heard it once again. It was a gentle tapping, coming from the direction of my window. A low growl escaped me. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. I guess we're back on the "hot" setting now."

I pushed myself up and trudged over to the window, in no hurry. There was no trace of amusement on his face as I locked eyes with him. "What do you want Edward?" I asked through the pane of glass.

"May I come in?"

I unlatched the window and managed to push it up relatively easy. "No you may not." As if I hadn't spoken, he leapt through the opening, coming to land behind me. I whirled around, annoyed. "I said you couldn't come in. I thought you couldn't enter a dwelling without permission."

"Myth," he responded. "Obviously."

"Listen," I responded, finding myself even more agitated, "I don't know exactly what you're doing here, but this is getting old. I don't like being confused Edward, and you're doing a hell of a job keeping me that way."

"I know," he responded, his eyes softening. "Alice really let me know just how stupid I was being after you left today. I'm sorry for that."

"I don't want you coming here just because Alice tore you a new one."

"Well, what would be an acceptable reason **to** come here then?"

"Because you realized just how big of a snot you've been."

"That's really gross Bella."

"No, the way you're acting is really gross."

"I know," he repeated. "Would it help if perhaps I explained myself to you?"

"That would definitely be a good start."

I moved over to the bed, perching myself on the edge, watching as he paced back and forth in front of me for a moment before he joined me. "You are… a torturous creature Bella," he began.

"Okay, just for clarification, insulting me really isn't the best way of going about this."

He laughed. "I don't mean that it's anything you're doing. It's just… do you remember what I said? About the temptation always being there?" I nodded. "For some reason… I've never… you're… you're more tempting to me than anyone else I've encountered."

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. "What do you… mean?"

"Your blood, for some reason, is quite potent to me. I've asked the others… well, save for Rosalie, and you don't affect them quite the way you affect me."

"Oh," I responded dumbly. _Just what every girl dreams of, _I thought bitterly.

"Not to say that your blood is the only thing that appeals to me," he clarified. "But it makes being around you difficult. I feel as though I could lose control very easily and I just couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

I could feel myself softening at his words. "Edward…"

"The… the day of the accident… the thought that I had hurt you—"

"You saved my life! Edward, if you hadn't pulled me out of the truck, I would have been smeared all over the road! There wouldn't have been anything left of me to identify!"

His finger grazed my injured shoulder gently, sending a chill through me, even through the cotton t-shirt. "But to know that I did that to you destroys me," he whispered.

"Edward… I owe you my life. Plain and simple. So I got hurt. It happens more often than you think. I'm surprised I've survived these twenty-two years."

He allowed his hand to drift further down my arm, coming to a rest on my hand before he grasped it gently. "I'm just afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"The only way you've hurt me so far is by acting the way you have. I can deal with it if you have to pretend like I don't exist, and I can certainly deal with it if you decide you'd like to be friends. What I can't deal with is the indecision. It's one way or the other Edward.

"Of course I'd like to be friends with you."

"Then we can be friends. But you can't keep running hot and cold with me, okay?"

"I'll do my best. But I can't make any promises."

"Then can you at least give me your permission to kick your butt the next time you get in one of your moods?" I teased. It had the desired effect, as a laugh escaped his perfect mouth.

"You have my permission to _try_ to kick my butt," he amended. "Of course, it might do more damage to your foot than it would to my rear."

"Eh. It's the thought that counts."

He gave me a genuine, honest-to-God smile before he stood. "I should leave," he said quietly. "You need your sleep. I'm sorry for keeping you up so late."

"I'm glad you came by Edward," I told him sincerely. "I'm glad that we were able to get things straightened out."

"As am I." I watched as he crossed the room to the window before he prepared to jump.

"Edward?" I called, stopping him.

"Yes Bella?"

"What about Holy Water?"

He allowed another laugh to escape him. "Good night Bella."

"Crucifixes?" He didn't bother with a response as he leapt from the window, but I heard the distinct sound of his laughter from below. A smile formed on my face as I lay back on the bed, snuggling under the blanket before I fell asleep, dreaming of a familiar set of topaz colored eyes.

_Xoxoxoxo_

**One Week Later… **

"Everything looks as though it's healing rather nicely Bella," Carlisle assessed as he helped me down from the examination table. "I was a little bit worried about that shoulder, but it doesn't seem as though you've lost any range of motion."

"It feels a lot better," I assured him as I pulled my jacket on, free from that stupid sling for the first time since the accident.

"I still want you to take it easy. Though you may feel completely healed, any strenuous lifting could easily cause you to pop that sucker out of place again. And I don't think I need to remind you just how painful that was."

"No," I responded with a fervent shake of my head. "I don't think I'll ever forget just how bad that felt." I gave Carlisle a genuine smile. Since my chat with Edward, I'd been spending more and more time at the Cullen household. While the other siblings still seemed wary of me (or downright angry, in Rosalie's case), Carlisle and Esme were even more welcoming than I could have expected. I found myself truly enjoying my friends' adoptive parents.

"I think that's about all then, kiddo. If you have any more trouble out of that shoulder, it's imperative that you let me know immediately. You know where to find me."

"Thanks again Carlisle," I said, my smile widening. With a wave of thanks, I headed out of the examination room on the lower form of the hospital before I headed out into the waiting room, where Alice was waiting for me patiently.

"That didn't take long," she observed, standing gracefully before she pranced over. "I take it everything's fine?"

"Perfect," I affirmed with a nod. "But then again, you already knew that." She gave me a mischievous smile as she linked her arm with mine before we headed out the door. "Thanks again for giving me a ride."

She waved her arm, dismissing it. "No big deal. I'm just glad you're feeling better. This means I can make plans for another shopping trip. I'm thinking perhaps Seattle this time."

I didn't even try to hide the groan as we left the hospital. "Carlisle said no strenuous activity. I'm pretty sure that covers carrying a hundred shopping bags."

She shrugged. "That's what Edward's for."

I couldn't help the smile at the mention of his name. True to his word, he'd been fairly consistent when it came to me, and I didn't even bother pretending it didn't excite me. I was enjoying the attention I was getting from him. With a snort of disgust, Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What is it?"

"Speaking of the little devil, he's apparently decided to steal you away from for the day."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't answer me.

"I swear," she complained, as if I hadn't spoken. "As if the midnight visits aren't enough?" I blushed. I forgot that just because I hadn't told her didn't mean she didn't know. As we exited the hospital, I spotted him, leaning against the Volvo, a crooked smile on his handsome face. Alice continued to scowl. I melted.

"This is _my_ day with her, Edward Cullen. You are monopolizing all her time!" She complained.

"I wasn't aware that she minded," was his cool response, his topaz eyes finding my plain brown ones. "Bella?"

"Oh no," I said with a shake of my head. "You leave me out of this!"

"Fine," Alice grumbled before she pointed a finger in Edward's face. "But _I _have her tomorrow!"

"Only if I can have her on Saturday."

She paused to consider this. "Deal. But you have to take us shopping Friday. We need a bag boy."

"Are you two done arguing over me now?" I asked in a bored tone. "Don't I get a say in this little custody arrangement?"

"No," they responded together. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So Bella," Edward said, the smile returning to his face. "Would you want to join me today?"

"Of course she wants to join you," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "And the two of you are going to go have a merry old time and forget about poor old Alice!" She ranted.

"Are you quite done?" Edward asked.

"Alice?" I asked, a pleading quality to my voice. "You really don't mind, do you?" After all, she was my friend before Edward was. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"No, I don't really mind," she said with a resigned sigh. "But no complaints on Friday. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a mock salute.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"As if," she said. "I don't want to watch the two of you make eyes with each other all the way home. I'll catch a ride with Carlisle."

She threw her arms around me in a hug before she turned to Edward to scowl once more. With a huff, she stalked off back towards the hospital, mumbling to herself.

"…Makes me so **sick! **Stupid head."

I couldn't help but laugh before I turned back to Edward. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"I'm not a huge fan of surprises." He helped me into the car.

"Humor me." Without waiting for a response, he closed my door before he rounded the car, climbing into the driver's side. "I thought we could go celebrate."

"And what exactly are we celebrating?"

"It's been one month since you came to Forks."

He flashed me the crooked smile that I had come to adore once more before he threw the car out of park and we were on our way.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo _

I wasn't exactly sure where we were going, and I didn't ask. He'd made it very clear to me that it was to be a surprise so I left it at that. We had been driving for quite awhile, but I found that I didn't mind. He was very good company. He asked questions about my life in Arizona, about what my mother was like. He'd asked about my favorite color, my favorite food, favorite subject in high school. Though I'd found myself doing most of the talking, I was pleased to find that he never once appeared irritated or bored. On the contrary, he seemed to be drinking in ever detail that I provided him.

It wasn't until we finally came to a stop that I bothered to check my surroundings. "Where are we?"

There was that damn crooked smile again. "Just wait another minute or so," he said as he undid his seatbelt and climbed of the car. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door before helping me out. I noticed as he closed the door that he hadn't released my hand. "Is this… okay?" He asked.

"It's better than okay," I promised with a smile. Lacing his fingers through mine, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he started leading me towards the entrance of the building. My eyes glanced over to the sign.

**Port Angeles****Fine Arts Center**

I could feel my smile grow. "I never knew this was here!"

He seemed pleased by my reaction. "It's not exactly the Seattle Museum of Art or anything, but I figured we could save that for a day we had more time."

"This is perfect Edward. Thank you for bringing me here!"

We took our time as we viewed the exhibits, our hands still intertwined as we walked for what felt like hours. Though his hand was cold against mine, I didn't complain. It was a wonderful feeling, as far as I was concerned.

"May I ask you another question?"

"Sure," I responded with a nod as we sat down on a bench for a rest.

"Why did you give this up?"

"What? You mean my art?"

He nodded. "I don't mean to pry. It's just… well, you mention going to art school quite often and I was curious as to why you don't seem to be pursuing this. It's obvious by your love of the artwork in Esme's gallery that this was a passion for you."

"It was," I conceded with a nod. "I'm not a very interesting person Edward. I never have been. But when I discovered my talent for art, it made me stand out. Does that make sense?" He nodded. "My favorite thing to do was paint. I could just paint for hours and completely lose myself in my work."

"So what happened?"

"I met someone during my senior year of college. He was… well, at the time, I thought he was perfect. He was in the art program too. That's how we met, actually. He became the inspiration for everything. But of course, it didn't last," I said with a sad smile. "Someone as extraordinary would have never been satisfied with someone as plain as me. I think I knew that all along, but it didn't make the break-up any easier. When it ended, I just couldn't bring myself to paint anymore. I had no desire, no inspiration. I almost didn't graduate."

"He was a fool." The words were so soft that I almost didn't hear them. "And I disagree with you Bella. You're an incredibly interesting person. And I don't believe I would ever describe you as 'plain'. You're an exceptional woman."

I felt a flush creep onto my cheeks at his words. "Thank you," I said softly, unable to meet his eyes. I could feel his cool hands caress my cheek gently, urging me to look at him. I glanced up, melting under his gaze.

"He didn't deserve you, and he's a fool for letting you go." I realized he was closer than originally though as his sweet breath washed over my face. I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. I could feel his fingertips trail over my lips.

"Edward…" I whispered, my voice longing as I opened my eyes.

He closed the gap between us, pressing his lips against mine. My hands found his face, coming to a rest on his cheek as I leaned closer, deepening the kiss. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. The contrast between our body temperatures had made the initial contact even more intense.

I whimpered softly as he pulled away. He chuckled softly, tracing my cheek once more with his cool finger. "I should probably be getting you back," he said softly. "I'm sure Alice will be waiting by the phone to assault you with questions she already knows the answers to."

_Xoxoxoxox_

The drive back to Forks had been even better than the drive to Port Angeles. During the ride, Edward's hand remained locked with mine, a feeling I was sure I would never grow tired of.

"I had an amazing time with you Edward," I said softly as Charlie's house came into view.

"I did as well. Thank you for agreeing to come with me today."

"I am curious about something though…" I said hesitantly.

"What's that?"

"Does this…Nevermind. It's stupid."

He groaned, a scowl darkening his face. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is when you do that? I hate not being able to know what you're thinking," he complained.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Would you just ask the question? Please?"

"No! It's stupid! You'll just laugh."

"Have I laughed at you yet?"

"Yes."

"Well, I won't laugh about this! I promise!" He turned those topaz eyes on me and offered that crooked smile once more and I found myself melting.

"That's not fair! You're cheating."

"How?"

"You know very well that that stupid smile… dazzles me until I can't even think straight!"

A melodic laugh escaped him. "I'm sorry… I _what?"_

"Ugh!" I responded with a shake of my head. "That is not fair, Edward Cullen! You know exactly what you're doing when you flash that smile!"

"Well if you would just give in to me, I wouldn't have to _dazzle_ you, as you so eloquently put it." He came to a stop outside of the house before he turned to me. "Would you please tell me what it is you were thinking?"

With a sigh, I dropped my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. My cheeks flushed pink. "I wondered if things between us were… different now?"

"How so?"

"I mean…I can't believe you're making me do this… are we still just Edward and Bella? Or are we _Edward and Bella_?" I asked, opening one eye to squint at him.

"Well," he said, pretending to think it over. "I suppose while I am still just Edward, and you are still just Bella, it would be nice to be _Edward and Bella_. Which I believe will entitle me to do this," he said before he leaned across the console, his lips connecting with mine once more.

When he pulled away, a soft sigh escaped me. "I definitely think I could get used to that."

"I would offer to walk you to the door, but unfortunately, it looks like your father is ready to pounce on me as is, so if it's acceptable, I believe I'll say goodnight here."

I glanced back towards the house and scowled when I saw Charlie peeking out the front window. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Edward. "Good eye," I commended before I sighed once more. "I guess I should probably get in there."

"It would be wise," he said with a nod. He leaned forward once more, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "Have a good evening Bella."


	10. Chapter Nine

_A/N: There are a couple of things I need to mention. First of all, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Midnight shift killed me this week. Second of all, there is a character from the Twilight series (who's been mentioned in passing) that will be making a **big** appearance in this story. **This person is going to be extremely OOC!** Let me say that again. **THIS PERSON IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY OOC!** I just wanted to throw that out there. They aren't appearing in this chapter, or the next, but it's coming up soon, and I just wanted to make everyone aware._

_That being said, reviews dazzle me.  
_

_Chapter Nine_

As promised, I had barely gotten inside the house when Charlie pounced, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where have you been?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you had plans with Alice! And I'm assuming that it wasn't Alice out there in the car! I hope not, anyway!"

I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks. I had been hoping that his view had been obscured, but it seemed I was in no such luck. _Screw you Edward, _I thought bitterly. _Thanks so much for the warning!_ I could just imagine the look on his perfect face.

While Alice had the coolest talent, in my humble opinion, Edward what I deemed to be the most useful talent. Aside from mine, he was apparently able to hear the thoughts of those around him. He was unsure why he was unable to hear my thoughts, but truthfully, I didn't mind. It would be incredibly embarrassing if he knew what I was thinking every time I looked at him. But it was definitely useful when it came to Charlie.

Well, it was useful when it was convenient for him. Apparently, he thought it would be funny to send me in here to the lion's den without so much as a warning. As I said, _Screw you Edward!_

"Bella?" Charlie questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sometime today would be nice. What's going on?"

"I err… had a last minute change of plans dad. Edward was heading to Port Angeles to do some shopping and he asked if I'd like to tag along to keep him company."

"Who's Edward?"

"Ugh. Dad, you've met him before. Remember? The day after my accident? He came by with Alice."

"That grouchy looking boy?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Since when have you been hanging out with him?"

"Since he stopped being so grouchy."

"Well I don't know that I like that Bella," he complained. "You didn't even call to let me know you were okay. You never forget to call when you're with _Alice_," he accused. It was a chore to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Don't try to make it sound like it's Edward's fault. It slipped my mind. When I'm with Alice, we're usually just hanging out. Edward and I were busy."

His eyes widened at the statement, his face turning a deep red. "You were WHAT?"

"Oh for God's sake, mind out of the gutter please! I didn't mean like that!" My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Now that you've sufficiently embarrassed me, could I please go upstairs and die now?"

_I'm going to kill you, Edward Cullen, _I thought, willing Edward to break through the barrier in my mind and hear my thoughts just this once!

Charlie was clearly uncomfortable with the direction that this conversation had turned and he didn't even bother trying to stop me as I bolted up the stairs. I made it to my room and slammed the door closed behind me, completely and utterly embarrassed at the interrogation I'd just suffered downstairs. Sure, it could have been much worse than it was, but still, it was bad enough! I stalked over to the window and shoved it up as quickly as possible.

"Edward _Anthony Masen Cullen!_" I kept my voice down, spitting out the words in a hiss. I knew that it was out there, he'd hear me. I scanned the ground below me, but it was no use. It was dark and I just didn't have those stupid, enhanced vampire senses. "If you're out there, I **will **have my revenge for that!" I vowed. I scowled once for good measure before I turned away from the window. I made my way over to the dresser, deciding that a shower would do me some good.

"Revenge huh? You are a vindictive little thing, aren't you?"

I whirled around the sound of the amused voice, my eyes wide, to find him sprawled out on my bed, his legs crossed at the ankles, with his arms pillowed behind his head. It wasn't long before my scowl returned to my face. "Thanks for the warning earlier! What the heck was **that** all about?"

A smile lit up his face. "Purely for my entertainment. You're quite amusing when you're riled up." Faster than I could even blink, he'd stood from the bed and crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of me. His smile never once faltered. "This shade of red is lovely on you, by the way," he said, his finger grazing my cheek. My blush deepened before I regained my senses and slapped his hand away.

"Do you have _any_ idea how embarrassing that was?"

He pretended to ponder the question. "No, I can't say I do. I'm usually fairly good at telling when people want to discuss embarrassing topics. I'm able to avoid them, you see."

"Mmmhmm. So why didn't you warn me?"

"Let's just say I was momentarily distracted," he said, a wicked grin on his lips as he leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. At once, all the hostile feelings left my body and I melted like putty against his lips. A soft moan escaped as I pulled away from him.

"That's so not fair Edward," I complained. "You're probably a pretty difficult guy to stay mad at, aren't you?"

He laughed lightly. "I wouldn't say that. I don't make it a habit of going around kissing all the people that are mad at me. Of course, it does seem to have the desired effect so maybe I should rethink that."

I scowled at him once more. "I think not, buddy. The only lips you need to be kissing are mine!"

"Can't argue with that," he said with a grin as he leaned forward to kiss me once more.

With a sigh, we broke apart once more. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"You said goodnight in the car."

"Well, I thought it was best if I didn't give you anything to be even more embarrassed about. Could you see Charlie questioning you while you knew full well I'd be sneaking back in here at any moment? You probably would have died right there."

"I suppose you're right," I conceded with a nod. "I"m glad you came though."

"So am I," he said sincerely. "Now please, go do whatever it is you were going to do before I interrupted."

"I just need a human minute. You'll still be here when I get back?"

"Of course," he promised with a nod, before he made himself comfortable once more on my bed.

I grabbed my things from my dresser before I hurried out of the room, closing the door firmly behind me.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice floated up the stairs. My heart was pounding in my chest. Had he heard me talking to Edward? No way.

"Yeah dad?" I called back, willing my voice not to crack. "Just getting ready to take a shower before I turn in!"

_Please be convinced, please be convinced, please be convinced._

"Oh. Alright. Well, sweet dreams then."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Thanks. Night dad!"

I hurried into the bathroom, intent on getting through my nighttime ritual as quickly as possible. It wasn't long before I was out of the shower, throwing my night clothes on. I raked a brush through my knotted hair before I grabbed my dirty clothes and hurried out of the bathroom.

When I pushed the door to my bedroom open, a smile immediately formed on my face. There he was, laying exactly where I'd left him, looking like the epitome of comfort. He had his eyes closed serenely, though I knew he wasn't asleep. He **didn't** sleep. "What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Breathing you in," he replied, opening his eyes. "You really do have a lovely scent, you know. It smells… sweet, somehow. Without being overwhelmingly so. It's all over your pillows."

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked, coming over to sit beside him.

"Not as much as it did the first night I met you. Do you remember that?"

"You looked like you were seriously annoyed at the thought of me being there. I was so afraid I'd offended you guys by being with Alice."

He gave me a smile. "I felt like Alice was trying to force me on you, if that makes sense. All we'd heard about was you. And when you told me that you'd heard a lot about me… well, I felt like Alice had something up her sleeve."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been alone for a very long time Bella. At one point or another, everyone tried their hardest to help me find someone, but what they failed to realize was that I didn't want their help. That's why we have Rosalie, you know."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You mean…?"

"She was to be for me what Esme is for Carlisle. A partner; a "mate", if you will. I really don't like the term myself."

"But she's so beautiful! How could you have turned her down?"

"I saw her in purely a sisterly manner. While I don't deny that she's an incredibly visibly pleasing creature, she just didn't appeal to me. I think I worried them for awhile, Esme especially. It irritated me that Alice was seemingly trying to do the same thing."

"Exactly how old are you, Edward?"

"I was born in 1901." I was silent for a moment. "Oh for crying out loud! You're completely okay with the fact that I was designed for killing and draining humans of their blood, but the thought that I'm old enough to be your great grandfather renders you speechless?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's definitely weird," I said with a nod. "But it doesn't bother me or anything. I was… well, I was more curious as to exactly how old you are… _physically._"

"Oh. Well…" He hesitated.

"What?"

"I'm afraid if I tell you that it's going to err… change things between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Because while I'm technically older than you, I was younger than you are now when I was changed."

"Just how **much** younger Edward?"

"Are you positive that you want to hear this?"

"I don't know," I said, frowning. "Should I really be worried? You're not like… young enough that Charlie would arrest me for contributing to the delinquency of a minor or something, are you?"

"Not quite."

"Let me have it then."

"I'm eighteen."

My jaw dropped. "No. Freakin'. Way. Please tell me you're kidding, Edward!"

"It really doesn't mean anything!"

"Doesn't mean anything?! I'm a cradle robber! Oh my God."

"Technically, I think I'm the "cradle robber" Bella. I am eighty-six years older than you."

"But that doesn't matter! None of that matters! What matters is the fact that I have maybe another five years with you before people start thinking I'm your mother or something gross like that!" An amused look formed on his face. "Oh for God's sake! What's funny about this?!"

"Do you really plan on sticking around that long?"

The blush crept onto my cheeks for what felt the millionth time that night. "Well I mean… I plan on sticking around for as long as you want me."

"You plan on being here for a long time then," he said quietly, reaching for my hand. "Carlisle is only twenty-three, Bella. And he's claiming thirty-six now. I look older than eighteen anyway. You didn't even think to ask me my age before now, so I have quite a few years left before it starts becoming questionable. It's really nothing to worry about."

I eyed him warily. "Why didn't Alice tell me before?"

"Because like I said, it's not something that matters to us."

"Right. It doesn't matter to you but it matters to everyone else in the world!"

"But does it matter to you? Because frankly, you're the only one I'm concerned with."

"I suppose it doesn't matter too much now," I conceded.

"Good," he said, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Please don't think on it anymore, sweetie. Will you promise?"

"I promise Edward," I said with a nod as I kissed his lips gently. Once again, I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

_xoxoxoxox_

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"Yeah dad?"

"Telephone!"

I hurried out of my room and down the stairs, tripping on the last step on my way down. I cursed inwardly and righted myself, my heart thumping painfully from the scare of nearly face planting in the foyer. "Who is it?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

He grunted, a scowl on his usually friendly face. "That boy."

"Ugh. Please tell me you did not say anything out of the way to him!"

He held up his hands defensively. "I didn't say anything! But you might want to remind him that normal people like to sleep in on Sundays!"

"It's 9:30 dad. And you're already dressed."

"That's not the point. I might have been asleep."

I rolled my eyes and took the phone from his hand, waiting until he'd left the kitchen before I spoke. "Hello?"

"Good morning lovely," Edward greeted smoothly, his voice washing away the annoyance I'd felt at Charlie. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face.

"Good morning," I responded.

"I hope it's okay that I called," he said, a hint of amusement lacing his voice. "Charlie wasn't asleep or anything was he?"

I groaned. "I guess you heard that little exchange, huh?"

"Of course. I'm beginning to get the feeling that he doesn't like me."

"It's not you," I assured him. "I have a feeling that he'd disapprove with anyone in a ten-mile radius of me with the male anatomy," I said, just a little louder for Charlie's benefit. I knew he was lurking around the corner, listening.

His musical laugh filled my ear, relaxing me even more. "Don't you think it's about time that you formally introduced the two of us? You know, give me a chance to dazzle him as I apparently do you?"

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see me. "I don't think your lips will have quite the same effect on him as they do on me." I heard Charlie grunt from wherever he was hiding. _Score one for me._

"True," Edward said. "Regardless, I plan on spending quite a bit of time with you Bella, and I think it would be best if Charlie was aware of me before I just started showing up at your house."

"Oh Charlie's aware of you, alright."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Oh. Right. I guess it wouldn't hurt. But not today," I said. "I'm supposed to work tomorrow at the gallery. I have to be there by nine. Why don't you pick me up at eight, and you can have breakfast with us?"

"He won't be offended when he notices I'm not exactly eating?"

"Meal time is the perfect time to introduce you to him. He's usually too into his food to notice or care about anything else."

"Well that's nice to know," he said dryly.

"C'mon," I groaned. "This is just as weird for me as it is for him! You have to remember, when I was dating Jacob–" I stopped short. It really wasn't appropriate to speak about my ex-boyfriend to my current boyfriend.

"When you were dating Jacob, you didn't have to worry about Charlie meeting him. I get it," he said. "But it's not going to kill you."

"I know, I know," I said with a nod. "Just… come by tomorrow morning, okay? We'll do breakfast. I'll just have to make sure I hide his gunbelt from him," I said, frowning slightly.

"Are you going to at least give him a head's up that I'm coming over?"

"We'll see. No promises though, okay?"

"Fair enough," he said.

"Will I see you today?"

"That's actually why I'm calling," he said, a frown evident in his voice. "We're uh… going hunting today," he said.

"Oh. That's cool."

"I wanted to hear your voice though," he said. "And of course, I'll be over later tonight. If you want me, that is."

"Of course I want you," I said, cringing when I heard Charlie's bark of disgust from the other room. "Alright, I'd better get off of here before I give him a heart attack. I'll see you later, okay?"

"You can count on it. And Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I lo– Uh, I'll miss you."

"I already miss you," I said with a grin. "Have a good time. Be careful, and all that jazz."

"Always. I'll see you later sweetheart."

_xoxoxoxox_

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, _I chanted, trying desperately to make myself believe it. I checked my reflection in the mirror once more before I glanced at the clock to give myself a time check. I had another ten minutes before Edward arrived for breakfast. I was nervous as hell.

I had given Charlie a head's up the previous night, and he didn't seem too enthused at the idea, but I'd made him swear he'd be on his best behavior. After ensuring that every hair was in place, I hurried down the stairs, careful to keep from tripping. The last thing I wanted was a trip to the emergency room first thing this morning. _At least then you'd be able to bypass this whole disastrous thing,_ I thought stupidly. I shook my head and rounded the corner to find Charlie already seated at his usual place, his gunbelt snapped firmly in place around his waist.

_Oh shit._

"Good morning," I greeted, bending to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Mm," he responded, his eyes never leaving the paper. "'Good' still remains to be seen."

"Dad please be nice!" I pleaded.

He lowered the paper slowly, cocking an eyebrow. "You really like this boy?"

"More than you could ever understand. And he insisted on this. He wants you to get to know him so you'll approve of this whole thing."

He sighed. "I'll try, okay? I can't promise any more than that, but I'll really try."

"Try **hard**," I insisted as I pulled a frying pan out from the cabinet. "Are eggs okay?"

"You don't have to cook, Bella. If cereal is good enough for us, then cereal is good enough for **him**."

"Ugh! Dad! Please!"

"Eggs are fine," he grumbled, lifting his paper back up.

I put the frying pan on the stove, perhaps a little more forceful than necessary before I hurried to the refrigerator to pull out the carton of eggs. Edward couldn't eat human food. The thought of it disgusted him. But that didn't mean I wouldn't put at least a little effort into this whole charade. Besides, egg was easier to pretend to eat than cereal. I knew from the break-up with Jacob.

I busied myself around the kitchen, trying to ignore Charlie pretending not to stare at me. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as my hands shook. Unfortunately for me, the eggs did not tie up nearly enough time, as it wasn't long before I was plating them up. Fortunately for me, however, there was a knock on the door. _Good time Edward,_ I praised silently.

I nearly dropped the pan in an effort to beat Charlie to the door, before I'd set it down and was out of the kitchen before Charlie had even stood. That didn't stop him from following me though. I got to the door and pulled it open, my eyes lighting up.

True, Edward had made it a habit of visiting me every night in my room, but that didn't matter to me. Every time I saw him, I couldn't stop the stupid smile from forming on my face.

"Good morning lovely," he greeted, bending over to peck my cheek gently. I heard Charlie snort disapprovingly from behind me, but I ignored him.

"Good morning," I responded, giving him a smile. I heard Charlie clearing his throat pointedly behind me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Oh for God's sake! Can I at least say good morning to him?"

"Attitude, Bella. Watch it."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I caught Edward's stern glance and thought better of it. _Oh shut up,_ I thought bitterly, aware he never actually said anything. "Fine," I said with a huff. "Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my father Charlie."

"Good morning Chief Swan," Edward said. Another grunt from Charlie as he eyed my vampire boyfriend.

"Come on in Edward," he said with a resigned sigh. "I hope you like eggs. Told her it wasn't necessary to cook, but she doesn't listen to me. She doesn't listen to me about anything," he grumbled, more to himself than to us.

I rolled my eyes as we followed after him, Edward's hand following mine as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Just relax," he whispered, low enough that Charlie would not hear. "He was just trying to goad you earlier. That's all. This is new to him."

"It's new to me too!" I hissed. "But that doesn't give him a reason to act like a jerk!"

"He's fine Bella," he said. "Just relax okay? Don't give him attitude or anything. He'll attribute that to me being around, and it's going to make things difficult."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine," I said. "Let's go."

Tugging my hand gently, he led me into the kitchen, acting as if this was the most natural thing in the world to him. "Go on and have a seat," I offered as I made my way over to the counter where the plated breakfast was waiting.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?"

"Have a seat," Charlie repeated, gesturing to the chair next to his usual seat. "What would you like to drink Edward? We have milk, juice or water."

"Water would be fine, thank you," he said. I watched in amazement as Charlie crossed the room to the cabinet, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water.

I grabbed two plates and placed them on the table before putting my own in place. Charlie grabbed our usual drinks before joining us. "So Edward," Charlie began, taking his normal seat. "What is it exactly that you do?"

"I just finished school actually."

"Ah, you're a college boy, eh? What was your major?"

My eyes widened. _Please don't correct him, please don't correct him, please don't correct him!_ I chanted, willing him to hear me.

"Computer science," he said, using his fork to take a bite of his eggs. My eyes widened.

"That's a good degree to have," he said grudgingly. "Lots of need for computers these days. I imagine there's plenty of good jobs out there for someone with a degree in that." He paused while he took a bite of his eggs. "Eggs are good, Bells," he complimented.

"Very good," Edward agreed, a look of amusement sparkling in his topaz eyes. "I don't think I've ever had eggs that tasted quite so good." And as if proving a point, he took another bite.

"Thank you," I responded. "But I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"I think I'll have to agree with the boy on this one," Charlie said. "You are a good cook. Not sure how I managed to survive before you moved in."

A faint flush tinted my cheeks red. "Thank you," I repeated, stabbing a piece of my egg with the fork before I took a bite. Things were going better than originally planned. Charlie didn't even appear to be trying **that** hard with Edward. _Maybe he really __**does**__ dazzle everyone._

The remainder of our breakfast passed without incident. Charlie questioned Edward about school, and much to my surprise, Edward never faltered once with his story. _Well, he __**has**__ had an awful lot of time over the last hundred and eight years. Surely he's been to college at least once._

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought before I began clearing the table. "Dad, we should probably get ready and go," I said, interrupting their conversation. Though things were going well, I didn't want to push my luck by prolonging the little get together.

Charlie nodded and sat back in his chair. "Just leave the dishes Bells," he said. "I'll get them before I head out for the day."

I nodded, giving him a smile. "Thanks." I turned my attention to my boyfriend, who sat comfortably in the ugly kitchen chair. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you are," he said with a nod, pushing himself to his feet. "It was nice to formally meet you, Chief Swan."

I watched as Charlie nodded, giving Edward a half smile and waving in response. Reaching for Edward's hand, I turned back to Charlie who gave me a slight nod of approval.

"Thank you," I mouthed, giving him a genuine smile before I walked, hand in hand, with Edward out of the house.

_Second A/N: I know in the Twilight series Edward is 17. And I know in this, he's 18. But Bella's older in here too so I felt the need to make Edward just a hair older! At least old enough to be legal! I wasn't going to toss that in there, but someone specifically asked how old Edward was, so there you have it. Just another reason he needs to turn her into a vampire. Haha._


	11. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

"Who's Jeep is that?" I asked.

A scowl darkened Edward's lovely face. "Emmett's. I didn't think he'd actually show up."

"Emmett? What's he doing here?"

"He wants to find out how this morning went," he said.

"What? Breakfast with Charlie? Why does it matter?"

"He and Jasper took bets on whether or not he tried to use his taser on me."

"Are you serious?"

"Alice assured them that everything would go fine. Why does everyone insist on betting against Alice?"

I couldn't help but snort slightly. "They really thought Charlie would try to tase you? That's funny!"

Edward rolled his eyes as he threw the Volvo into park. "Allow me to apologize now for anything inappropriate my big brother may say. He's not known for his tact."

"Let me guess: He hasn't had as long to perfect it as you have, right?"

"No, he's had plenty of time. He's just not as refined as I am." I laughed at that one as he sighed melodramatically. "I guess it's best to just get this over with. It will be worse if he suspects we're trying to avoid him."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed from the passenger side of the car, waiting for Edward to join me. Quicker than I could blink, he was at my side, his hand grasping mine. I shivered slightly at the cool touch. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Perfect," I responded with a smile. I puckered my lips for a kiss before we continued across the parking lot to Esme's gallery.

As soon as we opened the door, Emmett was there, his booming laugh reaching my ears. "So? How did it go?"

"It was fine, thank you," Edward said coolly. "If you don't mind, I need to use the restroom."

"What?" Emmett asked, giving me a quizzical look as Edward hurried past him. I offered him a shrug.

"He ate an egg," I said, by way of explanation.

"Huh! He must really like you," he said, eying me with a look of approval. "So really, how was this morning? Did he even try to whack ol' Eddie's kneecaps with his baton?"

His laugh was infectious and I couldn't help but join in. "Nope. I have to admit, I was a little nervous when I came downstairs to find Charlie already had his gunbelt on. I just knew he was done for. Edward's just lucky that Charlie's not completely awake before his coffee."

"Oh man!"

"So how much do you owe Jasper?" Edward asked, coming out of the back area.

"Only twenty bucks. But still! I don't think he should be allowed in on this if he's just going to ask Alice the outcome," he complained. "I swear. How freakin' unfair is that?"

"If it'll make you feel better, we could always say that Charlie dry stunned him," I offered. "I'd be willing to go along with that."

"Well I wouldn't. And please Bella, don't encourage him."

"Hey I like the way you think!" Emmett boomed, ignoring Edward. "Or at the very least pepper sprayed him."

"Emmett, stop trying to corrupt her."

"Hey, she's the one who offered! I'm just trying to expand on the idea she already offered!"

Edward rolled his eyes before he turned to me. "I assume you aren't opposed to a bit of company today?"

"Of course not," I replied.

"Awesome!" Emmett said, making himself comfortable in the chair behind the front desk. "So what are we doing today then?"

"We," Edward said, motioning to me and him, "are hanging out. You," he said, pointing to Emmett, "are going back home to Rosalie."

"Not today," he said with a shake of his head. "Alice kidnapped her for the day. She won't be home until seven."

"Then go hang out with Jasper."

"Nope. Jasper went along with them. You know how he is. He's always shoved so far up Alice's as–"

"Watch your mouth," Edward scolded.

"Oh come on Eddie! It's not like she's a toddler!"

"Still! It's not nice to talk that way in front of a lady."

I couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. The first time I'd met Emmett, I had gotten the impression that he was someone I could get along with, so long as his beautiful blonde girlfriend was nowhere in sight. She didn't like me, and I figured that he went along with whatever she wanted. But here, without her around, he was warm and friendly, acting as though we'd known each other for years.

"So!" Emmett said, slapping his hands together, before rubbing them together. "What's the plan for today?"

"She's working Emmett."

"Oh yes, because business is absolutely booming right now," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Esme wouldn't care if we ditched the place for a couple of hours."

"I probably shouldn't leave," I said with a shake of my head. "But I wouldn't be opposed to you hanging out here with us Emmett," I told him. "If you wanted to, I mean."

"Not like I have anything better to do," he said, scooting back in the chair to prop his feet up. "Edward, be a dear and go grab my laptop out of the Jeep, would ya? I just downloaded a new movie."

"No," Edward said stubbornly. "You really don't have to be nice to him. No one else is."

"You're just jealous because I'm Esme's favorite."

My lovely boyfriend rolled his eyes at his brother before he turned his attention back to me. "He's always like this. We think he was dropped on his head several times when he was still human."

I laughed, shaking my head. "It's really okay Edward. I think he's pretty funny."

"You hear that Edward?" Emmett asked with a smirk. "She thinks I'm _funny_. I knew she'd fit in just fine around here."

_xoxoxoxox_

From the first day I'd started at Esme's, I'd always enjoyed working there, but nothing had compared to my day with Edward and his brother. Emmett was absolutely hilarious, but the two of them together was hysterical.

"I can't believe how funny Emmett is," I said, my sides still aching from all the laughing I'd done.

"Ugh. Just don't go around telling other people that. He'll let it go to his head and he'll be even more insufferable than he already is."

"I'll do my best to keep that to myself."

"Thank you," he said with a grin, leaning over to press a kiss to my knuckles. "I don't think I've ever seen you laugh as much as you did today. You really do have a lovely laugh, you know."

I blushed, ducking my head slightly. "Thank you," I said softly. "I really had fun today. Emmett seems like he's a pretty cool guy to be around."

"He likes you, you know. He felt pretty terrible about how everyone reacted to you at the open house. But he pretty much goes along with what Rosalie wants to keep the peace, but he's been trying to reason with her since."

"Really?"

"He's the one who initially talked me into coming to the gallery the day you started."

"Remind me to thank him for that," I said, giving him a smile. It had truly hurt my feelings to think that the Cullen siblings didn't like me because of what I was… or I guess because of what I wasn't. To know that Emmett had been on my side from the beginning was a relief.

"What about Jasper? He didn't appear to be unfriendly, but I got the impression that he was uncomfortable with me there."

He laughed lightly. "Jasper is… a little different from the rest of us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's harder for him to abstain."

"Oh!" My eyes widened in surprise.

"You see, for the rest of us, we had Carlisle to turn to as a role model of sorts. Alice and Jasper weren't 'born' into the family. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "But how come Alice is so comfortable with this lifestyle?"

"We aren't sure. For whatever reason, Alice didn't have the usual 'newborn' experience, from what she can remember. But Jasper… It's the hardest for Jasper because it was never a conscious decision to abstain for human blood. He does it because Alice does. He knows how disappointed she would be if he slipped up."

"Oh wow."

"It's a struggle for him, but he's done very well so far."

"Do you think he'll ever be comfortable around me?"

"I think he'll get used to you," Edward said with a nod. "It's really my fault that you haven't been reintroduced to him."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to understand something Bella. I barely trust myself around you. If I allow myself to lose control for even one moment in your presence, I could end everything. It's… hard for me to be okay with putting your life in the hands of someone else. Even if he is my brother."

"He must think you have absolutely no faith in him!"

"It's not that I have no faith in him. I'm just… I'm afraid for you."

"Well that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"What? I can't help wanting to protect you!"

"No, and that's fine, but for God's sake Edward, he's your brother! Do you have any idea what this must look like to him? He probably thinks I'm terrified of him!"

"You should be! You should be terrified of all of us! We're monsters, Bella!"

"If I truly believed that, do you think I would be sitting here alone with you? Come on Edward. Give me a little more credit than that, please."

"I don't think you take this quite as seriously as you should."

"And I think you take it more seriously than necessary. You have had plenty of opportunities to hurt me Edward. Alice too! But it's really not that big of a deal to me." He sat in the driver's seat, still as a statue, his face set in a scowl. "Ugh. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," was the clipped response. Oh yeah, he was mad.

"Why are you mad?"

"Didn't I just tell you I wasn't mad?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I believe you." He rolled his eyes, and I could feel my jaw clenching. No wonder Charlie was so irritated with me when I did that. It was infuriating. His eyes never left the road.

"Why are you mad?" I repeated.

"I'm not mad!"

"Well then why are you acting like this?"

"I knew this was a bad idea."

The words slashed through me. The anger I had felt quickly dissipated, a feeling of hurt washing over me in its place. "What?"

He seemed to realize what he'd just said, because at once, his eyes widened and he turned his face in my direction. "Oh my God. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what exactly **did** you mean, Edward?" I asked, unable to stop the tears that had formed behind my eyes. "You know what? I don't really care what you meant. Stop the car!" I demanded.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you out here."

"STOP THE CAR, EDWARD!" I surprised even myself at the volume of my voice, but it had the desired effect. His foot slammed on the brake, and before I could comprehend what was happening, I yanked my seatbelt off and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! So stupid to think this ever could have worked! Do you have __**eyes**__? Did you __**not**__ see how beautiful he is compared to you? _

"Bella!" I heard him calling to me, but I just didn't care. I broke into a run, knowing it was stupid. As if he couldn't catch me! "For God's sake Bella! Would you just stop for a second! I didn't mean it like that!"

I ran faster, praying that my clumsiness would not win out over my desire to put as much space between the two of us as possible. _Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I didn't hear when the tires of the Volvo skidded to a stop. I didn't hear when he slammed the driver's side door. I didn't hear the gravel crunch under his feet as he sprinted towards me. I felt his cool hands grabbing my wrist, nearly causing me to fall to the ground, but he was much to quick for that. He grabbed me up, pulling me forcefully to his chest, crushing me against him until I could not move.

"Let me go!" I shouted, but he just pulled me closer to him.

"Not until you listen to me!"

"I don't care what you have to say! Just go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I pushed against his chest, the tears streaking down my cheeks. I could feel his fingers weaving through my hair. "Please let me explain! I didn't mean to upset you! That's not what I meant! Please Bella!" He pleaded.

I didn't speak. I couldn't trust my voice, but I stopped fighting him. The tears continued to stain his shirt, though he didn't seem to mind. I don't know how long we stood there, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight.

"If I let go of you, will you promise not to run from me again?" His voice was painfully sad as he whispered into my ear. He sounded just as broken as I felt.

I nodded against him. "I promise," I responded, equally as soft. I could feel him nod as he loosened his grip on me.

"Let's go back to the car."

He laced his fingers through mine as he tugged me gently, pulling me in the direction of the car. I hadn't realized just how chilly it hadn't gotten outside. I didn't realize I was shivering. He opened my door before he shrugged his jacket off, slipping it around my shoulders.

He helped me into the seat before he went around to let himself in. He reached for my hand once more. "Would you please allow me to explain now?" Again, I could only nod. "I didn't mean that our relationship was a bad idea, Bella. At times, I think it's probably more dangerous than necessary for you, but I could never, **ever** regret what we have."

"Then why did you say it?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"I meant it was a bad idea to even bring up the situation with Jasper."

_Wow. You're an idiot Bella. Way to jump to conclusions. _"Oh," I responded dumbly.

"I know you may have a hard time believing this Bella, but I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. I don't know exactly what that… what that boy did to you to make you think you're so incapable of being loved, but he was wrong, and he was very, **very **stupid. I'm not going to make his mistake."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. "I'm s-so sorry I overreacted."

"You don't have to apologize for that, love. It wasn't the wisest choice of words. I probably would have come to the same conclusion."

"No you wouldn't have! You're not as stupid as I am!" I cried, reaching up to swipe at the tears on my cheeks.

"Hey," he said sternly. "You're not stupid. You've been hurt. I don't think I'll ever be able to comprehend exactly how difficult it was for you to have him make you believe you weren't worthy of him, but I can promise you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never feel that way again."

He leaned over, pressing his cold lips against mine in a gentle kiss. "Do you remember when Alice said she saw you before you ever came to Forks?" I nodded. "And that we couldn't exactly figure out what it meant?"

"Yes."

He hesitated. "I think you came here… for me. We're supposed to be together, Bella. As much as I wanted to fight it in the beginning, I couldn't. I never believed in fate until I met you. I think that's why I've been alone for so long. You hadn't come along yet."

"I'm so sorry I upset you, Bella. That was never my intention. I just… I have to be careful with you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Especially if something happened simply because of what we are."

"If I… If I promise to try and take this whole thing a little more seriously, would you be willing to make me a promise too."

"Anything you want, love."

"I'm not asking that you ignore your instincts when it comes to what's safe for me when it comes to your family. But at least give me a chance to know them, Edward. I want to know every part of you, and I can't do that if you keep me away from them."

He nodded. "I can agree to that. But you have to give me your word that the minute things get too dangerous, or too out of hand, you'll allow me to remove you the situation without so much as a grunt of complaint."

"I promise," I said with a nod.

"Good," he said, giving me that crooked smile that melted my heart. "I suppose I should probably get you home to Charlie."

"Will you come over tonight?"

"Of course."

I leaned over to give him a kiss before situating myself in the seat once more, pulling my seatbelt across my chest. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you too."

_A/N: So I should probably apologize for the seemingly unnecessary drama of this chapter. But I promise, I needed to do this to get the ball rolling for future chapters! Emmett was just a fun little thing to throw in. He's been prancing around in my head, begging to be let out! So there you have it! Also, if anyone has any suggestions as to what they'd like to see (because this story is moving faster than I'd planned) then feel free to email me at . I'm always open to emails because like **REVIEWS** (please don't forget me!), they dazzle me. Love you guys!_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: First of all, I apologize for taking so long in updating this. I've been busy as heck with work, and frankly, this chapter just did not want to be written. It gave me so much trouble! I'd like to dedicate the last half of this chapter to Edwardluvermonkey52, as she requested an Alice/Bella shopping trip without Edward! For a visual reference of the dress, please see my profile!**_

_**Also, if you haven't done so, I've got another story I'm currently working on that I would love for y'all to read. It's much different from this one (it's rated M), and I'm not 100% sure how I feel about it! It's called "All You Wanted", again, you can find that in my profile! I think that's about it for right now. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you all for your continued support with this story! Love you guys!  
**_

_Chapter Eleven_

As I laid in the bed much later that evening, waiting for Edward, I found myself replaying the events of the day in my mind. I could freely and wholly admit now that I **had** overreacted, and the very thought disgusted me. I had come to Forks, Washington to escape the person I'd become when Jacob had broken me. I had promised myself before I even left Arizona that I would never give another person the power to destroy me as thoroughly as he had and yet here I was, in the very same predicament.

_Edward wouldn't do that to you. Edward's __**not**__ Jacob._

Well, this much was true at least. With a sigh, I rolled onto my side, hugging my pillow against my chest. I had to push Jacob from my mind, fully and completely. I was punishing Edward for the mistakes that Jacob had made and that wasn't fair to him.

_It's not fair to you either. But you have to remember; Jacob can__**not**__ hurt you anymore unless you give him the power to do so._

I glanced up at the sound of the window sliding open with ease. "Bella love? Are you awake?"

His voice was soft and sad. Did he really think I wouldn't wait up for him? "I'm awake," I said quietly, knowing he would hear me. I heard the light thump of him landing on the hardwood floor before the sound of the window shutting reached my ears.

The bed dipped slightly with the weight of his body and I instinctively scooted back, desperate for his touch. I wasn't disappointed as he laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around me, pulling back into his chest. We didn't speak for a few minutes. I was content with just laying in his arms, savoring how utterly safe I felt here, cradled against his chest. He was the one to break the silence.

"What are you thinking love?"

"I'm thinking about how unfair I've been to you."

"What do you mean?" I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I gazed up into his beautiful eyes before allowing my hand to come up and rest against his cheek. I smiled as he closed his eyes against my touch. I scooted forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. He opened his eyes as his gaze searched my face. He reached up and pressed his hand against mine. "Would you please tell me what it is you're thinking? I hate not knowing."

I sighed softly. "I feel like I'm punishing you because of what Jacob did."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm afraid you're going to have to explain."

"Today, when I overreacted in the car, it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so stupid."

"We've been over this. You aren't stupid. I understand that you've been hurt Bella. And I don't believe that you're… how did you phrase it? Oh yes. I don't believe you're punishing me for a past love. I **do** believe you're punishing yourself though."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I kind of feel that way too. Which is stupid. Hence, me being stupid." He opened his mouth to protest, but I pressed my fingers to his lips. "Just… let me get this out, okay? This isn't easy for me."

"I'm sorry love," he said. "Please, do go on."

"I don't think I could deal if you left me Edward. I loved Jacob. What I felt for him though… it can't even compare to the love I feel for you, and that scares me. We haven't even known each other very long but that doesn't mean anything to me. I feel like I **was** meant for you. But if Jacob could… break me so easily… I'm afraid of what you can do to me if you decide that… that this isn't what you want."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella," he said softly. "I've been waiting for you to come along for years, I just didn't know it. There was always something missing but I didn't know what it was until I laid eyes on you. You make me feel… almost human again."

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. My eyes were burning with unshed tears at his words. "You're going to be okay love," he whispered against my ear. "I'm not leaving you. I could never leave you. I love you far too much for that."

I could feel his cold hand stroking my hair as I snuggled closer to his marble chest. I could feel the coolness of his skin through his shirt, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I closed my eyes against him, breathing in his sweet scent. For the first time in awhile, I really felt like I **could** be okay.

_Xoxoxoxo_

_**One Month Later…**_

I made a promise to Edward that I would not dwell on that ridiculously emotional day and I was quite proud of myself for sticking to that promise. As far as I was concerned, things could not be going better in my life. Business at the gallery had picked up considerably to the point where Alice had come back to work so I was getting to spend even more time with her than usual. That was good, as I'd felt like I'd been neglecting her by spending so much time with Edward, but she didn't seem to mind.

Things at home were even better. Charlie had warmed up considerably to Edward, and though he'd never admit this, I had the sneaking suspicion it was only because having Edward in my life gave me a reason to stick around. I had no reason to abandon Forks for a third time being that I had found what appeared to be my "Happily Ever After".

"Hello?! Bella! Snap out of it!" I glanced up, startled at the sound of Alice's unusually sharp voice. I hadn't realized she'd been talking to me. She rolled her eyes at my sheepish smile. "I guess you were thinking about my brother again."

"Is it that obvious?"

She snorted in an unladylike manner and still managed to make it sound beautiful. _Stupid vampires. _"You're **always** thinking about Edward," she complained. "Could you at least try to focus? I'm trying to plan a shopping trip!"

I tried to hide my groan. "Another one?"

"No complaints from you missy! You owe me!"

"How much more stuff could you possibly need though?!"

"It's not a matter of need. It's a matter of want. Besides, we're not going shopping for me. We're going shopping for you."

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "There's another gallery open house. Two weeks from Saturday. It's much more formal this time and let's be honest: I've seen your closet, Isabella. You don't have anything suitable to wear for this."

"Alice!" I whined.

"That's really not becoming, you know."

"You know how much I hate shopping."

"Yes. I know. You make it very clear every time I try to plan a get together, and you manage to weasel your way out of it with the help of Edward. Well not this time! Edward was warned if he even so much as **tries** to save you from this one, I'm going to rip his pretty little hair out! It'll never grow back, you know."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would," she responded. "He thought about trying to defy me. The vision was not pretty. He's got a lopsided head underneath all of that hair. Not attractive at all."

I sank back into the chair with a groan. "I really have no other choice?"

"Of course not. But don't worry. This excursion is much easier than any of the others we've taken. I already know what dress we're going to choose of course. You look lovely in it, by the way."

"Yes because **that** makes me feel so much better. I don't care about 'lovely'. I care about comfort!"

"Relax Bella," she said, patting my arm. "You'll thank me later."

"I doubt it."

"Again! Why does everyone **always** bet against me? I never lose!"

_Xoxoxoxo_

I tried everything I could think of to get out of the shopping trip. I faked being sick. I begged Charlie to take the day off from work so we could clean out the attic. I promised Edward I would love him even if he was as bald as a cabbage patch doll, all to no avail. I had resigned myself to the fact that I had to go, but that didn't mean that I had to enjoy it.

I sat in the front seat of the Volvo, my arms crossed over my chest, a scowl on my face as Alice drove. She was chattering incessantly about the latest vision she'd had regarding a television show she'd taken to watching religiously.

"…and they're so going to end up together! Within the next episode or so. And it's really about time because the sexual tension between the two main characters is completely unbearable! Did you see last week's episode?"

No response.

"Bella? Bella, are you listening to me?"

"No," I pouted. I could practically _hear_ her roll her eyes. If she rolled them any harder, they'd be rolling right out of her head.

"You can survive one day with Edward, Isabella," she said sternly, wagging her slender finger in my direction. "I swear. It's like you two are attached at the freakin' hip. I had to remind him three times this morning about my warning. I'm surprised he didn't hide himself in the trunk."

"I can't help it! I just… you know what it's like, Alice. I can't help always wanting to be near him."

"I know that Bella. I can understand that, trust me. I hate being apart from Jasper for any amount of time, but that doesn't mean I go about making myself miserable anytime we aren't in the same room."

"It's different for you though Alice," I said. "You have forever with Jasper."

She pursed her lips as if to keep from saying anything more on the subject, and for a moment, I thought I'd managed to offend her. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything Alice," I said, frowning. "I'm not implying that–"

"You're right," Alice said. "I didn't think about it like that Bella. You seem so… natural with us that sometimes I forget you're not… that you're just a human."

I frowned at that, but didn't say anything. I could feel her eyes on me, but I kept my head forward, focusing on the stretch of road in front of us.

"Enough talk about all of this," Alice said, her voice falsely cheery. "If I promise to give you veto power on the shoes, would you at least pretend to enjoy yourself with me today?"

"Oh Alice! It's not that I don't love spending time with you! I just wish it didn't involve me playing dress up!"

"We'll be quick about it," she promised. "I had thought of making you try on a few dresses, just so I could be sure, but I already know that the dress is perfect. And you can pick out your own shoes."

"What about accessories? Can I veto those too?"

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves. What if I agree to limit myself to five accessories?"

"**Five**?"

She offered a casual shrug. "Five accessories and you get veto power on the shoes. Either that or the deal's off."

"Ugh. Fine. Let's just get this over with!"

"That's the spirit!"

_Xoxoxoxo_

"Alice? Alice, I need help with this!" I'd called, frowning as I attempted to hold the dress up. I had to admit it was a pretty dress. It was a knee length strapless number, white in color with a black sash that tied around the waist. While I wasn't thrilled with the thought of it being strapless, I felt like I could deal with it. It was really too pretty to pass up.

I heard her thump the dressing room door, so I pulled it open, ushering her inside. "I can't get the back zipped up," I complained. I could feel her icy cold hands brush against my back as she zipped the dress up. She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her before I could get a good look at my reflection.

"No looking in the mirror now," she said, a mischievous smile on her face. "I don't want you to see just how much of a genius I am until the opening."

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. "Will you at least be honest about how it looks then?"

"I told you already," she said. "It's perfect. You look absolutely beautiful in it. I think we'll do your hair in an up-do. Yes," she said with a nod. "Yes, I see. An up-do. A little make up. Yes. You're going to be the most gorgeous girl there."

I snorted at that. "Does that mean neither you, Rosalie or Esme will be there then?"

"Really Bella," she said, rolling her eyes. "You give yourself no credit at all." I felt her hands against my back once more as she unzipped me and yanked the dress down.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you not to peek! Now step out."

"Alice!" I screeched, trying to cover my body from her.

"For God's sake Bella, all my anatomy **is** the same as yours. Besides, I've seen you in less!"

"That's not the point! You've got to give me a little more notice than that!"

"Just step out! We've got a couple more stores to hit."

"Joy," I groaned, rolling my eyes as I lifted my leg to step out of the dress. Once she had the dress back on the hanger, she gave me a broad smile.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

_Xoxoxoxo_

In the end, we came away with the dress, the shoes (which, though I picked out myself, even Alice approved), a purse, a shaw, clips for my hair, a new bra and new underwear. I wasn't exactly sure what the undergarments were for, but Alice assured me that I needed the strapless bra to go with the dress, and according to her, it was a sin to not match your bra to your panties. She'd also conned me in to allowing her to pick up various haircare products and new make up (even though I told her I had a whole bag of it sitting home). By the time we'd gotten everything into the trunk of the Volvo, I was beat.

"You know," I said, leaning my head back against the seat as she threw the car into first gear, "I actually had a pretty decent time today."

She beamed at me, reaching over to pat my hand. "I told you it wouldn't be as bad as usual!"

"You were right," I conceded with a nod. "I'm exhausted as all get out, but I'm actually looking forward to the gallery opening."

"And you should. Edward's going to die–uh, figuratively of course, being that he's technically already dead– when he sees you."

"You really think he'll like it?"

She gave me a look. "You could come out wearing a potato sack and he'd love you in it. But by the time I'm through with you, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks at that. "Could I… ask you something? Er… about… _that_?"

"About what?"

The blush deepened. "You know… uh…"

"Are you talking about sex?"

"Yeah! That!"

She shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you think he will ever… I mean, with me?"

I could see her hesitate as she thought out her answer. "I think that he wants to very much. It's difficult for him to resist you in many ways with that being just one of them."

"Then why does he?"

"He's afraid of hurting you. He thinks he wouldn't be able to control himself."

"What do you think?"

"I think Edward's too hard on himself personally," she said, rolling her eyes. "But it's that whole tortured soul thing I told you about before. He thinks if he denies himself anything that would make him happy, it'll somehow make up for the monster he thinks he is."

"But you could… you could _see_ if we did… that and he hurt me, right? You would know. And you could warn him."

"I've told you before that my visions are subjective. I've… this is going to sound disgusting but I've _seen_ it already. He thought about it once before and I saw… well, I wasn't really _looking_ you know, but anyway, I told him everything would be okay. He says there's no way for me to know that for sure and he isn't willing to take the chance."

"He said himself that no one should ever bet against you."

"He says that when it doesn't pertain to you."

"You still didn't really answer my question."

"What's that?"

"Do you think we'll ever do that?"

"It's hard to say," she said. "But one thing's for sure. When he sees you the night of the gallery opening, he's going to have a **very** hard time sticking to his decision of _not_ doing that with you."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, and for that, I apologize. But I had big plans for the new few chapters, and a couple things had to happen in this chapter to get the ball rolling. Now, onto the important stuff.**

**I want to thank you guys for reviewing. Really. There's nothing that makes me happier than to open my email and find I have several new reviews for the story. Your comments help me grow as a writer and I seriously wouldn't have gotten this far in the story without them encouraging me. I especially wanted to thank you faithful reviewers (you know who you are) To my anon reviewer: Thank you so much for your honest critique of my work. I have gone back and re-read my chapters thus far, and I can see what you mean about my story lacking a personality. I'm going to try hard with the remaining chapters to achieve that. Thank you for calling my attention to it.**

**Now that I've rambled for eight million hours, I just wanted to say that again, this chapter is not my favorite, but I promise, those of you who are continuing to stick with me will be rewarded with an... intense chapter or two in the very near future. Again, thank you all for your support with this story.  
**

_Chapter Twelve_

"Uh… Bella?"

_Crap._ I cringed at the sound of Charlie's voice, a deep blush creeping onto my cheeks. I turned, giving him a sheepish smile and leaned against the counter casually. "Oh, hey dad. You're home early."

He eyed me carefully. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing dinner."

"I'm not talking about that. What are you _wearing_ on your feet?"

"Oh. Those. I've got a… thing coming up in a couple of weeks. These were the only shoes I could find that went with the dress Alice picked out for me. I thought I should um… probably practice wearing them before I made an ass out of myself."

His eyes lingered on the peep-toe heels I wore with my gray sweatpants and t-shirt and merely shook his head. "Okay." He nodded to himself. "Okay. Give me a call when dinner's ready, would ya? I'm going to try and catch the tail end of the news."

"Sure dad."

"And Bells?"

"Hm?"

"Try not to break an ankle here in the kitchen, would ya?"

I rolled my eyes and waved him off before I turned back to the task at hand. I whistled tunelessly to myself as I worked on patting out the hamburgers for dinner, thinking about the conversation Alice and I had had on our way home last night from Seattle. I felt a little embarrassed that I'd had to turn to Alice for_ that_ kind of advice, but it wasn't exactly something that I could talk to Charlie about.

Renee and I had talked briefly about the subject once she'd realized just how important Jac-uh, the _other one_ was to me, but I didn't feel like that counted. After all, none of the advice she'd given me on dealing with **that** situation applied because I didn't have to worry about _the other one _accidentally killing me in the throes of passion.

Of course, I didn't really believe I had to worry about **Edward** accidentally killing me either, but there would be no way to convince him of that. _Stupid, stubborn vampire._

I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as I concentrated on making our dinner, but it wasn't easy. It was never easy to concentrate on anything once I'd started thinking about Edward. In fact, even now, even though I was annoyed with his stupid, stubborn vampire rules, I felt that stupid smile creeping onto my face. _Stupid human._

Feeling thoroughly annoyed with my inability to remain annoyed with Edward, I slapped together the last of the hamburgers and stomped over to the sink to wash my hands. Unfortunately for me, I was barely able to _walk_ in the heels, let alone _stomp_ in them. That's how I ended up sprawled on my backside in front of the sink.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the living room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I grumbled, cringing as I reached for the counter top to pull myself up. I nearly lost my balance again when the shrill ringing of the phone sliced through the air, startling me. "Son of a–!" I managed to get myself up and snatched the phone off the hook. "Hello?" I hissed.

"Are you okay?" asked the unnaturally cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

"Are you spying on me?"

"Maybe. But it's not really my fault," she complained. "I can't exactly help what I see!"

I snorted, rolling my eyes before a horrified thought hit me. "You didn't uh… see what caused me to fall, did you?"

"No" she said, and for a moment, I felt relief. "I didn't see you prancing around in the shoes at all." I couldn't contain my groan.

"Alice!" I whined.

"Hey!" She said with a laugh. "I can't help it! But I must say, I'm impressed. And here I thought you weren't a shoe girl. There may be hope for you yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there a reason you called, other than to harass me."

More laughter. "Actually, there was. Edward's on his way over. I thought it might be a tad bit embarrassing for you if he caught you prancing."

"Stomping, Alice! **Not** prancing! I do not prance!"

"Whatever. Listen, he'll be there in twenty-three seconds so unless you want–"

"Bye Alice! Thanks!" I said before hanging up. I kicked the shoes off my feet and scooped them in my arms before I hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I'd just gotten the shoes stowed away in my closet when I heard the sound of his knock against the front door. "I got it!"

I nearly lost my balance as I ran down the stairs before I flung myself at the door, yanking it open.

No matter how much time I spent with him, I always felt slightly breathless the first time I laid eyes on him after an absence. As it was, I hadn't seen him at all yesterday or last night, as Jasper and Emmett had taken him out hunting in an effort to save his hair from Alice's clutches should he decide to infringe on our shopping trip.

I couldn't help the smile that lit my face as I took in his marble face, seemingly sculptured to perfection, his tousled hair, his casual stance as he stood there, waiting for _me_. For a moment, I could not breathe.

That stupid crooked smile that I loved so dearly slowly made its way to his face as he held his arms out expectantly. "What? No hug?"

At those words, I snapped out of my trance and threw myself at him, my arms encircling his neck as I inhaled deeply. "Oh! I missed you!"

He laughed as his cold hands found their way to my waist. "I missed you too love," he said softly, his breath tickling my ear. "It was torture to be away from you, even for one night."

"Please tell me you're staying tonight."

"One night away is more than enough for me, sweetheart."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I reluctantly released my hold on him. "I'm glad to see that pretty color again," I said, reaching up to trace my fingers carefully under the eyes. His dark purple bruise-like marks were lighter and his eyes, which had been nearly black with the thirst the last time I'd seen him, were now that pretty topaz color that I'd fallen in love with. Simply put, he was perfect. But then, I already knew that.

_Xoxoxoxo_

I trudged down the hallway to my bedroom, my dirty clothes tucked under my arm. I pushed the door open and kicked it closed behind me, tossing my clothes to the floor in front of my dresser. It had been the perfect evening. Edward had stuck around for dinner and for the first three innings of the ball game Charlie'd been watching before he'd excused himself with a whispered promise to me that he'd be back as soon as Charlie was in bed.

With nothing better to do to occupy my time, I'd decided to keep Charlie company, though I didn't understand what was happening and he was too wrapped up to explain. I had settled in for a long evening on the couch, willing time to go by quicker than usual when it started.

It was nothing more than a tickle at first, an irritating little tickle that would not go away no matter how many times I'd cleared my throat. Finally, during the eighth inning, Charlie had had enough and had stalked up the stairs to the medicine cabinet and came back with a cough drop. "Here," he'd said, a pleading quality to his voice as he sank back down into his chair. I'd gotten the hint.

Now, even after my shower, I wasn't feeling any better, so I trudged over to the window and shoved it open before I sank down onto the bed, waiting for him. I had just gotten comfortable on the bed when Charlie poked his head in, his face apologetic.

"I didn't mean to run you out of the living room, kid."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not feeling too hot anyway, so I figured I should probably come get some rest."

He nodded. "Well… you need anything?"

"No thank you. I think I'm good."

"Alright. Well I think I'm going to turn in myself. If you need anything, just give a yell."

"Thanks dad."

"Get some rest kiddo."

I waved as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He hadn't even had enough time to get all the way down the hallway when Edward arrived.

"You're getting sick?" He asked, his forehead creased with worry. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"It's just a scratchy throat."

"Perhaps you should see Carlisle."

"Oh for God's sake, Edward. It's a scratchy throat. I don't know anyone to ever die from that." My words had come out sharper than originally intended and I cringed at my tone. "I'm sorry."

He crossed the room faster than I could blink and was at my side in an instant. "Is there anything I can get you love?"

"Just you," I said, holding my arms out for him. Not needing to be told twice, he climbed in the bed beside me, making sure to wrap the blanket around me tightly.

"How's this?"

"Mmm… perfect."

_Xoxoxoxo_

_I should have known,_ I thought bitterly as I tossed in turned much later that night, trying desperately to get comfortable. My body ached, my throat screamed, and try as I might, I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs via my nose.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Could we get rid of the blanket?"

"Bella love, you'll freeze."

"I think that would be better than being burned to death," I whimpered. "Please? I'm so… I'm so _hot!_" I could feel his cold hand pressed against my forehead, so I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.

"You've got a fever," he commented disapprovingly. As if I could really help it! I would have snorted if it wouldn't have hurt.

"Please?"

I could see his beautiful lips turn down into a frown as he deliberated. "You're supposed to sweat out the fever, Bella. It's not going to do you any good if I allow you to discard the blanket."

"It would make me feel better," I whimpered pitifully.

"The blanket stays. But perhaps…" He sat up, jostling me slightly as he did so, before he removed his shirt. If I hadn't felt so bad, I probably would have gawked at the way his hard body was sculpted. But I didn't have the energy, so I said nothing. He tossed his shirt to the floor before he laid back down, tugging me closer to him.

I laid my head down against his icy shoulder, savoring the feeling. It felt wonderful against my flushed face. His fingers weaved themselves through my hair as he stroked my head gently. I could hear the low rumble in his chest as he hummed softly, no doubt trying to soothe me.

I closed my eyes, willing sleep to come as I snuggled closer, nuzzling his chest with my nose. "Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you."

His hard lips pressed against the top of my head. "I love you too sweetheart."

"Edward?"

He shook slightly beneath me as he chuckled. "Yes?"

"Will you show me what you look like sometime? You know, when it's sunny?"

"I suppose I could do that."

"Would your hair really never grow back if Alice ripped it out?"

"I would be as bald as a baby's bottom."

"I would still love you, you know."

"Thank you my love. It's nice to know you'd still love me, even if I were a hideous monster."

"You wouldn't be offended if I bought you a wig though, would you? If you were bald, I mean."

"Do you realize you're rambling?"

"Yeah."

"You should really get some sleep."

"Okay," I conceded with a sigh as I snuggled even closer. I tried to kick the blankets away, but my plan was thwarted as he tugged them back up, tucking them in around me. I could feel him humming again, the vibrations nearly lulling me to sleep, before I was overcome with another coughing spell.

I wheezed pitifully, trying desperately to fill my lungs with air. He pulled away from me as he reached over to the night stand, handing me the glass of water. "Drink baby," he commanded softly as he held the glass to my lips. Once the fit was over, I laid my head back down, my throat burning once more as I tried to fall asleep.

"Edward?"

"Bella, please. If you're not going to rest, I'm not going to be able to stay."

I frowned at that before I screwed my eyes shut, really trying, though the attempt was futile. "Edward?" I tried again. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he pulled away from me once more, sitting up. I pulled my arms free from the blanket, reaching for him. "No! Please don't go!"

"You need your rest, sweetie. You're not going to get better if you're not rested up enough to fight this off and you obviously cannot sleep if you're up half the night asking me ridiculous questions."

"I didn't have another question," I told him, clearly pouting. "I just… I wanted to tell you I loved you again."

I could feel his stiff body relaxing as he allowed me to pull him back to me. "I love you too Bella," he repeated. "I'll still love you in the morning, you know."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

"You promise?"

"With all my heart. Now _please_," he pleaded, "get some rest."

I could feel the smile forming on my face, despite the discomfort I was in, as I closed my eyes. Whether or not he'd meant to, he'd just promised me forever. I was quite sure the implications of what I'd asked and what he'd promised were two different things, but I wouldn't think on that now. For now, as I drifted off to sleep, cradled in his arms, my mind was filled with thoughts of _forever_, in the literal sense of the word. And there was only one way for me to achieve that. I just had to figure out how.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for the long freakin' wait for this update. The last few weeks have been crazy for me, work wise. Also, I ask that you forgive any spelling errors or whatever, because this was written while I was working the midnight shift. I think I've managed to go through it and double check but I'm sure there are some mistakes that have slipped by me. As an apology for the long wait, this chapter is super long.**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

I was a firm believer that one of the worst things in the world was to be sick. Especially when it was a lingering illness, like mine apparently was. What had started out as an incredibly annoying tickle had morphed into bronchitis within three days, and now, nearly 2 weeks later, I was still fighting that hacking cough.

There was, however, an upside to my illness. Edward. He refused to leave my side. It was, of course, a little tricky keeping that bit of information from Charlie. He was completely unaware that Edward would spend the night in my room, holding me in his arms while he did whatever vampires did in the nighttime hours. Poor Charlie was still none the wiser. But that was for the best. The last thing I wanted to do was give him a heart attack.

The major drawback of this illness was the gallery open house that I'd promised Alice I'd go to. I really did want to go, but at the same time, I couldn't see how I'd have any fun if I was choking on my own saliva the entire time. Besides, how gross would that be for me to interact with the public, all the way hacking in their faces. I'd consulted Alice several times on the matter, and she assured me that while I would still have the cough and sore throat, it would not be contagious and I would be fine at the opening. She said she even saw me having fun.

Edward, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure that you're going to feel up to going tomorrow night?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time. "You don't have to let Alice bully you into going."

It took every ounce of strength I possessed to contain my eye roll as I crawled into the bed beside him. "Alice isn't bullying me into anything. And besides, I really feel a lot better than I sound. If I could just get this stupid cough under control, I'd be fine."

"Well, you may not _feel_ terrible, but you _sound_ absolutely horrible. It's painful to even listen to you speak."

Didn't bother containing the eye roll on that one. "Wow, thanks Edward. You sure do know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy," I responded. Though I feigned annoyance, the smile on my face contradicted the tone. I turned on my side, snuggling up against his body, resting my head against his marble chest.

"I really hate that you haven't felt well. It's torture to see you ill and know there's nothing I can do to make it better. It makes me feel completely useless."

"You're far from useless," I promised. "If it weren't for you, I think I would have died from boredom by now."

"Well, we certainly can't have you dying, so I'm glad I could at least be of some use."

Lifting my head, I gave him a smile as I gazed at his face. Even now, after seeing it constantly over the last two weeks, I still couldn't get over how painfully beautiful he was. I lifted my hand, fingering the deep purple bruises under his eye. The only flaw. They were even more pronounced than usual, and his eyes, normally a warm butterscotch color, were pitch black. A twinge of guilt surged through me as I realized that he hadn't eaten–er, drank anything since I'd been sick.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked, having picked up on the change of my mood.

"You're thirsty," I mused quietly, my mouth turning down slightly in a frown. "Is this too uncomfortable for you right now?"

"It's not too unbearable. No worse than usual, anyway," he said cheerily, though it wasn't enough to convince me. I knew what the scent of my blood did to him, how it tortured him more than anyone else. He usually took better care to stay well-fed so that he didn't become overwhelmed by the scent. It wasn't like him to be this careless.

"Are you sure you don't need to leave? I could probably survive without you for a few hours while you hunted."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I've gone this long, another few days won't hurt anything. Besides, I'm more in control than you would believe right now."

"Oh _really_?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. _Well, let's just see how "in control" you are, Mr. Cullen_, I thought deviously. I leaned forward, pressing my lips gently to his neck. His skin was cold, but that never stopped me before.

Very carefully, I slid my hand down his chest, coming to a stop just above his belt. I heard his breathing hitch slightly, and I was unable to contain my smirk.

I moved my hands slightly, sliding under the cotton of his t-shirt. I could feel his body tense under my hand as I tickled the smooth plane of his stomach with my fingertips.

I was amazed that he'd yet to stop me. Edward seemed to have some policy that we should never become too physical with one another in case he should ever lose control. The fact that he'd failed to stop this encouraged me and I decided to continue. I kissed his neck once more before moving up to his jaw line. A soft groan escaped his lips, urging me to continue this sweet torture.

Oh, how I loved the sounds he made. My fingers paused on his stomach as I continued kissing along his jaw line, coming to a rest on his full lips. I didn't dare look into his eyes, afraid if I did so, it would snap him from his trance. He opened his mouth slightly against mine. I allowed my hand to creep slowly down his stomach once more, reaching his belt buckle. I'd nearly had it undone before he came to his senses.

He hissed, his marble fingers catching my wrist, putting an end to the madness.

"Well, I'm not _that _in control." I didn't bother to hide my smirk as that. Ceasing my torture, I pulled my hand away from him, before I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"That's kind of what I was counting on."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

I had grown so accustomed to waking up next to Edward that I felt out of sorts when I opened my eyes to find myself alone. I had to admit, I'd definitely taken things a little farther than usual with him the previous night, but really, could you blame me? I had a beautiful Greek God sharing a bed with me on a daily basis. There would have been something wrong with me if I didn't try to take advantage of that fact.

But unfortunately for me, Edward had this weird thing about "protecting my virtue". I'd actually snorted when he brought it up. Apparently, he forgot that not only was I twenty-two, but that I'd also spent four years at college, away from any parental guidance.

I wasn't quite as… virtue-less as other girls my age, but I wasn't as innocent as he'd believed me to be. I just couldn't break that to him though, so when he would stop things from going too far, I pretended to be grateful.

But now, with him nowhere to be found, I was afraid I'd offended him. He hadn't indicated that I'd done so, but I had groped him quite freely and without his consent. I nearly turned hysterical at the thought until I spotted the piece of paper folded neatly on my nightstand.

I yawned slightly as I reached for the piece of paper, groaning as my stiff joints cracked in protest of the movement. With a sigh, I propped myself up against my pillow and unfolded the paper, a small smile forming on my lips as I gazed at his elegant scrawl.

_My Darling Bella,_

_You were simply too peaceful to wake. I hope you aren't terribly disappointed at my absence, but in an attempt to keep up the charade of you actually sleeping alone, I thought it best that I depart before your father woke. Please forgive me for not being there when you opened your beautiful eyes this morning (or afternoon, should that be the case). I look forward to seeing you tonight. _

_All my love,  
Edward_

"Wait a minute—what?" I scowled as I re-read his words. _Tonight?_ Did that mean I really wouldn't get the chance to see him until he picked me up for the gallery open house? My scowl darkened as I threw the covers from my body, my mood souring drastically at the thought of going a whole eight hours without him. Ridiculous? Absolutely. But I'd had him to myself for 23 hours out of the day for the last two weeks. That's three hundred and twenty two wonderful hours with him, and he dared leave me alone for eight?

Then, I remembered the dark bruises under his eyes, indicating how thirsty he'd become. The twinge of guilt jolted me once more and I found myself unable to be annoyed at the lack of his presence. I suppose eight hours wasn't _that_ bad. I grabbed my robe from the back of the rocking chair and tied it loosely around my body as I headed downstairs.

"Dad?" I called casually, my voice raspy from a combination of sleep and soreness, peeking around the wall into the living room.

"In here Bells," he called from the direction of the kitchen. Hopping off the last step with more grace than I'd ever displayed, I headed into the kitchen to find him sitting his usual chair, a bowl of cereal in front of him. "Good morning sunshine," he greeted, never looking up from his paper.

"Hey," I responded, plopping myself down in my usual chair. I sniffled slightly, rubbing a tired hand across my eyes. "Little late for breakfast isn't it?" I asked, glancing up at the clock on the wall. It was almost lunch time now.

"I got a late start this morning myself," he responded with a shrug. "You sound a little better. How are you feeling?"

"Less dead than I did yesterday, I suppose. I think it's finally starting to clear up."

"Just keep up with your medicine."

"I know that dad."

"Good. By the way, Alice called here for you a little while ago."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Just that she was coming to pick you up at one, so be ready."

I didn't try to contain my groan. "The freakin' gallery open house doesn't even start until seven. What the hell reason would she have for wanting to pick me up so early?"

"No clue, Bells. And watch your mouth."

"Freakin' is not a bad word and Hell is a place," I responded childishly, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out like my inner five-year-old begged me to do.

He lowered his paper, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Fine. Whatever. I won't say it again."

"Thank you. You feeling up to breakfast?"

"No, not particularly," I grumbled. "Can't I call Alice back and tell her you've grounded me until 7?"

"What's the big deal?"

"The only thing I can think of is that she wants to go to the mall for last minute _accessories_ or something equally stupid."

"It can't be that bad."

"You've never been shopping with Alice, dad. Trust me, it's torture."

With a resigned sigh, I lifted myself off the seat and headed out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"To hang myself with the pantyhose she made me get on the last trip."

He lifted his paper back up, stifling a laugh as I trudged out of the kitchen, my mouth set in a grimace. "Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"The rafter in the attic would probably hold best."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"It's not that bad, Isabella! A little pampering never hurt anyone."

"But Alice! These nails… I could poke my eye out with one of them!"

"The acrylics make your fingers look even longer and slimmer. They really suit you."

"And no one is going to be looking at my feet! Why do I have to get my toenails painted?"

"Because _I _will be looking at your feet and I can't stand crusty toes. So shut up and let them work their magic."

I sank back in the plush seat in the salon with a scowl. I knew I should be grateful. I was never privileged enough to get this kind of quality "girl-bonding" time with Renee, it just wasn't me at all. I felt like a loser sitting here in this swank, upscale salon while Alice barked orders at the stylists about how she envisioned me. Apparently, fake nails and freshly painted toes were only the beginning.

Now, I sat in the stylist's chair, my freshly washed hair hanging limply around my shoulders while Alice tried to describe the look she wanted to accomplish.

"How opposed are you to a haircut?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow in my direction.

"Are you nuts? Absolutely not. I've had long hair ever since I was a kid!"

"What better reason to cut it then? You need a change of pace! The long hair is boring!"

"No. I'm not cutting it."

"Compromise?" With that, she jutted out her lower lip in that stupid pout that no one in the world was able to resist. I rolled my eyes and slouched dejectedly in the chair.

"What kind of compromise?"

"We'll keep the length. But how about some layers? And maybe some highlights? Ooh, and bangs. Long, side-swept bangs."

"I thought bangs were "so last year"?" I asked with a scowl.

"Well, yeah, but they're going to make a comeback. Trust me. You'll be a trendsetter. And stop scowling. You're going to have wrinkles before you're thirty."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"So we agree to the compromise?"

"Is there any other choice?"

"Of course not," she responded with that alarmingly bright smile before she turned to the stylist, sealing my fate.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had to admit; she was good. I hadn't been sold on the whole idea of cutting my hair, but I couldn't complain. It wasn't even noticeable, really. The stylist (Tony, I was told was his name) had added subtle highlights to give my hair a sun-kissed look, a feat that was nearly impossible in the dreary town of Forks, but it looked natural. He'd trimmed the split ends and added layers to give my hair more volume than I ever thought possible. It looked and felt so soft and I couldn't believe how freakin' shiny it was.

I still wasn't too keen on the fake nails, but I had to admit, the lady who'd done them had done a good job. No one would even be able to tell that they were not real. All in all, I was pleasantly surprised, but slightly curious. "Why am I getting so dressed up, Alice?"

"I told you that this open house is a lot more formal than the last."

"But why? What's so special about tonight?"

"A few of the artists' that have contributed to the new selection are coming. It's always a big deal when they come."

My interest was piqued. "Would I know who they are?"

"Probably, but unfortunately, I don't. I can't recall who the heck she said was going to show up. So I guess you'll just have to wait until tonight to see."

"What time will Edward be picking me up tonight?"

"Oh no," she responded with a grin. "Edward will not be seeing you until we get to the gallery."

"What?! Well how the hell am I getting there?"

"I'm going to make you walk," she responded dryly. "Jesus Bella. We're swinging by my house to pick up my clothes and some other essentials and then we're getting ready at your place. I will drive us to the gallery and then you're free to attach yourself to Edward's side until the end of time, as far as I'm concerned."

"Well why couldn't he pick me up?"

"Because," she responded cockily, "by the time I'm finished with you, Edward will want to have his wicked little way with you. You'd most likely never even make it out of the driveway."

"Fair enough."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Almost done," Alice said with a smile as she reached up to tuck a stray curl behind my ear. "You're going to die when you see yourself in the mirror, Bella. I swear. You need to fix yourself up more often. All the men are going to be drooling over you tonight."

"There's only one man I'm concerned with and I'm pretty sure he doesn't produce saliva."

"Well that's true. I always thought that was a pretty disgusting saying anyway. But regardless, you look absolutely stunning. Even Rosalie is going to pale in comparison to you."

I snorted in an unladylike manner. "Yeah, okay Alice. And pigs will fly tonight."

"I'm serious, Bella. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit."

"I'm so plain, Alice. Sometimes, I look at Edward and just… what could he possibly see in me?"

"You're only plain because you hide yourself, Bella. You don't **want** to stand out. But if you even just pulled your hair out of your face on a daily basis, it would make such a difference. You really are a classic beauty. A total babe, even! I mean, look at your figure! Do you know how many women would **kill** for a figure like this? And there you are, hiding it behind too-big t-shirts and hoodies."

"You really think I have potential?"

"You have more than just "potential", Bella. You need to stop being so down on yourself." She wrapped her tiny, ice cold arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a sisterly embrace. "Trust me. You're going to knock the socks off of everyone there tonight."

"I hope you're right, Alice."

"When am I _not_ right? Now come on. Let's get you into that beautiful dress." With a nod, I followed after her into my bedroom, refusing to look into the mirror just yet. I wasn't quite ready. "I think I'm going to have you step into the dress. That way, your hair stays perfect. Go ahead and get out of those ratty old clothes. Also, don't forget the new bra and panties."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue as I crossed the door to my dresser. Positive that her back was to me, I quickly stripped out of the old t-shirt and sweats, tossing the clothes in the general direction of the closet. I grabbed the lacy undergarments from the dresser, cringing as I turned them over in my hands. There was no way I was going to comfortable in these. "Alice, are you sure about these?"

"Trust me! Besides, it'll give you more confidence. A sexy little secret no one but you knows about!"

I couldn't help but laughed as I stripped out of my cotton granny panties and white bra before I slipped on the lace. Though I expected it to be scratchy against my skin, I was pleasantly surprised. "Hey, these aren't too bad!"

"Told you," she responded smugly. "Are all your lady bits covered?"

Glancing down, I cocked an eyebrow at my scantily clad body before I shrugged. "I guess you could say that. This is about as covered as they're going to get."

"Excellent. Now get your skinny butt over here," she commanded. She crouched down, holding the dress for me to step into. Using her marble shoulders for support, I stepped into the dress, praying that everything looked perfect when we were finished. I really wanted to look pretty for Edward for once.

Alice slid the fabric up my body before I held in place so she could zip it. "There," she said with a satisfied grin as she took in my appearance. "All we need now to make you perfect is the shoes. You grab them and slip into them while I go get dressed. Back in a flash!" She said as she dashed out of the room.

As I trudged over to the closet to remove my shoes, it took every ounce of self control to keep from looking in the mirror that hung on the door. I wanted desperately to make sure I didn't look like a wreck, but I couldn't bring myself to look at my reflection. I grabbed the shoes from the box in the bottom of my closet and closed the door before the temptation became too much.

As I turned around, my breath caught in my throat at the sight of Alice. On anyone else, the dress she was wearing might have been an incredibly tacky, laugh inducing number. But on her… there were no words. It was an impossibly short strapless deal that hugged every curve of her tiny body. The opaque taupe under layer was covered by black lace, much like the undergarments I was currently wearing. Paired with the black stilettos that clicked against the hardwood floor when she walked, the outfit was simply scandalous and yet she made it work.

"What do you think?" She asked as she spun around like a trained model. "It's awesome, isn't it?"

"Alice… there are… there are no words. You look…"

She grinned up at me through her thick lashes before she threw an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go dazzle them."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The ride to the gallery was excruciating. The entire time, my heart was pounding in my chest, which of course, did not go unnoticed by Alice. She thought my discomfort was hysterical.

"What are you so worried about?"

"What if he hates the way I look, Alice? This _so_ isn't me. What if I fall on my face? What if I spill something on my dress?"

"Oh for God's sake. You're being ridiculous. First of all, you could wear a potato sack and Edward would still love it. You don't fall down and you don't spill anything on your dress, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll hold onto you until you're safely in Edward's arms and I'm sure we can find you a bib."

I scowled at her and sank back against the seat, glaring out the window. I heard her snort in amusement, but didn't bother looking in her direction. "What are you so angry about, Bella?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm not angry, but God, Alice. This… all of this is so effortless for you. For all of you. You don't… you don't have to worry about looking like an idiot or falling flat on your face, or… or…"

"Hey," she said, all traces of humor gone. "First of all, this is **not** easy for us. We may not have to worry about trivial things, but don't you forget that one mistake on our part, and everything we've worked to build could be ruined. It never gets easier being around humans, Bella. So if you don't mind, I think I'd take the trivial issues."

"Oh Alice. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be a huge crybaby about everything."

"I wasn't trying to be cross with you Bella and I apologize if it came off that way. I just wanted you to understand that while it may appear that our lives are glamorous, that's not the case at all. We put on a good show, but you must never forget exactly _what_ we are."

"I'm really sorry."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, her smile was back in place. "Now please, have some faith my dear." As she pulled into the already packed parking lot of the gallery, I felt as though my heart would pound right through my chest. Sensing my rising panic, Alice rested her cold hand on my knee. "You see that car over there?" She asked, pointing to the sporty red vehicle parked closest to the door. I nodded dumbly. "Edward's already here. He's inside waiting for you. Just focus on him, Bella."

With the visual of him in my mind, waiting for me with that crooked smile I adored, I could feel my heart rate slowing to a much normal speed. I took a deep breath in an effort to calm my nerves and turned to her, offering her a smile. "Thank you," I said quietly. "For everything. I think I'm ready now."

"Then let's go knock them dead."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alice!" I hissed, my eyes narrowing as I glared at the little pixie. "I thought you said this was a formal event!" She merely shrugged at my side as I took in the casual dress of those in attendance.

"Oops?"

It was like the parting of the Red Sea as we entered the gallery. It reminded me of the first gallery opening I'd attended, the way everyone's eyes gravitated towards the three Cullen siblings as they'd entered. Only this time, their eyes were on me and Alice, who were completely overdressed.

True to her word, Alice's hand never left mine as my eyes searched the room for him. When I spotted his mop of bronze colored hair, my heart thudded in my chest and even though I was still fuming with Alice, the smile that formed on my face was so wide, I felt as though my head would crack right open. It took every ounce of strength I had to resist running to him and flinging my arms around him.

Appearing much more confident than I actually felt, I allowed Alice, the traitor, to guide me towards the back of the room where my Prince Charming was waiting for me. Okay, that was really corny, but whatever. I'm embracing my inner romantic. "Now watch his face when he sees you," Alice demanded under her breath.

Per her instructions, I locked my gaze on his face and certainly was not disappointed. I think at first, he didn't even recognize me. But after a second, the look of confusion on his face was replaced by a look of recognition as he took in my appearance.

"Bella…" He greeted me breathlessly, holding a hand out for me to take. I released Alice, sending her a smile, before I slipped my hand into his. "You look… Exquisite does not even begin to cover it, my love."

I dropped my gaze slightly, offering him a shy smile. "Thank you Edward," I responded quietly.

"The dress isn't looking like such a bad idea after all, now is it?" She asked smugly before she pranced off, no doubt in search of Jasper.

He leaned over, his lips dangerously close to my ear. "Look at how everyone stares," he commented, his breath tickling me. "They're all green with envy tonight. I have the prettiest woman here."

A slight blush crept onto my cheeks at his comment as I pulled away to get a good look at him. The smile fell slightly as I noticed the seemingly darker bruises under his eyes. "Edward," I chided softly. "I would have thought you would have made use of our time apart today."

"Think nothing of it, my love."

"Are you positive?"

"Does it frighten you?" He asked quietly. "Are you afraid of me when I'm like this?"

I almost snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. _I _know that you would never hurt me. My biggest concern is your discomfort. I don't want being close to me to be any harder than it needs to be."

His hand cupped my face carefully in his hands, leaning forward for a kiss. I closed my eyes, my arms snaking their way around his neck as I pulled him closer to me.

"There you are, my dear!" Esme greeted. While I was able to contain my groan at the interruption, Edward was not. He pulled away slowly, a slight pout forming on his full lips. "Oh dear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Don't worry about it," I assured her. I saw her give me an appraising look before a smile settled on her lovely face.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful this evening."

"She always does," Edward corrected, sending me that crooked smile that made my knees weak. "Was there something you needed Esme?"

"It's time, dear."

I didn't bother to hide my confusion as I watched Esme retreat. "Time for what?" I asked.

"You'll see," he promised, before he leaned down to peck my lips gently. "Come on. Let's get a closer look."

Our hands clasped tightly together, Edward made his way through the crowd, while I followed close behind. He came to a stop towards the front of the gallery, tugging me to his side. "What's going on?"

"Esme is about to introduce the artist."

"Excuse me," Esme called out quietly into the microphone that had been set up, waiting patiently for the chatter to quite down. "First of all, I'd like to welcome all of you to La Galerie. My husband, Dr. Cullen and I, are pleased that all of you were able to make it for this very special event."

"Before we unveil the newest piece of artwork to hang in La Galerie, allow me first to introduce the incredible artist whose passion for art is evident in every stroke of the brush. This particular piece of artwork embodies everything that I, as a collector, look for in a piece. Though I've been told that since the completion of this piece that the artist has retired, I sincerely hope that she will once again find the passion to return to the arts so that her work may touch other people as it has touched me and my family.

"Without any further ado, please allow me to introduce the wonderful and talented Isabella Swan."

Her words didn't sink in at first until I felt Edward nudge me gently. "Go," he whispered quietly, my eyes widening as I realized what had just taken place. I could feel the tears spring to my eyes as Esme held her hand out for me. It made sense now, why Alice had insisted that I dress to the T, even though casual attire would have been perfectly acceptable. I was the guest of honor.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"How did you pull this off?" I asked, laughing quietly with Esme as Emmett and Edward got to work hanging my painting.

"I was curious about your work," she responded. "So I contacted the school. I was interested in collecting a couple new pieces, so I flew down to Arizona and had a peek for myself. When I saw this, I absolutely feel in love with it. You are incredibly talented, Bella." The now semi-permanent blush on my cheeks deepened slightly at her compliment. "I didn't know until afterwards why you had stopped painting and I was so worried you'd be terribly upset with me."

"No way. This is seriously the… highest compliment I've ever received as far as my artwork goes. I can't thank you enough for this, Esme."

"There's no need to thank me, dear," she responded, wrapping me in her motherly embrace. "Now, don't let me hog all of your attention, darling. This is your night. Go mingle with your new fans. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have people lining up to commission you."

Unable to keep the smile from my face, I gave her another hug and thanked her once more before I went in search of Alice, the little brat. I had to thank her.

As I made my way through the crowd, my confidence was surging. I couldn't believe what had transpired here tonight. Though I'd always hoped my artwork would hang in a gallery someday, I'd never expected it to happen so soon. Especially considering I'd "retired", as Esme put it, before I'd even gotten started.

I'd jokingly thought of Edward as Prince Charming earlier in the evening, but now, it felt more like a fairy tale than ever. When I'd first moved to Forks, I was literally a nothing. A shell of my former self thanks to a boy who'd broken my heart and stolen my passion for what I'd loved best, aside from him. But suddenly, none of that mattered.

I had found my knight in shining armor (though he was more likely to eat the horse than to ride off in the sunset on it). And though my story was far from over, I just knew that there was a happy ending waiting for me.

And then, with one word, one stupid, insignificant nickname, it all came crashing down.

"Izzy?"

I would have known the husky voice anywhere. It was exactly the opposite of the velvet voice that I'd grown so accustomed to. Though I wanted more than anything to run in the opposite direction screaming, my body froze without my consent. That stupid burning sensation that usually signaled the start of tears began behind my nose as I turned, coming face to face with my worst nightmare.

"Jacob?"

_**A/N Numero Dos: Haha. Back during the scene with the first open house, someone mentioned that it would be cool if Bella's piece was being added to the gallery. That's where I got the idea from. Also, sorry for the slight cliffhanger, but it was necessary. Please review, as I'd like to get to at least 100 reviews before this story is over!**_

_**Also, not that I'm holding the story hostage, but reviews help me write faster =)  
**_

.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Warning:**_ **Slight use of the F bomb. Rating changed to M just to be safe.**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

"Jacob?"

_He's not really here_, I chanted inwardly. _This isn't really happening. This is a dream and when you wake up, you're going to be laying in Edward's arms and he'll tell you how much he loves you. This is just a dream._

"Izzy," he repeated, a bright smile forming on his stupid face.

_Not real, not real, not real, not real! _It became my silent mantra as I stood there, staring at him stupidly. I felt like my entire body was anchored to the floor. As badly as I wanted to remove myself from this situation, I couldn't. So I did the only thing I could think of. I asked _him_ to leave. "Jacob, you can't be here. Go away. Uh, please?" I added lamely, my voice cracking ever so slightly.

"What do you mean I can't be here? This isn't a private showing. I had to come and support my girl on such a big night for her."

"I'm not your girl anymore," I whispered, the tears stinging my eyes. "Please get out of here," I pleaded. "What are you even doing here?"

"When Lauren told me that someone had come down to the school and bought one of your pieces, I had to check it out. So I called Dr. Wheatley and asked her about it. She gave me the name of the collector and told me that apparently, they were going to be showing your work." I hated myself for the painful stab in my heart at the mention of Lauren Mallory. It felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Lauren was the one he'd left me for.

"L-Lauren told you? Why was Lauren even concerned what was being done with my artwork? She must have thought it was a joke, right? Did she call you thinking you two would have a good laugh at my expense?"

"Don't be stupid, Bella. No one was laughing at you. Anyway, I feel like I had a hand in this particular piece. I inspired it after all, right?"

"Is she… is she here with you now?"

"Oh God no," he responded with a shake of his head. "We've been broken up since July."

"You really need to go, Jacob. I can't… I can't do this right now."

"Come on Izzy," he coaxed softly. 'I flew all the way up here from Arizona. The least you could do is come talk with me for a few minutes."

"I don't have anything to say to you. You shouldn't have come."

"Don't be like that, Izzy. Please baby. How about the two of us just go outside and talk? Hmm? I didn't come here to argue with you. I just missed you and I wanted to be here to support you."

"I don't want to go outside and talk to you, Jake. I want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you come and talk to me, Bella. Just come hear me out and then I'll leave. But not until then," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I glanced over my shoulder towards the front of the gallery. From where I stood, I could clearly see Edward scowling in our direction, Emmett's hand resting on his shoulder as if holding him back from interrupting. For once, I wished Edward could read my mind to know that an interruption would be more than welcome. But at the same time, Jacob was stubborn and I had to get him out of here.

"Let me go tell Edward where I'll be. And then I'll give you five minutes out back Jacob. But you'd better hold up your end of the bargain and leave after we're done."

"Fair enough," he responded, sending me another smile. Bastard.

With a resigned sigh, I turned away from him and walked back towards the front, where Edward was waiting for me. I put what I hoped was a reassuring smile on my face as I approached him. "Hi," I greeted quietly.

"What's he doing here, Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, pulling me into his cold embrace.

"I'm fine, Edward. And as far as him, I've been asking myself the same thing, but apparently, he wants to talk. He promised he would leave if I would just come outside and talk to him for a few minutes."

"Well fine, I'll come with you then," he said, grabbing my hand protectively.

"As much as I'd like that, I'll be fine. I have a thing or two to get off my chest anyway," I said quietly. I didn't miss the smirk that formed on his face. "What? What's funny?"

"He's irritated by the way we're touching," he said. "Apparently, he didn't realize that you were seeing anyone. He thought when you said 'Edward', you meant your father. Are you sure it's wise for you to go talk to him alone, Bella?"

"It'll be fine. I told him he had five minutes and then I'll be back here with you."

"I can't promise I won't eavesdrop."

"Well, you wouldn't be you if you refrained from doing that," I teased as I stood on my toes to press a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't promise that you're going to like everything you hear, Edward. But I love you, and it's you I'll be coming back to when I'm finished with him, okay?"

He nodded, pecking my forehead gently. "Just be careful, okay? Don't provoke him."

"I'm not concerned about that. Jacob would never hurt me… well, he wouldn't hurt me physically. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" he said, offering me a slight smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

I pecked his lips once more before I pulled away. As much as I wanted to allow him to come out back with me while I dealt with Jacob, I knew it wouldn't be wise. I had a lot I needed to say to Jacob, and while Edward still sure to hear the conversation (at least on Jacob's end), I didn't think I would have the strength to do it while Edward was there.

"You have five minutes, Jacob," I reminded him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "We'll take this out back. I'm not really in the mood to put on a show for everyone here tonight," I grumbled as I lead the way through the gallery to the back room and out the back door.

I turned to face him, taking a deep breath as I willed myself to do this. There were months of pent up hurt and anger when it came to him and I wanted to make sure that when he left here tonight, there would be no confusion as to how I felt about him.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, his voice sullen as he kicked a rock with his shoe, unwilling to meet my gaze.

"That's my boyfriend, Edward."

"Wow. You sure don't waste any time, do you?"

I couldn't stop the incredulous laugh that escaped me at his words. "You've got to be kidding me, Jacob. I'm pretty sure you were the one seeing other people while we were still together."

"That's different."

"Different how?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You claimed to be so heartbroken over the whole thing!"

"So what? Does that mean I'm supposed to wallow and wait for you, hoping you'd change your mind? You broke my heart, Jacob. You left me completely damaged and it's only thanks to Edward that I even feel human again!"

"I never meant to hurt you, Bella. You know that. You know me. I would never do something to intentionally hurt you."

"Intentional or not, you made me feel like I wasn't even good enough to be your friend. Not only did you screw around on me behind my back, but you made me feel like it's because I was doing something wrong!"

"And you know what the worst part of all of it was, Jacob? Watching the two of you together. Hearing you talk about how perfect she was for you. It was like you were rubbing it in my face that she was just fine for you when I wasn't!" I didn't even realize I was crying until a tear landed on my hand. "I would have done anything for you, Jacob."

"I never meant to hurt you," he repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't realize how badly this would hurt you."

"Then you're stupider than I thought. I can't do this anymore Jacob. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming out here."

I could barely see through the tears as I turned quickly, hurrying back inside. I slammed the back door behind me, hoping that would discourage him from following. Not wanting to face the crowd while I was such a wreck, I sank down into the desk chair, lowering my head to my hands as I cried.

I didn't even realize he'd come into the room until I felt his icy hand against my bare shoulder. "Bella?" He said quietly, his voice even. "Bella, please don't cry."

"Y-you must think I'm s-so stupid for being upset over something so stupid, huh?" I asked, a bitter laugh escaping me. I refused to meet his gaze. I didn't want him to see me crying over Jacob.

"Of course not, my love. I'm sure it was incredibly difficult for you and I'm so sorry that he ruined what should have been the perfect night for you." He knelt down, his hands tugging gently at mine. "Please don't cry sweetheart. I hate to see you so upset."

I allowed him to pull my hands away from my face before he cupped my cheek gently, lifting my head to meet his gaze. "I just… I needed him to know… I needed him to know how much he hurt me but I didn't expect to get so upset. I feel like a horrible girlfriend!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. "I shouldn't have let him get me this upset, Edward! It shouldn't matter to me what he thinks about me!"

"You can't help how you feel, sweetheart. And bringing up painful memories was bound to make you upset, but that's not something you should apologize for." He rubbed my back gently and held me against his chest until my sobs subsided. "There now," he soothed softly as he pulled away to get a better look at my face. "And look at that! Not even a smudge of makeup out of place," he grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh softly. "Remind me to thank Alice for that later," I said as I brought my hand up to swipe at the remaining tears on my cheeks. "Esme must think I'm a terrible person for running out on her after she put all this work in to tonight."

"Don't be silly. Esme adores you, Bella. I explained the situation to her before I came back here to check on you."

"So she's really not mad?"

"Of course not. Now listen, the night's not ruined by any means. Let's go back out there and enjoy the rest of the evening," he said, giving me a smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to my nose.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"You look utterly sinful, my love. Remind _me_ to thank Alice for that later."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

All in all, the night had been a success, save for the little incident with Jacob. It had been difficult to face him, but now that it was said and done, I was glad. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. After things with Jacob had ended, I pulled myself into a shell, refusing to acknowledge exactly what had happened. Because of that, I'd never really gotten to have my say.

Of course, I didn't exactly get to tell him off like I'd planned, but it didn't matter. He was now well aware how I felt about the whole situation, and I was confident that I could officially close that chapter in my life. It was no longer a suspenseful cliffhanger that hung over my head like a black cloud.

"Esme?"

She turned to face me, giving me a sad smile. "Are you alright dear?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine," I promised her. "I wanted to apologize for sneaking off earlier, but I had some unfinished business to take care of."

"Of course dear," she said with a nod. "Edward filled me in. And there's no need to apologize."

"Well, I wanted to. And I also wanted to thank you again for all of this. I had always hoped my work would hang in a gallery one day, and I'm so glad that it's yours."

"This is only the beginning for you, you know. You are an incredibly talented person, Bella. And I'm not just saying that. I've never seen such passion put in to a particular piece of work. I really hope you decide to give all of this a try again."

I gave her a smile, my eyes seeking out Edward. I spotted him near the back room, speaking quietly to Rosalie and Emmett as the last few guests milled around, chatting with one another. Esme followed my gaze, her smile matching mine when she saw who I was looking at. "You know," I said thoughtfully, "I think I may have to pick up painting again. I seem to have found a new inspiration."

"I'm so happy he's found you, Bella. For the longest time, I worried about him never finding someone. But from the minute I met you, I knew you were The One."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You can't see the changes in him that we can. I don't know that you would call it 'soul-mates', as he believes we no longer possess our souls, but there's really no other way to describe it. It's like you were made for him, Bella."

I watched as Edward turned his attention to me, that crooked smile lighting his whole face, making him even more beautiful. My heart was thumping wilding in my chest. "Go on, dear. He's waiting for you."

With a nod, I threw my arms around Esme as I whispered a thanks one more before I hurried across the room. At this very moment, he was all that mattered. It didn't even bother me the way that Rosalie scowled in my direction before she grabbed Emmett and stomped off. It didn't matter to me that we were not alone in the room. It didn't even matter than less than two hours ago, I was crying my eyes out over the boy who'd once broken my heart. All that mattered right now, in this very moment, was that Edward was here. I threw myself into his arms, grinning as his arms snaked around my waist to pull me closer.

"You seem to be in a better mood," he commented playfully.

"That's because I'm with you."

"You're an easy girl to please then," he said, giving me his most dazzling smile as he bent his head to kiss my lips. I sighed softly against them, completely melting in his embrace. It was the perfect ending to an almost perfect evening, I decided when he pulled away. His icy hands found mine as he tugged me gently for one last round of goodbyes before we headed out for the evening.

Alice was waiting for me at the door, a bright smile on her tiny face, with Jasper waiting dutifully at her side. She threw her arms around me in an exuberant manner, nearly knocking me backwards, though I couldn't help but laugh.

"See?" She smirked as she pulled away. "I so told you that the dress would be a good idea. You were the belle of the ball tonight, Miss Swan."

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me, Alice. You truly are my best friend."

"Does this mean the next time I tell you to wear something, you'll do it without complaining?"

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We're still taking baby steps," I teased.

"I know that the next time you tell her to wear something, you won't hear any complaints out of _me_," Edward said, giving me another appraising look. "You really outdid yourself tonight, Alice."

"Well thank you, big brother. It's nice to know that my talents were not lost on you tonight. She almost looks good enough to eat, doesn't she?" She asked him playfully.

"Among other things," he responded dryly. "But really, if you'll excuse us, I think it's almost bedtime for the human."

"Mmhmm… It's bedtime alright. But there most likely won't be much sleeping," she said, tossing him an over exaggerated wink.

If vampires could blush, I'm pretty sure Edward's face would have been beet red as he quickly ushered me out of the gallery, mumbling under his breath about pixie know-it-alls.

"Details Bella!" Alice called out at our retreating forms. "I expect details!"

I shook my head, my shoulders shaking with laughter. "She sure is a handful, huh?"

"You have no idea," he grimaced. Though his look was meant to be playful, it wasn't long before it melted off his face, being replaced by anger. "You have **got** to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Did he, or did he not promise to leave if you gave him five minutes of your time earlier?"

"What?"

"_Jacob_," he sneered. I had been so caught up in the exchange between brother and sister, I didn't even realize that there was a lone figure in the parking lot, standing with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. Beside me, a low growl rumbled from deep inside Edward's chest. It was nothing like the playful snarls I'd become accustomed to over the course of our relationship. It was almost frightening.

"Edward," I said quietly, my hand resting gently on his arm. "Calm down, okay? Just relax. I'll go handle him and then he'll be on his way."

"Don't count on that, Bella. He's had nearly two hours to stew over this whole situation, and he isn't happy that you dismissed him so easily."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Well isn't that just so sad for him? How terrible it must be for someone to dismiss the all mighty Jacob Black? Just… stay here okay? I'll go talk to him and tell him he has to leave."

"Yes, because that worked so well the first time."

"Edward," I sighed, slightly irritated at how quickly his temper was flaring, "if you go over there, it's a good chance that he's going to try to provoke you. I've seen him do it to other guys before. The difference, of course, is that _you_ could probably kill him with your pinky. Now, while I'm not completely opposed to that whole idea, it would ruin everything for you and your family."

"He'd better not make you cry again," he threatened, his already pitch-black eyes seeming to darken even more. Though Edward was always protective over me, he wasn't usually quite this easy to rile up. "So help me God, Bella, if he makes you shed one tear—"

"While I think it's incredibly sexy that you're so ready and willing to go defend my honor or whatever, just stay put, okay?"

"You have three minutes, Bella. If he doesn't leave, I'll come over there and **make** him leave," he snarled.

"Did you ever notice just how cranky you get when you're thirsty? I swear, you're such a guy," I said, though I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. He remained frozen, his eyes locked on Jacob's rigid form. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pulled away.

"Three minutes," he repeated evenly. "And the timer started thirty seconds ago. You're now down to two minutes, thirty seconds… twenty nine… twenty eight… twenty—"

"Oh for God's sake. I'm going, I'm going!"

Attempting to saunter rather than stomp, I made my way across the parking lot until I came to a stop in front of Jacob, mirroring his stance. "What are you still doing here? You told me you would leave if I gave you five minutes."

"I want you to come back to Arizona with me."

Of all the things I thought he might say, that was not one of them. I nearly laughed in his face. "And why in the world would I do that, Jacob?"

"Because I want you to. Because I was a complete fucking idiot for what I did to you and I completely realize that now. But mostly, because I love you."

"What if I said yes? What if I packed my things right now and flew back with you tonight? What would happen the next time you decided I wasn't quite good enough? Huh Jacob? I have a life here in Forks now, with Edward. And he loves me unconditionally."

"That guy?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he nodded towards Edward. "Come on Bella. It's just a matter of time before…Never mind."

"No, go ahead Jacob. It's just a matter of time before he realizes how plain I am in comparison to him? It's just a matter of time before **HE** decides I'm not good enough either? Let me tell you something about '**That Guy**', Jacob Black. 'That Guy' would do anything in the world to make me happy. There is no doubt in my mind that he loves me like he says he does." I glanced back over my shoulder to where Edward stood, his jaw clenched as he watched the scene unfolding.

"'That Guy' is going to be the man I spend the rest of my life with and there's nothing you could do or say to make me **ever **change my mind. But you know what, Jacob? Maybe anger isn't the emotion I should be feeling right now at your pretentious assumption that I would just drop everything and come back to you. Maybe I should feel grateful for what you did to me. Because if I'd never met you, if you'd never broken my heart and I hadn't come to Forks, I never would have met 'That Guy'. And that really would have been a shame."

"Izzy—"

"Go away, Jacob. You could never live up to the standard that's been set by him, I'm sorry to say. But maybe you should give Lauren a call? That hopeless skank always _was_ pretty taken by you, for whatever reason. I'm sure she'd drop whatever she was doing and run right back to you. And by the way… did I ever tell you how much I **hated** being called 'Izzy'?"

Feeling incredibly smug at the shock look on his face, I turned to make my way back to Edward. However, before I could even take one step, I felt his large hands closing around my upper arm, tugging me hard back to him. He turned me to face him, the shock having disappeared. It was replaced by anger.

"How **dare** you talk to me like that?"

"Let go of me, Jacob!"

"You little bitch! You would have been **nothing** without me! The only reason anyone even bothered with you senior year was because of _me_. You've always been a nobody, and you'll always **be** a nobody. And you know something else? It's only a matter of time before _he _realizes that too."

"If you don't take your hands off of her right now, I swear to God I will tear you limb from limb," Edward threatened, his voice dangerously calm. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to manhandle a lady?"

"Yeah, she did, but I guess it's good that there's no lady here, huh? Just a worthless, no good whore. Not even a good whore, really. I find her to be a bit lacking in that whole department, myself."

With a forceful shove, Jacob pushed me away from him. I stumbled slightly, nearly losing my balance until Edward's hard hands shot out to catch me, preventing me from going down. "Bella love, do me a favor and go sit in the car."

"No Edward. Let's just go, okay? Let's just go home."

"I'd like to have a conversation with Jacob."

"Please Edward? Let's just go. He's not worth this."

"I think what she's trying to say is that _she's_ not worth this," Jacob sneered. "Ain't that right, Izzy? It would be a damn shame if your new boy toy got his face all fucked up over a piece of trash like yourself. Right?"

Though his words stung, I forced myself to ignore his taunts. This was how he operated. He goaded people into fights and usually came out victorious. This time, however, I knew he would not and I couldn't let Edward ruin everything like that. "Come on Edward. Let's just go home."

"Bella, go sit in the car," he repeated, his eyes never leaving Jacob.

"Yeah _Bella_. Go sit in the car like a good little girl while the two men _talk_."

"JUST SHUT UP JACOB! Edward, please, let's go back to the car. We need to leave."

I felt Jacob's hand on my arm once more as he shoved me out of the way. "You heard him, you little bitch."

A few things happened very quickly. At the same time that Jacob shoved me, a loud snarl escaped from Edward's mouth as he lunged towards him. This time, when I stumbled, I had no one to catch me. I threw my hands out to catch myself as I went down, but I simply wasn't fast enough.

The blow to the head was nearly enough to send me into a state of unconsciousness, but miraculously, I fought off the haze that threatened to consume me. My hands stung as the sharp gravel dug into my skin. The concrete parking curb that I'd whacked my head on was quickly turning red as the blood seeped out of the open wound.

It took every ounce of strength I had to turn over so that my bottom was on the ground. Through my blurred vision, I could see Jacob sprawled out on the ground, unmoving. Though he was no longer a threat, the growls never ceased as Edward turned to me, his eyes filled with… lust?

"Edward?" I managed to rasp out, my head spinning as he moved impossibly closer. His white teeth were gleaming in the darkness as he moved to a crouch in a front of me. Suddenly, I understood the look he'd given me. Not lust. An uncontrollable _thirst_. For my blood.

_**A/N: BAH HAHAHAHA. How was THAT for a cliffhanger? Are you worried? Are you curious as to what happens? Good. Remember, reviews help me write faster! =) Haha.**_

_**First of all, HOLY COW YOU GUYS! The response for the last chapter was so amazing. How about we keep up the trend with this one? Sound good? Thought so. Anyway, there's a few things I want to clear up. FIRST!!!: I warned you that there would be a character coming up who was completely OOC! Jacob, anyone?**_

_**Just in case anyone was curious, Jacob was not abusive to Bella during the course of their relationship. And I don't really view him as being abusive here. Did he do a complete 180 in his moods between the beginning and the end of the chapter? Of course. Because he's used to getting his way with women and when Bella didn't bow down to him and do what he wanted, it ticked him off. And he really wanted an excuse to punch Edward. Haha. Too bad for him Edward is like... made out of freakin' stone.**_

_**  
If there's anything else that's confusing to you, feel free to ask and I'd be happy to clear it up. I'm currently running on 4 hours of sleep, so while this all makes sense in my head, it's possible that it's just jibberish on the page. Remember, reviews resolve cliffhangers faster =)  
**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm not happy with this chapter, but blah. It needed to be posted. As always, comments are appreciated. **

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Another feral snarl ripped from his throat, his eyes wild with thirst. Gone was the man that I loved, and in his place was a deadly hunter. Though my body ached from the impact of my fall, I knew that I had to do something. I pushed myself to my feet as quickly as possible, my head spinning. If I could just make it to the gallery, I would be safe. I had to make it to the gallery.

I sprinted in the direction of the gallery, my heart pounding in my chest as the blood seeped down my face, impairing my already blurred vision even more. I didn't make it more than a couple of steps before his cold hand clamped down on my arm. A shriek of terror escaped me as he spun me around to face him.

His hands grabbed my face roughly, tilting my head back until my neck was exposed. I could feel his breath against my skin. "Edward, please," I pleaded, my voice cracking as I closed my eyes against impending death.

And then, as quickly as he'd grabbed me, he let go. Another snarl ripped through the night air, accompanied by the sound of a thunderclap over head. My entire body trembled as I sank to my knees, ignoring the sharp pains at the gravel cut my skin. My head was spinning as I forced my eyes open.

"Jasper, stay back! There's a lot of blood! Go get Carlisle! Emmett, help me with him! He's not in his right mind!"

I watched as the big bear of a man rushed passed me to where Alice wrestled with Edward, trying desperately to restrain him. As she drew her fist back and clocked him across the face, I cringed at the sound. So that wasn't a thunderclap at all. It was the sound of their bodies colliding. Marble against marble.

I could feel another pair of cold hands gripping my arms as I was pulled to my feet. "My God Bella," Carlisle hissed. "We need to get you away from here now."

"But… Edward…!"

"Alice and Emmett will handle him. Let's go."

Though I wanted desperately to argue, I knew that I couldn't, so I allowed Carlisle to pull me across the parking lot to the waiting black Mercedes. Jasper slid out of the driver's seat, his face twisted in a pained expression as he tried not to breathe in the scent before he hurried back across the parking lot to help Alice and Emmett with Edward. In the back seat, Esme was leaned forward in between the two front seats. As Carlisle forced me into the car, I felt her nimble hands working as she strapped me in.

Her hands stroked my shoulder gently, attempting to soothe me. "You're safe," she whispered. "You're safe now Bella. Everything's going to be okay."

I didn't even realize I was sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Esme. I'm so sorry. Oh God. I'm so sorry."

"Hush now Bella," she soothed. "You're safe.

The driver's side door opened. "Esme, push against the seat," Carlisle commanded, a limp form laying in his arms. When she complied, Carlisle deposited the still-unconscious Jacob on the back seat beside her. "Monitor his breathing. Let me know if anything changes. We need to get them to the hospital."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, nearly choking on my sobs.

"He'll be fine, Bella. There seems to be no permanent damage."

"I'm not talking about him!" I cried. "Edward! Is he going to be alright?"

Though neither Esme nor Carlisle responded verbally, even through my tears, I did not miss the meaningful look that they shared. Edward would be fine when he came around. But that did not mean that everything would go back to normal. Because how could they?

I pressed the heel of my palms to my eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears that flowed without my consent. _This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening,_ I chanted. A million and three questions ran through my mind as Carlisle drove. How had Alice not seen this coming, being the main question.

"Carlisle! You have to take me back!" I cried, pulling my hands away from my face. "Please? He's going to think I'm terrified of him!"

"I can't do that, Bella. He's not Edward right now."

"Yes he is! Carlisle, yes he is! Please! I need to go make everything okay!"

"You can't do anything right now, Bella. Please trust me on this."

I could feel my heart breaking in my chest as we drove farther away from Edward. There were so many things I could have done to prevent this. If I wasn't so damn clumsy, if I hadn't insisted on dealing with Jacob in the first place, if I hadn't been so damn content with him by my side for the last two weeks, none of this wouldn't be happening. I should have made him hunt. I just prayed that after tonight, I would have the opportunity to make up for all that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Esme pulled the shiny black car up to the curb in front of my house, I turned to her, my eyes pleading. "Please let me go back with you, Esme. Please. I need to talk to him," I pleaded, my voice breaking.

"He's not there, Bella."

"What do you mean, he's not there?"

"While Carlisle was treating you, Rosalie called. Emmett and Jasper took off with him. He won't be back until he's ready to come back Bella."

He's… gone? I felt sick at the thought. I had to talk to him. I had to make him understand that it was okay, that I knew it wasn't his fault. I hadn't been hurt, and that was all that mattered. It was just an accident, a mistake that I knew he wouldn't make again. But he wasn't there. And I wasn't sure when I'd get my chance.

"Will you just… will you call me? As soon as he comes back. I don't care how late or how early it might be. I just… I need to see him, Esme. I need to make him understand that I don't care what happened. I just… I need him."

I hated the look on her face. Pity. I didn't want to be pitied. I just wanted Edward. "Of course I'll call you dear," she promised. "Just… please try to get some rest."

My hands trembled as I reached for the doorknob, unable to stop the stupid tears that had started again. Everything had been perfect. But because of what I was (or wasn't, I suppose), everything was ruined. And I wasn't sure I'd ever have the chance to make it right.

I couldn't even bring myself to wish her goodnight as I climbed from the Mercedes, making my way up the sidewalk on complete autopilot. I couldn't feel anything, except for the pain in my chest that grew with each step.

"Bells?" Charlie called as I shoved the front door closed behind me. "How'd it g—What the hell happened to you?"

I looked up at him, my vision clouded by my tears. My hair was matted against my forehead where the blood had dried. My beautiful dress (the very one that I'd pretended to hate but secretly loved) was stained red and brown. "Everything is ruined," I cried.

"What happened?"

And so I broke. My entire body shook as I sobbed, though I couldn't bring myself to tell Charlie what happened. Besides, how could I fill him in on the events of the evening without finding myself committed to the local nut house? And even if he did believe me, I didn't think he'd take too kindly to the fact that Edward had almost accidentally drained every drop of blood from my body.

The good thing about Charlie was that he didn't press me for information. He just hugged me awkwardly as we stood in the foyer, while I cried my eyes out. I didn't even know how long we stood there before I finally pulled away, mumbling an apology for ruining his shirt.

"Everything's going to work itself out, Bella. You just have to have a little faith. You'll see," he promised. "You'll wake up in the morning, and things won't look so bad."

"I really hope you're right."

I didn't bother to change right away as I entered my bedroom. I closed the door carefully behind me before I headed over to the window, flinging it open. "Edward?" I called quietly, though I knew it was no use. "Edward?" I tried again. No answer.

I could feel myself becoming hysterical again. I'd stupidly thought the tears had dried up, but I was wrong. They were streaming down my face once more. "Edward please," I pleaded. "Please. If you're out there… please come talk to me. I need you. I love you."

I sank down on my knees in front of the window, my elbows resting against the windowsill. I knew he wouldn't come tonight. He was gone. That's what Esme had said, anyway. He was gone because of me, and I wasn't sure exactly when, if ever, he'd be coming back.

But there's no way he would just leave me without so much as an explanation. Of course not, I consoled myself. He loved me. And because he loved me, he was just giving me the space that he thought I wanted. That was it. He thought I was afraid of him and he wanted to make sure he was completely in control of his thirst before he came back. So it wouldn't be long.

He just needed a few hours to sort himself out. He needed a few hours to figure out how he was going to apologize and to give me time to process what had happened. He would not come tonight, but he would be here in the morning, of that I was sure.

But even though I'd convinced myself that Edward would not come tonight, I couldn't bring myself to close the window. So I didn't.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As the morning light streamed into the bedroom, I forced my weary eyes open, my head throbbing. Though I had convinced myself that everything would be okay as soon as Edward had an opportunity to cool off, it hadn't stopped the awful dreams from plaguing me as I'd slept.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, sighing softly as I glanced around my room for any sign that he'd been here while I slept. As my eyes swept over to the window, they widened. It was closed. It was closed when I'd clearly left it open! Had he…?

I threw the covers from my body and leapt out of the bed, hurrying out into the hallway. I had to call. I had to call Esme and see if he was back! I had to talk to him, to find out if he'd—

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted, offering me a slight smile. "Are you feeling better today?"

"I'm… yeah, I need to call Esme."

"Sure thing. Oh hey, you need to be more careful with leaving your window open. You'll end up getting sick again as cold as it's been outside."

"…You?" My heart sank in my chest. He had not been in my room. He had not come. Though I had resigned myself to the fact that he wouldn't, it didn't make the pain in my chest dissipate at all. In fact, it intensified to the point where for a minute, I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"Actually… dad, I need a ride."

"Sure kiddo. Let me finish up breakfast here and you should, you know, probably go change or something."

"No. No I need to go now. Please. Please, please I need to go right now."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, but something in my face must have made him think twice about arguing, because he grabbed his juice and gulped it down before he stood. "Alright Bells. Let's go."

There were no words to express how grateful that I was that he was complying, so I didn't say anything. I'd thank him later. For now, I needed Edward.

I rushed him along the sidewalk out to the cruiser and climbed into the front seat, tapping my feet impatiently against the carpeted floor. My heart was racing. It didn't matter if he wasn't there. I wasn't leaving until I talked to him.

The ride to the house was longer than I'd ever recalled, most likely due to the fact that Charlie drove like an old man. But he was humoring me right now, so I didn't even have it in my heart to complain. As he pulled into the long driveway of the Cullen residence, I felt my heart begin to race. My hand was already itching towards the door handle before he even threw the car into park.

"Do you want me to wa—"

"No, I'll get Alice to drop me off. Thank you for the ride," I called back as I climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I didn't look back as I jogged off across the lawn towards the front of the house. My knees were weak as I climbed the front steps, praying that he was there, that he would hear me out, that he wouldn't turn me away. I raised my hand to knock, but even before my knuckles could touch the cool wood, the door opened.

"What are you doing here?"

I gazed up into the icy eyes of the leggy blonde. "Rosalie! I… is Edward…?"

"Don't you think you've caused enough damage? You almost ruined everything."

"Please I… can I just…?"

"Just go away, Bella."

"No! I'm not going anywhere until I talk to him!"

"Rosalie? What the hell are you doing?"

My heart soared and ached all at the same time at the sound of his voice. He was here! I watched as his pale white hand clamped down on his sister's shoulder, his angry eyes locking on hers. "Disappear. Now," he growled.

She didn't bother to conceal her anger as she stalked off back into the house, leaving me alone with him. "Edward…"

"You shouldn't have come." There was no anger in his words, though they sliced through me like a knife.

"Edward, please. I just… I need to talk to you."

"You shouldn't have come," he repeated. "Bella… what happened last night…"

"Was a mistake, I know that! It wasn't intentional and I should have been more careful! I should have gotten in the car like you told me to, or I should have… I should have worn different shoes so that I wouldn't have tripped over my own two stupid feet, and I shouldn't have gotten sick! Because if I hadn't, then you would have gone hunting and you wouldn't have been so thirsty, and—"

"Bella," he interrupted, stepping out of the house to pull the door shut behind him. He reached for my hand, pulling me over to the steps where he sat, motioning for me to join him. I sank down onto the step beside him, the tears already forming behind my eyelids.

He gave me a sad smile as he held his hand out for mine. Once I complied, his fingers interlocked with mine. "Do you remember when we had that stupid argument about Jasper?"

"You mean the one where I completely freaked out? Of course I remember that."

"Do you remember what we compromised on?" I bit my lower lip as I looked up at him. His eyes were lingering on the bandage covering the cut on my head. "Do you?" He pressed.

"I don't… that has nothing to do with this, Edward!"

"You promised me that if I loosened up some, that when the time came for me to take you out of a dangerous situation, that you would go willingly. Without so much as a grunt of complaint."

"This does not count, Edward!"

"I could have killed you Bella. And I almost did."

"But you didn't! You didn't, Edward! And I know it was a freak accident! So we'll be more careful! I'll be careful! I'll stay away even if your eyes are like… a darker brown rather than black! But you can't… I don't… I _need_ you!"

I could feel his hand caressing my cheek gently and I leaned into it, craving his touch. "This will never work for us, Bella. There's too much at risk for you."

"So change me! Right now, I'm ready! Bite me and let the venom change me! And then we'll be equal and you'll never have to worry about hurting the stupid, weak human again! But I can't live without you Edward and I won't try!"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Please don't break my heart," I whispered, the tears flowing freely yet again. I had promised myself that I would not cry, that I would be strong and that I wouldn't allow my emotions to rule me as we worked through this. But he was killing me, for real this time.

"I want to spend every minute of every day with you Edward. And it doesn't matter to me whether I get to do that as a human or as a vampire, but I can't be without you. Please don't make me try. Please Edward! I'll be so much more careful! I'll be careful! I'll try to stop being so freakin' clumsy and I'll… I'll do anything. Just please don't leave me."

It felt as though someone was kicking me repeatedly in the chest. I couldn't catch my breath fast enough as I sobbed, pulling his hand against my chest. "You think what _almost_ happened last night was bad? You're killing me right now Edward. You… you've changed me more than you'll ever know and that's… that's not just something that's going to go away. I can't… you're everything to me."

"You'll forget about me. You'll go on and find someone who can give you the normal life that you deserved, Bella. I'm not good for you."

"That's bullshit, Edward! That's fucking bullshit, and you know it! You're perfect for me! You know what Esme told me last night?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face. "She told me that she thought I was made just for you. But she's wrong. _You_ were created for _me_. We're supposed to be together, Edward! Even Alice said so! You're the reason I met Jacob Black, you're the reason he broke my heart! To get me to you!"

"Please don't do this, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward," I cried. "That sounds… so stupid and pathetic, but it's the truth."

I could feel his stony arms tugging me to his chest and I didn't resist. I wasn't sure if this was the last embrace that we would share and I had to savor it. I threw my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as I cried. "P-please don't leave me, Edward. Please. You are my life now."

"I don't ever want to hurt you, Bella. Why can't you understand that?"

"Then stay. You p-promised me forever."

"You would be better off if you just let me go."

"I'm better off just because you're here, Edward." I pulled away from his neck, sniffling pitifully as I lifted my hand, rubbing the tears from my cheeks. "I've laid everything out on the line," I cried. "I don't… there's nothing else I can say to make you understand how much I love you."

His cold hand rested against my cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. His topaz eyes met my brown ones as he sighed softly. "Why are you so forgiving about this?"

"Because it was an accident, Edward. And I can't let you shoulder the blame for what happened last night. I was an idiot for not being more cautious, but I trust you. I trust you with my life, Edward. I know you would never hurt me."

"But I almost—"

"The point is, you didn't! I'm still here and I'm **not** going anywhere unless you tell me that you don't want me, that I'm not good enough. Because I'm going to fight for you, Edward."

"I don't deserve you. I'm a monster, Bella."

"You're not a monster."

"I can't promise that last night will never happen again."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to love me enough to stick around."

"Of course I love you. You're my life."

"Then don't leave me," I begged, my voice cracking.

I don't know how long we sat on the step of the front porch, but it didn't matter. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me close to him as he stroked my hair. When I finally pulled away, I gazed up into his eyes, sighing softly. "Edward?" I asked softly.

"Forever." He promised solemnly. He pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out for me.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to see Carlisle."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: **This chapter is much shorter than the others and I realize that, but after making people **cry** after the last chapter, I thought a nice piece of fluff was in order!

**Chapter Sixteen**

I followed behind Edward, my heart thumping in my chest as we made our way through the house. I was vaguely aware of Alice and Jasper watching as we passed through the living room; I was even more aware of Rosalie slamming the door to her bedroom as we passed through the second floor, but none of it mattered. The only thing I could concentrate on at this very moment was my Edward.

It nearly killed me to see the look of utter defeat in his eyes when he'd been so ready to let me go, but I had meant what I said; I wasn't giving up without a fight. As we ascended the second flight of stairs leading up to the third floor, my grip on his hand tightened. Though I'd been in this house many times, I'd never ventured beyond the living room and his bedroom. Carlisle's office was new to me.

He paused at the first heavy door, and even though he did not knock, Carlisle's voice beckoned us forward from within. Giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, Edward pushed the door open with a sigh.

The room was not what I expected. The rest of the house was light and open, but Carlisle's office was the exact opposite. Heavy shades covered the windows, making the dark paneled walls appear even darker in the dim light. He sat behind the huge mahogany desk, eyeing us expectantly.

"How is your head, Bella?"

"Much better," I mumbled. "Thank you for helping me last night."

"You're quite welcome. You may also be interested to know that your friend will heal quite well. As I suspected, there was no permanent damage. He's recovering now as we speak at a hospital in Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"I thought it might be wise that he didn't stick around. He'll most likely have no memory of the events that occurred last night. But enough about that. Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing grandly to the two leather seats in front of his desk.

Not needing to be told twice, I sank down into the comfortable chair, still unwilling to let go of Edward's hand. I was afraid if I let go, he'd disappear.

"Now, I assume this isn't just a courtesy visit?" He asked, the question directed at Edward.

"I need your help, Carlisle. Last night… a lot of things were made very clear to me last night after I…" he trailed off, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I can't keep putting her in danger because of what I am."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"I want to change her." The words sent an involuntary shiver down my spine, which was missed by neither Carlisle nor Edward.

"And does she agree to this?"

"I do," I responded softly.

"I see," Carlisle mused quietly, as he sat back in his chair. "And you do realize exactly what you'd be giving up, don't you?"

"None of that matters to me, Carlisle. I want to be with Edward forever. He's all that matters to me."

"And what about Charlie? Your mother?" The question caught me off guard. I hadn't even considered my family. "You do realize that once the venom has spread and the change is complete, that you will have to disappear. You would be a danger to them, especially during the first few years after the transformation."

"So I won't see them for the first few years. I'll… we'll talk by phone and email and then after I'm… normal, like you guys, I can go back to seeing them again."

"Even then, you'll never be the same Bella that you are now."

"I don't care. It'll all work itself out. I just… I need to do this, Carlisle."

"Very well," he responded with a nod.

"I don't… I don't know that I can do it, Carlisle. I don't know if I'd be able to stop, once I tasted her blood. I need you to help me."

"Of course I'll help you in any way that I can. There are ways we can work on strengthening your willpower, without putting Bella in any danger, of course. But it's going to take time."

Edward nodded fervently, turning his topaz eyes on me. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"I'm positive," I responded firmly. "Forever," I reminded him.

"Forever."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"What's it like?" I asked quietly, much later that night as we laid in bed. My head was resting against his marble chest as his fingers weaved through my hair. "Is it going to hurt?"

He was quiet for awhile as he processed my question before he answered in a soft voice. "It's very painful," he responded honestly. "I don't have many memories of my human life, but I can remember the transformation vividly."

"Will you be there with me when it happens?"

"I'll be there with you ever moment, my love. I want to be the first one you see when you wake up from it."

"You're the_ only_ one I ever see anyway." I could feel his cool lips against my hair as I sighed contentedly. To think, just twenty four hours ago, I wasn't sure I'd ever see him again. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Anything," he responded.

"Well… there's something I wanted… something I wanted to try with you first, before I'm not… human anymore."

"And what's that?"

I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I turned to hide my face against his chest. "Nevermind. Forget it."

"Bella!" He complained, pulling away from me slightly in an effort to see my face. "You know how much I hate when you do that."

"You're just going to laugh at me. It's so stupid and I just… ugh. I don't know why I even bothered trying to bring it up!"

"Will you just ask me? I'm not going to laugh at you, love."

"I didn't know if… if we could… _try_ to… you know…?"

"Bella, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"I'm afraid so, my love."

"Fine! Ugh. I didn't know if maybe we could _try_ to… to be _intimate _together."

"Oh _Bella_! Sweetheart, we've been over this before. I don't… I don't know that I could take that risk with you, especially after what happened last night!"

"I just want to _try_ Edward! If it gets to be too difficult or anything, we can stop and I swear to God, I'll never bring it up again! I just… I want to have that experience with you while I can! You _have_ to understand that!"

"Of course I understand it but I just… I could lose control so easily and I would never… I could never forgive myself if I hurt you!"

"I'm just asking you to try," I responded pitifully.

"I just…I don't…"

"Why are you being so weird about this, Edward? _Please_?"

"I _can't_! We aren't even married and—"

"So let's get married then!"

His eyebrows knitted together as his topaz eyes searched my brown ones. "Are you serious?"

"Well why not? I'm signing myself over to you for eternity anyway. Might as well get it legalized first."

"You really wouldn't be opposed to getting married before the transformation?"

"Why would I be opposed to it? Isabella Cullen sounds much better than Isabella Swan, as far as I'm concerned."

The grin on his face was infectious. I was pretty certain that I'd **never** seen him this happy about something. I squealed quietly when his cold arms wrapped around my shoulders, crushing me against him. "I'm fairly certain that you've just made me the happiest man in the world."

"Wait a minute, Cullen!" I laughed, pulling away from him before I kissed his lips. "I want your word though. I'll even let _Alice_ get involved in the planning process if you give me your word that you'll _try_ to give me a real honeymoon."

"As long as you'll give me _your_ word that we'll stop if it becomes too much, or if I hurt you."

"Alright then! It looks like we've got a wedding to plan."


End file.
